


The Option

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Trafficking, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Violence, bad girl, dom/sub elements, praise!kink, tortured bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: While traveling through Europe you meet an unusual man under unusual circumstances.  An accident leaves you stranded and the man appears to save you, but as time moves on you are unsure if he is your savior or captor.~*~*~*~This story has Dark!content~*~*~*~ Please do not read if this offends you.  I will update tags as I post.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dark!Bucky x Naive! Reader story. While it will contain questionable consent it is not going to be as dark as some of my other stories. That is not an invitation for those who are not comfortable with the topic to read, as much as it is an update for those who came to this looking for a very dark tale
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as “The Distraction”. You do not need to have read that to follow this at all though. It is not canon-compliant but could be interpreted to take place after Winter Soldier and before Civil War.

Did trains move this fast back home? You looked out the window at the European countryside. It was hard to take any of it in since the speed made everything a blur.

You yawned and debated going back to your sleeping car, but your stomach gurgled and reminded you that you needed food. Besides, you’d been asleep for the last ten hours. So far, this trip taught you that jet lag was a real thing. 

From the moment you got off the plane in Paris, you were exhausted. It took an hour to travel to the station, and three more until you boarded the train. You passed out as soon as you got to the teeny tiny private room your uncle had reserved for you. 

The time change was messing with you almost as much as the travel itself, maybe more so. To you, it felt like 10 am, but here the sun was setting and dusk was settling in. You pulled out your phone and checked the time. 20:26. You did the math and realized it was already after 8 pm. 

There was a text message from your uncle on the lockscreen. 

Glad to hear you’re on the train. My driver will pick you up in Istanbul in three days. Safe travels.

Visiting him was a good idea. You needed family right now, and he was all you had left. The reminder made your heart hurt and you shut your eyes not wanting to relive the last month. 

You wished he would have flown you directly into Turkey, but he told you that this was less expensive and would give you an opportunity to clear your head and enjoy traveling. 

Another train breezed by and you jumped as the view of the countryside vanished. 

“You mind if I sit here?” A girl about your age slid into the booth across from you. “Sorry if I’m bothering you, but the dining car is starting to fill up.” 

“You’re American?” You had heard a lot of languages being spoken, but this was the first English, it made you perk up. 

“Born and raised in Colorado. How about you?” She gave a warm smile as she pushed her glasses up her nose. 

You said your home town and glanced her up and down. She was pretty, with brown hair in a messy French braid, oversized glasses hiding doe-brown eyes, and no make-up to accentuate her natural beauty. Beauty, it was almost like she was a model trying to dress down in her pale blue hoodie.

“Never been.” She held her hand out. “I’m Alice. What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” You reached out to shake. “I thought I wouldn’t find a soul to talk to until I got to my uncles.” 

“Visiting a relative? I’m studying abroad in Istanbul. I wish I could have flown into Turkey, but the airfare was outrageous!” She rolled her eyes with over-accentuated movements. 

“I’m going to Istanbul too.” You did an internal high-five that now you had a friend for the trip. 

“Sweet, I have a buddy!” She reached out and squeezed your hand. “I’m starving. Did you order yet? What’s good?”

“No, the server hasn’t come around.” You grabbed a menu from the back of the table. “I’m not even sure what most of this is. The English translation is off, one of the items is ‘pig in his own sauce’. “

“Gross.” Alice scrunched up her nose and laughed. “This is your first time abroad huh?”

“Believe it or not, this is my first time traveling in general.” You glanced around the train. “I was something of a homebody.” 

“Well relax, enjoy your travel experience.” She nodded over her shoulder. “But if you want to eat on trains you have to go to the window and order. Why don’t you wait here and I’ll bring us back something yummy? I promise, no pig sauce.”

“That would be great.” You reached into your purse and pulled out your wallet. “I have a few Euros.” 

“Don’t worry. This one is on me.” Alice slid up from the booth. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

When she walked down the aisle you leaned back in the booth, a wave of relief washing over you. If you hadn’t run into her, you probably would have sat in the dining car all night with no food. 

You turned your attention back to your phone and replied to your uncle. 

I’ll try. See you soon. 

If it weren’t for him, you would have been completely alone in the world. You were lucky he found you. When he showed up at your parent’s funeral, surprise was an understatement. The last time you saw him was when you were five or six. Then when he offered to move you to Turkey it blew your mind. 

You weren’t ready to move away, but an extended vacation sounded nice while you figured things out. The two of you agreed on a three-month trip. After that, it didn’t take much convincing to put your things in storage and get out of dodge.

“Alright, the food will be up shortly.” Alice slid back into the booth and set a glass filled with amber liquid in front of you. “I believe we are getting a chicken dish with some French fries. It may be potatoes though.” 

Your eyes kept on the beer. You hated to be rude.

“Cheers.” Alice picked up her glass and tilted it towards you. 

“I don’t really drink.” You winced and pushed the glass away. 

“Oh, my bad.” She frowned. “It seems like everyone in Europe drinks. Beer is cheaper than pop. I can go get you something else.”

She wasn’t lying, you figured that out when you were at the train station. A coke cost three times what beer did. Alice had treated for the meal. 

“It’s not a big deal.” You smiled. “I have drank, I just, it’s not a normal thing.”

“No really. I’ll drink yours.” Alice stood up. “Give me a minute.”

“See?” You grabbed the beer and took a sip, not wanting her to waste money on you. “I’ll be fine.”

Alice’s shoulders relaxed and she sat back down.

“So you can drink? I assumed, based off your age, you didn’t like it or had to quit or something.” She picked up her beer and took a sip. “Not that there’s any shame in that. I know a lot of people struggle with addictions.”

“Like I said, just a homebody.” You smiled. “I always had friends, but small town, small options. I lived with my parents until recently, they weren’t drinkers.”

The smile dropped from your face.

“What happened?” Alice set her beer down and took your hand. 

“They died.” You glanced out the window. “A freak accident, nobody’s fault.” 

“Oh my God, that’s terrible. You poor thing.” Alice squeezed harder. “I’m thinking you need more than one drink.” 

“I couldn’t.” Her hand was on your wrist, raising the glass to your lips. “I’m pretty sure my parents would be disappointed over this one. They were a little overprotective.” 

You didn’t get the rest of the thought out before the glass was at your lips. The beer was bitter, but not overpowering. You were scared of the effects though. 

“Let loose, have some fun. You need it more than most.” Alice took a drink of hers. “Besides, I’m practically a professional drinker. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” 

“Thank you for the offer.” Your stomach let out a grumble. “But I’m more concerned with eating than drinking right now.” 

“Foods not ready yet.” Alice looked over her shoulder. “But when it is I’m getting us another round. And tonight is on me. I’m treating.”

“That’s not necessary.” You reached for your wallet. “I’ll get the next drinks.”

“See? You need this.” Alice cheered your glass again. “Drink up. I’ll take good care of you.” 

You glanced at the beer and back at your new friend. It had been a long month and maybe drowning your sorrows wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Alright, fuck it.” You picked up the beer and took a huge sip.

“Thata girl.” Alice gave you a wink. 

It could be time to relax. After all, this was supposed to be a positive transition.

~~~

Ice was in your veins. You hugged yourself as your teeth chattered, pulling your legs up to your chest and forming a ball. Your long-sleeved shirt and jeans weren’t providing you enough warmth. You reached out to grab the blanket but felt nothing. 

Once the coldness settled in a splitting headache came next. You brought your hand to your forehead and groaned, slowly opening your eyes. 

The sky was light grey, the sun blocked by heavy cloud coverage. You looked down and saw the cement underneath you, as you pushed yourself up you craned your neck and realized you were on a small street, huddled against a brick building. Something of a small downtown area.

“What?” You asked nobody.

Where was the train? What were you doing here? Was this Istanbul? You pushed yourself up from the sidewalk until you were on wobbly legs. 

Istanbul was a sprawling metropolitan city. This was more like a quaint village. You brought your face to your hands, knowing you were having a delayed reaction. 

Alice. That was the last thing you remembered, drinking beer with her in the train car. How many had you had? You struggled to think, but everything was coming up blank. You couldn’t remember anything after the first one. Did you even eat? 

Your stomach churned and you turned towards the building, keeling over as you dry heaved, your mouth as dry as cotton. Once your stomach accepted there was nothing to throw up you felt a little better and stood back up. 

Down the street, you spotted a person walking the opposite direction. You moved as fast as you could toward them, hoping someone could give you a clue as to where you were at least. Maybe help you call your uncle.

Call. Your phone. You felt down your pockets. Empty. Your purse was nowhere to be seen either. Your passport, money, all your belongings were still on the train. How the hell did this happen? 

It was tempting to sit still and sob, but that would accomplish nothing so you moved faster hoping to catch up to the person. It was an older woman. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am?” You were almost caught up to her. 

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. Her lips pressed together and she shook her head in disappointment at you. 

“I’m sorry. I know this sounds strange, but could you tell me where I am or how to get to a phone?” You weren’t even certain of your uncle’s phone number; you never wrote it down only stored it in your cell. 

“Yaksh imam bradolbo.” The women clicked her tongue.

“Oh.” You didn’t have a clue what the language was. “Do you speak English?” 

The woman continued to shake her head. 

“Do you know anyone who does? Who I can talk to?” You knew how stupid you sounded, but didn’t know what else to do. “Please.”

“Bradolbo.” She shook her head and turned to start walking.

“Is it alright if I follow you?” You kept pace with her. “Is there a train station around here?” 

“Shalp bradolbo esq quilnton.” The woman walked faster. 

Shit. You were probably scaring her. You needed to find some way to communicate. 

“Choo-choo.” You moved your arms at your sides in circles. “Chugga chugga, choo choo?” 

You hoped that imitating a train was the same in every language. The woman didn’t stop walking, but the disappointment in her face turned to pity and she shook her head. 

“No train stop?” You didn’t understand. “No English?” 

“Bradolbo.” She turned the corner. 

A few blocks up there was a large white tent. It was some form of country market and you felt a slight bit of relief. Someone there would speak English. You took a deep breath, knowing you had to hold it together for a little bit longer.

~~~

Bucky pulled down the rim of his hat, hiding his face as much as he could without wearing a mask. He hated coming to public spaces, but he needed to restock some of his staples and that meant coming into the farmer’s market. 

He told himself to relax, reminding himself he picked this small country to hide for a reason. Nobody was going to pay any attention to him. Still, he was quick, moving from table to table buying double of what he needed. 

The snow season wasn’t due to start for another month but the chill told him otherwise so he aired on the side of caution and over purchased just in case he found himself snowbound until spring. 

“Please? Someone? Anyone?” The familiar language caught Bucky’s ear. “Can anyone understand me? Please!”

Why was someone speaking English in a place like this? All of Bucky’s nerves flared. Was this a trap? Had they found him? He bent down and pulled off his backpack, placing his purchases in the bag while retrieving the pistol he stashed in there, sliding it up his sleeve. 

“Please?” The voice was female, but that in no way shape or form calmed Bucky’s nerves.

He wouldn’t look at them. That would risk drawing attention. He would rather observe before attacking in the middle of a marketplace. 

With the gun in his grip, he tugged down his jacket sleeve and walked away from the pleading girl.

“Is there a payphone? US Consulate? Can you tell me the name of this city? Even what country I’m in?” The girl’s voice faded as Bucky put distance between them. 

When he was confident he was far enough away he turned to assess the situation. If she was an assassin sent to draw him out it was a convincing decoy. She was beautiful, even with the pained look of terror on her face that she was trying to control. Frustration filled her eyes as she frantically blinked away the tears.

She was underdressed too, wearing far too little for the cold air. She didn’t even have a jacket. 

“Please, can anyone help me?” She spun in a circle looking at the other shoppers. 

Every person kept their eyes down, avoiding her at all costs. It was like she may as well have been a ghost. Why wasn’t anyone reacting to the poor girl? Even though she was speaking in a strange language Bucky was surprised nobody tried to help her. 

“They’ve seen this before,” Bucky whispered to himself.

There was a reason they ignored her. Bucky knew what sort of country this was; it was a big reason he chose it. He bet the poor lost woman didn’t have that choice.

He pushed the thought down. She had nothing to do with him. He needed to ignore her and leave her to whatever the fates had in store. 

“Please?” She was struggling to keep the tears out of her voice as it shook. 

Bucky turned to leave, but he felt a pang of guilt. He had two options: go home and forget about the woman or try and help her. He didn’t like either. 

It was early, not even nine am, he guessed whoever was on their way to collect her was minutes away. They wouldn’t let their catch roam free for too long. 

By the time they arrived, she would be so desperate and scared she wouldn’t question getting into a car with a stranger. Bucky knew the dangers of falling into the wrong hands, having your life taken away. 

“Why won’t anyone talk to me?” The girl sounded frantic. “Can I just use a phone? Can someone call the police?” 

Every voice in his head told him it was a bad idea. Leave. Forget about her, but Bucky still wasn’t sure if it was really him in charge of the voices. 

“Shit.” He cursed to himself as he moved from behind the table and made a beeline straight for the girl. “Option two it is.” 

~~~ 

You were seconds away from screaming at the top of your lungs. It didn’t matter that these people spoke a different language, how could none of them be attempting to speak to you at all? Maybe call the police over the crazy lady screaming in the market? 

Right before you sucked in the air an arm flung around your shoulder, pulling you in for a hug. 

“Act like you’re happy to see me. Like this was all planned,” a voice spoke from the top of your head. 

“Oh, you speak English thank God.” You sighed and pulled away from the chest. “Can you help me?” 

Your breath caught in your throat as sparkling blue eyes looked down at you, he wore a grin that to everyone else was shielded by a baseball hat. 

“We have to move. Remember, act like you were waiting for me.” He kept his arm around your shoulder and guided you to the back of the market. 

“Move? Where are we going?” You weren’t about to leave the man’s side.

“Away from the crowd. Keep your eyes down. Try and blend.” You didn’t know how you were supposed to do that when a few minutes ago you were causing a scene. 

Most people continued to ignore you, but others gaped at the man who was walking you out of the tent. Almost like he was doing something forbidden. It should have made you uncomfortable, but someone finally agreed to help and you weren’t about to take that for granted. 

“I was on a train, and then I woke up on the sidewalk. Where am I?” When you left the area of the market his arm dropped from around your shoulder. 

“We have to keep moving.” The man walked to a small bike.

“Wait.” You’d never been on a motorcycle before and weren’t sure this would seat two. “Can you take me to the police?” 

“We don’t have time for this.” He took off his backpack and held it out to you. “You have two options, stay here and see what happens or come with me.” 

You glanced behind your shoulder at the market. The awful feeling of invisibility making you almost convulse. Without hesitation you walked over to him, taking the oversized backpack and throwing the straps around your shoulders. He had made it look so light, but it was heavy enough you almost thought your back would throw out. 

He kicked the bike on and you wrapped your arms around his waist as you took off. The sound of the engine filled the cold air and you tried to bury your head into his back, hoping to block the wind. 

How could things have gone so wrong so quickly? Your teeth started chattering and as your exposed hands froze around the man’s stomach. You focused on the cold, telling yourself this man would help you. He would get you in touch with the authorities and you would be on your way to your uncle in no time. You were sure of it. There was nothing to fear. You wouldn’t allow yourself to think anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is a Dark/rape/noncon story. (Please do NOT read if this offends you). There’s just dark things in here. I’m not going to tag additional warnings unless they’re scene specific (smut, type of said smut). There is a blink and miss it violence in this chapter.

The bike took a hard left and you squeezed around the man’s stomach. The cold mixed with the wind made your hands so numb you weren’t sure if you were holding on tight enough. The paved road turned into dirt making you bounce hard against the seat. 

Soon the trees formed a canopy, blocking out the grey skies. Some of the brush was overgrown and you weren’t certain that the dirt was wide enough for a car to even fit down. It was more like a trail than a road. 

The driver started to slow as you went up a steep hill. You imagined he was gripping on to the handle bars hard in order to avoid both of you sliding off. 

When he reached the top you barely had time to lessen your grip before the terrain became bumpy once more, at least the tree coverage spread and the skies appeared again. You tried to move yourself so you could see in front, but his body was too large and you did not want to stick your head out and get smacked by a branch. 

He started down a hill and your cheek slammed into his back as you slid forward this time. He took a sharp right and now you were definitely on a path, the road long gone. The bike zigged and zagged through the wooded area making you completely lose any semblance of direction. 

The turbulence of the ride mixed with your sour stomach was too much and you had to shut your eyes or risk dry heaving. 

Finally, the bike started to slow. When you raised your lids you were back on a dirt road, thought you didn’t see the point if the directions here left no room for a car. 

Most of the trees gave way to grasslands, but in the distance you still saw sprawling forests along a mountainous landscape. If you had taken in the view under other circumstance you might have considered it beautiful since snow-covered peaks decorated the panoramic view. 

The bike came to a stop in front of a small two story house. It was at least a hundred years old, made out of brick. To the back left there was a wooden barn that was at least the same size of the home, with a cow and some chickens roaming around a fenced in area. 

The man killed the engine, but your ears still rang with the sounds as you let go of his midsection. 

“You have to get off before I do.” He didn’t turn his head when he spoke. 

“Oh. Right.” Your arms were shaking uncontrollably as you swung your aching thigh over the bike. 

Your legs had a twitch from clenching against the seat and you still had on the heavy backpack. It was too much and your body collapsed before you could stand up straight. 

“Woah!” He jumped off the bike and crouched down in front of you. “Are you alright?” 

It was the first time you really got a good look at him. He was gorgeous, with his blue eyes and chin length dark hair. But what did that matter? Right now there was more at stake. 

“Sorry. That was a stupid question to ask.” He offered you a hand as you sat up on the ground. 

He helped you take off the backpack and threw one strap over his own shoulder as he stood, pulling you with him. Your legs still shook, but you had a better sense of balance. 

“Where am I?” You looked around, seeing nothing but the house and the barn. 

“You’re freezing.” He positioned himself so he was behind you, your hand still in his. “Let’s get inside.” 

You didn’t object as you walked to the front door. There was a small step up and the man reached around and put a key in a deadbolt. It looked like a serious lock for such an isolated homestead. 

He pushed open the front door and you walked into a kitchen. To your right was a small fridge, sink, stove and oven, with a table in the center. Given the outside of the house you guessed this room took up half the square footage of the first floor. 

“Come on.” He gave you a nudge directly to your left. Through a small doorway there was room with hard wood floors. The windows that faced the front of the house were shuttered, letting very little light in. 

The man reached over and turned on a floor lamp, giving the space a dim glow. It was a long, thin room that ran the length of the kitchen. There was one couch and a coffee table, but at the very end was a large fireplace, with stacks of wood next to it. 

He disappeared from behind you as you walked towards the stone structure. His footsteps creaked across the floor as he returned with two large cushions in either hand. He plopped them down and then went to the wood stack. 

You dropped down onto one of the cushions as he built the fire, taking less than a minute to spark it up. The heat felt amazing and you moved closer, leaving the pillow on the floor. You held your hands up to the flames, hoping they could melt your frozen blood. 

“Thank you.” You didn’t look at the man, but even in your confusion it felt necessary to express gratitude. 

You felt his eyes on you as he grumbled something, but you were too interested in the fire to really pay attention as he stalked off. 

There was too much fear, too many questions, but you drowned them out and just enjoyed the warmth your body had missed. Something draped over your shoulders, snapping you back to reality. You looked away from the flames to see the man standing behind you, having just placed a red and black plaid blanket over your shoulders. 

“Are you hungry?” He tilted his head to the side without looking away. 

His gaze was intense and it felt like he was studying you. Under normal circumstances it would’ve made you uncomfortable, but right now you needed help and if he was giving you warmth and food you would deal with stares. 

You nodded your head. He paused before stomping away on the wooden floor. You heard the tick tick of a stove igniting and the shake to your body started to calm. 

Leaving your hands in front of the fire you turned your head to look at the rest of the room. Cracks of grey light from the shutters behind you showed some dust in the air. Outside of the couch, coffee table, and floor lamp the only other piece of furniture was a high backed leather chair. All of the furnishing looked old. 

The room was long and had room for much more furniture. There weren’t any electronic devices: no tv, no modem, no WiFi lights blinking anywhere. If it weren’t for the floor lamp you wouldn’t have been certain the place had electricity. 

Where were you? Who were you with? What happened last night? You shut your eyes and tried to remember, but all you got were flashes that made your head ache. 

You pulled one hand back and placed it on your forehead, allowing the heat from you palm to seep into your face. There were so many questions. 

“Are you warm enough? Can you walk?” He stood in the doorframe that went into the kitchen. 

“Yes.” You pushed yourself back onto your feet. 

Everything hurt, but not enough to immobilize you again. The man did not come to help as you pulled the blanket tighter around your shoulders and walked toward him. 

“I don’t eat anywhere but the kitchen.” He spun and walked away. 

When you made it to the door the faint scent of oatmeal hit your nose. It wasn’t your favorite, but your stomach gurgled at any food. 

The man pulled out a chair and you walked over, taking a seat. The kitchen was at least double the width of the other room. You noticed a closed door in the corner next to the stove and a small hallway to the back. He took a seat opposite you. 

“Eat.” He folded his arms across his chest. 

Even if you weren’t starving his order carried a note that would’ve made you comply. You picked up the spoon and shoveled the bland oats down your mouth. There was a glass of water too and when you noticed it you grabbed it without hesitation and chugged. If you were a plant you were watering yourself. 

The man didn’t say anything. He just watched you eat. When you looked up at him there was a hint of a smile on his face, as if he approved. You looked back at your food and decided to focus on that instead. 

“Do you want more?” He picked up your empty glass of water and walked to the sink. 

“Please.” You were at the point where you would lick the bowl clean. 

“Alright.” He brought the glass back filled to the brim and took your bowl back to a pot on the stove. 

“What’s your name?” You took another chug of water. 

He didn’t respond and you worried you shouldn’t have asked. The table was in the middle of the kitchen, the door and fridge behind you, to your right was the sink and all the cabinets and in front of you the stove, hall and closed door. The floor was black and white checked. You figured the kitchen was updated in the 1950s, looking much more modern than the rest of the home. 

“Bucky.” He turned back around with a refilled bowl. 

You pulled your chin back. It was the first question he had answered and you didn’t expect to hear such an odd name. 

“What’s yours?” He set the food in front of you. 

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” You picked up the spoon again and took another bite. “Bucky is an unusual name. What is it short for?” 

“Why don’t you tell me how you ended up at that market?” He put his arms on the table and leaned forward. “Or in Eastern Europe?” 

“I flew into Paris and was taking a train to Turkey. I’m supposed to meet my uncle in Istanbul.” At least you knew what general part of the world you were in. “I was drinking with my friend on the train, I must have had too much. Next thing I know I’m waking up on the streets in some little town.” 

“Your friend?” Bucky barely blinked while he stared at you. “Was she traveling with you?” 

“No, actually I just met her on the train.” You picked up another spoonful of food. “See my uncle, he showed up at my parents’ funeral and offered to have me move with him, he’s the last family I have left. I didn’t know if I wanted to move to Istanbul, but I figured I’d check it out for a few months. He has to be worried sick about me.” 

Bucky rolled his lips between his teeth as he nodded his head. 

“Do you have a phone? I didn’t memorize his phone number, but I’m sure I can find him. Maybe contact a consulate?” You paused to take a sip of water. 

Bucky took a deep breath and glanced toward the sink. 

“Thank you.” You didn’t want him to think you weren’t grateful. “I don’t know how I fell off the train. Is there a stop nearby? Maybe I drank too much and wondered off? I left my passport, my phone, all my clothes, my money.” 

You let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling, blinking away the tears. You didn’t want to cry in front of the man who just saved you from wondering the streets for hours. 

“Y/N. I need you to listen very carefully to me.” Bucky annunciated every word. You dropped your gaze to look at him. 

His tight features relaxed while his eyes glazed over. You knew he was struggling with what to say. 

“You’ve been…unlucky.” He moved his jaw from side-to-side. “This is a bad place.” 

“What do you mean?” His house? It was a little unloved, but with a few pictures on the wall it would be fine. 

“You are in a small, lawless, country. Most people don’t even know the name or that it exists.” Bucky folded his arms again. 

“Oh?” He let out a small chuckle. An undiscovered country in the middle of Europe? You found that hard to believe. “This is a mistake. Even if I get in touch with the train company, I can figure this out.” 

You saw the townspeople today. They looked like normal people. Why would anyone even live in a lawless place? Images of the Wild West came to your mind. That was not what you saw this morning. 

The oatmeal in your stomach was expanding and a wave of sleepiness washed over you. You brought your hand to your mouth to cover a yawn. 

“You should get some rest.” Bucky stood up from the table. “I’ll figure something out.” 

“My uncle will be worried. I need to contact him.” That was the right thing. When you didn’t show up tomorrow he would probably send out the national guard for you. 

The realization changed the guilt you were feeling to relief. Maybe the train already figured out you were missing too. People would be looking for you. 

Bucky walked over to the closed door next to the stove, he pulled it open and you saw a claw foot tub with a shower. 

“This is the bathroom. There isn’t one upstairs.” 

“Thanks.” You stood up from the table. “But right now I just want to lay down.” 

Bucky nodded before closing the door. He walked around the stove to the back hallway. You followed and saw it led to a back door and two sets of stairs to your left, one down one up. He started up. 

The steps were thin, narrow, and steep. Even though the walk wasn’t that long you imagined tumbling down the things would be easy and painful. They were some old form of tile and faded rose wallpaper covered the walls. 

The steepness made it so his ass was right in front of your face as you trailed him. A warmth come over you and you tried not to look straight ahead as you walked upstairs. 

The hallway at the top was very thin. The entire upstairs sat on top of the room with the fireplace. Whoever built this house had the idea of very few people who loved to cook living here. 

“That’s my room.” At the end of the hall was a shut door. “You can stay here.” 

Bucky opened a door right at the top of the stairs. The room was probably nine feet by five feet. A very odd design. There was an old wardrobe and then a deflated twin size bed you knew would be lumpy, but right now looked so comfy with a quilt and a pillow. 

The cloud of dust from the tiny window in the corner didn’t bother you. The aches working their way through your body came back. All you wanted in the entire world was that bed. 

“I’ll be around when you wake up.” Bucky moved to the side so you could walk into the room. 

“Thank you.” You weren’t sure you got the entire sentiment out before you collapsed on the bed. 

You still wore the throw he gave you and pulled it tighter around you as you started to drift off to sleep. Your uncle would notice you were missing soon enough. People would be looking for you. Everything would be alright. 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky’s voice almost jarred you from drifting off, you’d forgotten he was there. 

But then the door shut and the sleepiness returning. It would be okay. It had to be. 

~~~ 

CHOP! Bucky brought down the axe, splitting the wood in two. That innocent look on her face. So trusting, completely oblivious to what was going on. CHOP! He split another log. 

He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth. That she had been sold like an animal. Drugged, tossed off the train on purpose. Would she even believe him? All the facts lined up. 

CHOP! That friend was no friend at all. But given the fact Y/N told Bucky her entire life story unprompted in less than two minutes it was impossible to tell if the uncle was in on it or not. CHOP!

Bucky assumed he was, but he always thought the worst of people. SPLIT! If she went to any type of official figure here they would return her to the traffickers. 

He would have to smuggle her out of the country. The Romanian boarder wasn’t far distance wise, but it would mean scaling mountains to cross it and that was next to impossible this time of year. 

The Ukraine was out too for the same reasons. That left Hungary or Slovakia. Both were clear on the other side of the country and had heavily protected borders. 

Odds were some of the guards were heavily paid by the traffickers and would be looking for her. Besides that, he didn’t have a car at that moment. 

This was a mess. CHOP! She was going to have to stay here, for at least the winter. Bucky didn’t see any other option. SPLIT! 

“Hi.” Bucky went rigid at the sound of her voice. “Um, I found a spare toothbrush in your bathroom. I hope you don’t mind that I opened it.” 

“It’s yours.” Bucky set the axe down and turned. 

She still had the blanket wrapped around her. Her lips did a slight turn upward. 

“I was scared you were going to be mad.” She stuck a hand out and smoothed her hair back. “I know I’m only going to be here for a little bit, I don’t want to overstep my bounds.” 

So naïve. Most people in her position would be bawling, terrified. She was a victim in a strange place with a stranger and was worried about taking a toothbrush. It was surreal. 

“I don’t have a car, or a phone, or a way to reach anyone.” Bucky needed to come clean with her, let her know what was happening. 

“Tomorrow morning, my uncle will notice I’m missing.” She let out a small laugh. “I thought maybe you could take me back to that town again? Do you speak their language? Maybe be a translator and we can make a phone call. By that point I’m sure he will have alerted everyone, the consulate, the train company, the police, probably anyone who will listen.” 

“Right.” Coward. 

The town and the surrounding area had to be crawling with a team searching for her. Bucky guessed a woman like her was worth at least 500,000 Euros, maybe even a million. That was an investment nobody was going to let slip away. 

He assumed that several townspeople already reported him leaving with her. That was going to be a problem for him. The next time he needed supplies he was going to have to travel double the distance to the next city. 

At least the country house was safe. He took a strange way back in case they were being followed and was already passing two closer cities. They wouldn’t search this far out. 

“So you don’t mind if I stay the night?” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Endearingly awkward, too trusting, and ripe for picking. Y/N was like finding a peach in a desert. 

“It’s fine.” Bucky lied. 

She would be staying a lot longer than a night, but at least he bought himself some time for her to figure that out on her own.

“Thanks.” She rocked back on her heels. “Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime? I mean, I don’t think I can chop wood, but I could carry some of it inside? Make a stack for you?” 

“You don’t have a jacket and its near freezing out.” Bucky picked up several pieces of wood. “Go back inside.” 

“Oh.” Her eyes dropped to the ground as she spun and started walking. 

She was certainly good at following orders. There were never any follow up questions. Obviously the girl was scared. Bucky felt a pang of guilt sending her away with nothing to occupy her thoughts. 

“Wait.” It took Bucky two steps to catch up with her. “Upstairs in my bedroom, go into the closet and see if there is anything that will fit you. Take a shower and then wash your clothes.” 

“Alright.” She nodded her head. 

“There’s a sink and a clothesline in the basement. You have to do it by hand.” Hopefully she took her time. 

Bucky was used to staying self-sufficient. One of the reasons he liked this place was running it kept him busy. If he sat down for a few minutes he feared, he would fall into his own dark memories. 

He knew he was going to have to explain the situation to her and when the reality set in that innocence in her eyes was going to die. He was not looking forward to being the cause. 

~~~ 

Everything would be okay. You kept repeating that to yourself. When you got to the top of the stairs you went straight for Bucky’s bedroom. You expected another tiny room but to your surprise it was pretty big. 

The floors were the same strange tile, and the bed looked as old as yours but it was much larger. Not quite a king, but probably Europe’s version. It was tall too. You could see rolling out and smacking the floor hurting. 

There was a chest of drawers and an upholstered chair too. The chair caught your eye. It was white with blue flowers. You noticed the wallpaper in the room matched. The bed was covered in at least ten pillows and there was a blue quilt with three thin blankets underneath. 

Either Bucky inherited this place from his grandmother or it came furnished and he didn’t change a thing. 

Closet. You remembered the reason you were in here. To your left there was another fireplace with a stack of wood overflowing next to it. Maybe the entire home was heated by those things. 

Next to the fireplace you spotted the closet. It jutted out, someone had built it. Probably because the original architect didn’t see a use for a closet, or maybe it was a one bedroom and your room was the closet originally. That actually made some sense given the size difference. 

You went to the plywood box and pulled it open. Everything was perfectly organized by garment type and color. You looked over your shoulder at the flawless bed. Military. Bucky had to have served at some point. 

That made you feel safer. It dawned on you that you’d never felt unsafe with him. Why? He was a stranger. You shook off the question. You wouldn’t break down. Everything would be okay. 

You grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black work-out pants. You could make these work. 

The last thing you wanted was to end up alone with your thoughts. So even though you chose the clothing quickly you planned on taking the longest shower of your life, scrubbing yourself into oblivion. 

It was no secret that you had become a pro at distracting yourself the past month. You didn’t want to think about your parents’ deaths and as long as you kept busy you wouldn’t. This was no different than that situation. 

Bucky told you to shower and do laundry and that was exactly what you were going to do. So you shut the door to the closet and his room before heading back downstairs. Other thoughts tried to force their way into your brain but you pushed them out with your mantra: everything would be okay. 

~~~   
The basement was short. You almost had to bend over. The stairs down were as dangerous as the stairs up, except for if you fell it would mean a hard landing on concrete. 

A wall of painted bricks divided the basement in half, but it was so creepy and dark you didn’t even want to explore the other side. 

It didn’t stop you from washing though. Luckily the basin sink was at the bottom of the stairs and the clothes line started right above. You scrubbed your jeans, shirt, bra, and panties ten times before adding them to the clothes line and using the pull system to send them deeper into the basement. 

You adjusted Bucky’s pants. It felt so dirty wearing his clothes without any undergarments, but you didn’t have any other choice. A heat hit your cheeks when you thought about searching his underwear drawer. 

Even though you never expected his clothing to fit you right, they seemed to hang in the exact right place where it wasn’t too tight or loose. You still worried a little about getting too cold, but the black and red blanket was against the stairs, when you went back up you would wrap yourself again. 

There was a basket of warn clothes at the bottom of the stairs and when you finished yours you were happy for more work and eagerly started washing Bucky’s with the exact amount of care and concern. 

“You don’t have to wash those.” Bucky’s voice made you snap your head to the stairs. “Come on. I made dinner.” 

Had that much time passed? You yawned and your stomach ached again. You had skipped lunch after all. Your feet felt so heavy as you walked up the stairs. A yawn escaped your mouth but it quickly turned into a cough and you covered your mouth with your fist. 

“Are you alright?” Bucky didn’t stop walking. 

“I’m fine.” You picked up the blanket and tried to wrap it around yourself like a shawl. 

The table had two plates set out on it. Even before you saw the food the smell told you it was eggs. You saw an omelettes with glasses of water. 

“I eat eggs a lot.” Bucky pulled out your chair, but didn’t wait for you to sit before walking to the other side and sitting down himself. “The chickens make it easy.” 

“I like eggs.” You picked up your fork and started eating. 

He took a bite and suddenly the house felt too quiet. You looked at the window behind him and saw the sky was turning dark blue. It was later than you expected. You sighed in relief, at least the time went by fast. Tomorrow everything would be alright again. Your uncle would sound the alarm and you would respond. But in the meantime you didn’t want to come off as rude to your host, you decided to start the small talk. 

“Is the barn heated?” You took another bite. “What will you do with them when it gets sub zero?” 

“The winters hover around the freezing point. It won’t ever get that cold, but the snow can be brutal. Meters deep.” He ate more. 

“How long have you lived here?” You thought back to his comment about this being a lawless area.   
“A month.” Bucky’s fork hit the plate with a scratching sound. 

Did you ask the wrong question? Another yawn escaped your mouth and again it turned into a cough. You turned to your side and bent down as the coughing continued this time. The last thing you wanted was to shun his food. 

“Is the omelette okay?” The sound of his chair scratching against the floor carried across the kitchen. 

He was walking toward you. It was enough to make you sit back up again and try to manage your throat. You picked up the glass of water and tried to muffle your cough. 

“It’s fine, I’m just not that hungry.” You took another sip and stood up from the chair. “I think I need sleep. I’ll be fine in the morning.” 

Your body felt so heavy. Nothing you had said was a lie. Bucky was right in front of you. His brow scrunched and you turned your head to look over your right shoulder as your started toward the stairs. 

“I can’t thank you enough.” He really was your savior. “It’s been a long day. Tomorrow I’ll be out of your hair.” 

He didn’t speak, but he gave you a slight nod as he followed you to the stairs. 

You’d slept most of the day, but you were still exhausted. This wasn’t like you. At least the stairs were vertical enough you got away with using your hands to fake crawl while he waited at the bottom. 

When you got to the top you pushed open the door to your room and weren’t sure you could make it the six inches to your bed. 

You collapsed on top of it immediately and another coughing fit came. Your chest started to burn. It annoyed you because it was blocking your sleep. That was all you needed. Then everything would be okay.  
~~~   
“AHHHH!!!” A blood curdling scream made your eyes open. “RRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!”

You coughed as you sat up in bed, your body felt like jelly. The screaming continued. It carried such pain. What was happening? You stood up and went to the hallway. 

The noises were coming from Bucky’s bedroom. With heavy feet you leaned against the wall as you walked. Was he okay? Was someone hurting him?

You didn’t hesitate when you opened the door. His shrieks were so loud you almost covered your ears, but in the dark you could see him thrashing around. Night terror. 

Without thinking you went to the bed and touched his shoulder. It was cold and hard, not what you were expecting. 

“Bucky wake up.” You started to shake him. “You’re having a nightm…”

You didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence before you were slammed down on the floor. Fingers were on your throat squeezing your breath away. That was the last thing you felt before your head bounced back against the hard tile and everything went black.   
~~  
A whimper broke Bucky from his trance. His breathing was ragged as he let go of Y/N’s neck. 

“Shit.” He went to flip on the lamp. “I’m so sorry, you scared me.” 

Why did she come in here? When light flooded the room Bucky’s heart sank. 

“No no no no no…” He dropped to the floor, sliding next to her. 

She was dead. The first person he tried to help he murdered. He was evil. Then he felt a hot breath on his hand. He noticed her chest rising and falling. She was alive. 

He closed his eyes and dropped his neck, never expecting to be happy about knocking an innocent girl out. He moved her head to the side and ran his hand over her hair. There was no blood. 

He pulled her close to him and lifted her up so she was in his arms. 

“Y/N can you hear me?” He snapped his fingers in front of her face. 

No response. He hoped she wasn’t concussed. He tried to give her a gentle shake. 

“Y/N. I need you to wake up.” He snapped next to her ear. 

“Mmmmm.” She let out a groan and wiggled closer to him, so her head fell against his chest. “Where awweroirjsh.” 

He couldn’t make out what she was saying. She was so delicate in his arms, he didn’t want to hurt her again and she wasn’t safe with him. She was also hot. Ridiculously hot. Bucky brought his hand to her forehead. 

“Fuck, you’re burning up.” He stood up with her in his arms and laid her down in his bed. 

Maybe it wasn’t him throwing her to the ground that caused the black out. He shook his head in disappointment. The girl spent the entire night on the street in the cold last night and then the chilly motorcycle ride after. He should have known she was going to get sick. 

“I’ll be right back.” He didn’t know if she could hear him as she cuddled into the bed. 

He jumped down the entire flight of stairs and did the same into the basement. He rounded the cement wall to the other side and went to his supply shelf. Then he flipped on the lantern and grabbed the medical bag. 

Most of what he had was for pain management and battle wounds. But he knew there were antibiotics in there somewhere. He had almost tossed them last time he loaded up, but for some strange reason decided to hold on to them, not like he was capable of getting sick, but he never knew if a wound could get infected. 

He found the bottle and grabbed it. Then he took a bottle of pain pills too. He didn’t think mixing them would be a problem. 

Bucky went back upstairs and grabbed water from the kitchen before going back to his bedroom. 

“Y/N. I need you to wake up.” He sat next to her on the bed. 

“No.” There were tear stains on her face, at least she wasn’t dehydrated. 

“Now.” Bucky snapped. 

Y/N’s eyes opened a crack as she positioned herself on her elbow. 

“Take these.” He held his hand out. 

To his surprise she just dipped her head and ate them out of his palm. He put the water to her lips and tilted the glass. 

“Good girl.” He wasn’t an expert, but figured her fever was in the 103-104 range. 

He was surprised she had enough strength to walk into his room earlier. When he took the water away she collapsed on the bed. 

Maybe he should have left her. He wasn’t capable of taking care of anyone. How did he not notice she was sick? He felt like a failure. No. He was right to have saved her, and he would make sure she got better. 

He walked over to the corner of the room and dragged the ugly chair over to the bed. Even if that meant watching her all night. 

“I’m sorry.” He sat in the chair as he took in her face. “I’m so sorry Peach.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose, but Bucky stayed in the chair. He leaned forward with his elbows on the arms and face resting in his hands. Every blink he took felt too long, every breath she took was too labored. Whatever sickness was going through her was bad.

“Aaaaa.” She tried to stretch, but her lips trembled.

He wasted no time putting his hand to her forehead. It was even hotter. 

“I’ll be right back.” He knew Peach couldn’t pay attention to him, but the compulsion to explain was still strong. 

After jumping the stairs, he went right for the kitchen. He took out a cloth and soaked it in cold water before popping open the small freezer and putting adding a few ice cubes. Then he took the stairs three at a time rushing back at her side. 

 

“Does that feel better?” He placed the cloth of ice on her forehead. 

Peach let out a whimper, but her lips curved upward for a split second. It sent a wave of warmth through him: she approved. 

 

Bucky had woken up to his screams on a regular basis. It didn’t take long for him to connect the dots and figure out that’s why she must have come to his room the night before. Luckily he was used to getting 4-5 hours of sleep a night. This was the first time his shrieks had bothered anyone else. 

Instead of thinking about the reason he was screaming he thought about Peach. He replayed every interaction they’d had in his head. Then he let his mind wander. Imagining if the traffickers had picked her up. 

Where would she be? Who would’ve bought her? Would she have been defiant? Would they beat her into submission? Torturing her? Hurting her. His blood pressure rose and he gripped the arms of the chair so hard they almost splintered. That timeline was avoided. He saved her. Nobody would ever hurt her. 

The same circle of thoughts continued. Bucky was happy to think about her and not his own issues, and the more he remembered their short time together the more he was certain in his choice to grab her from that market. 

“You’re safe Peach.” He ran his hand over her hair. “Just get better.” 

Her eyelids started to flutter, but they never opened. She needed sleep. Once enough time had passed he reached out to run his hand over her cheek. 

“Wake up. I need you to take a pill.” He tried to lift her head. 

“No.” She curled into a ball and lowered her face back to the pillow. 

“Yes.” Bucky locked his arm and lifted her, holding his palm out again. “Now Peach.” 

 

Her small resistance left and she opened her mouth, eating out of his palm again. He was quick to grab the glass of water and make her drink. She started to pull her mouth away, but Bucky lifted her cheek a little more. 

 

“Keep drinking.” 

 

She took another big gulp of water, followed by a few smaller gulps. 

 

“That’s it Peach.” He loved the way she listened. “Good girl.” 

Water started to dribble down the side of her face and he pulled the glass away. 

 

“Rest.” Her head hit the pillow and he ran his hand over her hair again. “Get better for me.” 

 

Peach let out a coo and cuddled into the pillow. She was VERY good at listening. 

The sky was starting to darken. He had spent the entire day watching her. All of the chores around the house were forgotten. He went to the window and glanced down at the animals. Their food buckets were low, but nothing he couldn’t fix. 

Bucky glanced back at the bed. She was fast asleep. He needed thirty minutes. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” he repeated the earlier comment. 

When he left this time he felt a strange pull on his heart. It was a lie. What did right back mean?

Maybe it meant thirty seconds, maybe it meant a few hours. Bucky weighed the options while he tended to the chickens. The only distraction he had was the weather. The cold mixed with the humidity meant snow was coming. He was certain. 

He shooed the cow into the barn. The chickens would find their own way eventually, but the heifer was far more important. He looked back up at the house. The animal was no longer the most important being on the property. 

 

When Bucky went inside he bottled the urge to run upstairs. The last thing Peach needed was someone smelling like farm animals. He jumped in the shower.

 

It was the fastest wash of his life. After he turned off the water and dried himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed upstairs. His heart felt like it was lurching out of his chest to get to her, but he took the steps one at a time, knowing he was going to spend the night watching her again. 

It was wrong to get attached to anyone, but right now she needed him and he planned on delivering her wants. 

 

He went straight for the medicine and popped another pill into his hand before waking her. She let out a groan, but without words, he put his palm to her lips. 

 

Peach ate the pill and Bucky raised the glass of water. This time she didn’t try to break away for a few seconds. She was getting better. 

“Hmmm.” He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Not better enough, she was still burning up. 

He wished there was more he could do to help. But right now it was a waiting game. In the event she did open her eyes he didn’t want to scare her any more than she already was. 

 

Bucky went to the closet and pulled out some clothes. When he stretched the black thermal top over his body he caught a glimmer of his arm. She’d probably noticed that too. So far he’d kept gloves on with long sleeves. He imagined she has some questions about that too. Right now he had questions too, did it terrify her? Did she think of him as part machine?

He didn’t think Peach was like that, but Bucky had seen the worst in humanity. Hell, he felt like the worst in humanity at times. Maybe it was better for her if she was scared of him. 

The sun was starting to set. Bucky didn’t want the room to get a chill. He put some logs in the fireplace and lit them up. When he walked back to the bed he found the firelight gave Peach a little glow. The flames would serve a second purpose tonight; he’d be able to watch her better. 

Zoning out on her face was easy. Bucky paid attention to her comfort level but found himself concentrating more on her than her illness. What was her home like? Did she like to read or was she more of a movie person? What was her favorite color? Simple questions, but he found himself caring about the answers. 

“Hmmmff.” She squeaked and curled in tighter, her lips started to tremble. 

 

“Peach what’s wrong?” Bucky jutted forward and ran his hand over her forehead. Her fever was peaking. 

He glanced at the clock on the far wall. It wasn’t time for medicine yet. 

 

“Cold.” Her teeth chattered. “So cold.” 

“You have the chills.” Bucky looked at the fire, the room was hot almost to the point it was uncomfortable. 

“Please. So cold.” A tear fell from her eye. “Cold.” 

“Alright.” Bucky stood up from the chair. 

He went to the spare room and grabbed the blanket off the bed as well as the black and red throw he’d given Peach yesterday. He didn’t think either was going to provide much more warmth. 

When he got back to his bedroom he placed both on top of her.

“Is that better?” Bucky tucked the extra blankets around her trembling body. 

 

“No.” Her voice transitioned into a cry. “Please. So cold.” 

 

It broke his heart to hear the pain in her voice.

 

“It will pass. It’s just the chills.” Bucky didn’t know if he was trying to reassure her or himself. 

 

“It hurts.” She twisted her head into the pillow. “Everything hurts.” 

 

Bucky couldn’t give her another pain pill. It was too soon. Besides, the hurt might have been more psychological than real. 

 

“Help me.” She was still on her side but started to bury her head into the pillow. “Please. Freezing.”

Assess the situation, find a solution. Peach let out a sob. Bucky couldn’t stand the sound. He needed to take care of her. 

 

“Here.” He went on auto-pilot as he climbed in the bed behind her. 

 

Bucky laid on his side and pulled her back to his chest, wrapping one arm under her and the other over her so she was flush with his body. He swung his thigh over her leg and held her tight, hoping to transfer some body heat and calm her shaking. 

“Is that better?” Her hair was right under his nose. 

She nodded her head and let out a sigh. Bucky didn’t dare loosen his hold. Peach sniffled and her breathing started to regulate, she’d drifted back to sleep. 

 

Bucky found himself cocooning the poor girl. It was never a position he’d anticipated, but it worked in calming her down. Twenty minutes, a half hour tops. Once he was certain she would stay asleep he would move back to the chair. 

He studied her breathing as the crackling of the fire mixed with the heat filled the room. Twenty minutes…

~~~

Bucky let out a yawn and rolled his shoulder back. He breathed in and smelled sweet and saltiness. His eyes flickered open and he saw grey light. 

 

It took him a few moments to come to. He looked down at Peach, still fast asleep in his arms. It was morning. He’d fallen asleep in the bed with her. 

He turned and looked at the clock. His mouth hung open in shock. He’d been asleep for at least eight hours. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he slept that long. He pulled his leg off of her and sat up in the bed, gentling rolling his arm out from under her. She moaned and arched her back. 

 

Not only had he slept for eight hours, but he also didn’t have a dream. There was no waking in a cold sweat being plagued by real-life nightmares. He slept soundly, in peace. 

 

Peach. She had missed her dose of medicine. Bucky got off the bed and walked to the other side. He pressed his hand to her forehead and noticed the sweat on her brow. Her fever broke. She felt almost cool to the touch. 

 

He knew her health should be his number one priority right now, but he still couldn’t believe he’d slept through the night with no horrible dreams. Bucky needed to get a handle on that before he woke her. 

~~~

“You need to take your medicine.” A hand was on your shoulder lightly shaking. 

 

“Ughhh.” It felt like a train ran you over. 

Train. You weren’t in your home, you were lost in Eastern Europe. The memory made you open your eyes. Bucky sat in the chair, his palm out with a pill in the middle. He brought it closer to your mouth. 

 

You sat up on your elbows. A layer of sticky sweat covered your body. You looked around and saw that you were in his bed.

 

“What happened?” You sat up further. 

“Take the pill Peach.” Bucky pushed his hand out further. 

“Peach?” You grabbed the medicine with your fingers and took it to your mouth. Then you reached out and took the glass of water he was holding. 

There was a spark of disappointment in his eyes.

“Sorry.” You didn’t understand the nickname, but if it was easier for him than your real name you didn’t care. “The last thing I remember was eating the omelet.” 

The thought of food made your stomach pang. You were hungry. 

 

“You got sick. Your fever just broke.” Bucky reached out and touched your forehead. “You need to take it easy.” 

 

“How long was I out for?” You couldn’t afford another major memory gap. 

 

“Thirty-six hours.” The corner of Bucky’s lip twitched like he was fighting a smile.

 

“God.” You brought your knees up and buried your face into your knees. “And you took care of me? Let me take over your bed? I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Bucky put his hand on your back. 

 

You weren’t expecting the touch and turned your head towards him as he ran his hand up and down. 

 

“Do you think you can handle some food?” His eyes danced over you. 

 

You barely knew the man, but it seemed like there was a change in him. As if some of the tension in his frame had vanished. 

 

“I’ve got some canned soup. Can you stomach that?” He pulled his hand away as he rose. 

 

You nodded and started to get out of bed. He put his other hand on your knee and shook his head. You looked down at the cool touch and noticed the metal.

A vague memory came. Touching something cold and hard. It made you wince. 

 

“Stay in bed.” He backed up. “Let me take care of you.” 

 

“Ummm….my Uncle?” You looked up at him. “He’s gotta be worried sick.”

 

“Well, you are actually sick.” Bucky clicked his jaw. “Worry about yourself for a few hours Pea…um, Y/N.”

Your body ached and a wave of sleepiness fell over you. There was nothing you could do at the moment and the idea of leaving the bed was sounding less and less favorable. 

 

“Okay.” You hooked your arm under the pillow as a yawn left your mouth.

You wondered where Peach came from as you fell back to sleep. 

It felt like a minute had passed when Bucky was shaking you again. 

“Come on, you have to eat a little.” Bucky pulled you upward. 

 

“I just want to sleep.” The fever dreams you’d been having returned. 

Bucky placed a hand to your forehead. 

 

“A little bit of soup first.” He held a spoon out. 

The smell made you sneer.

 

“Now Y/N.” The broth was in front of your mouth. 

 

You dipped your head and took some. 

 

“Good girl.” He held out more. 

 

Even in your haze, you smiled at the praise. If it was that important you ate something you would try. 

 

“That’s it.” He continued to feed you. “You can lay back down soon.” 

 

“Thank you,” you murmured the words. 

 

Why was he taking care of you like this? You were a stranger to him. When this was done and you were back with your family you would forever be grateful. 

 

~~~

She was getting better. There was even a moment of clarity. Bucky didn’t feel as guilty leaving her to take care of the house this time. He fed the animals and chopped some more wood. 

When he raised his ax he noticed a small flake land on the blade. He looked up to see flurries. It was nothing at the moment, but he had the feeling these were scouts leading the pack and a storm was following. 

 

Just in case he pulled out the snow shovel from the barn and brought it to the front door. 

 

It was a little later than yesterday when he went back inside. He froze in place when he saw her, slumped over the kitchen table. 

 

“Peach what are you doing out of bed?” He took off his jacket and hung it next to the door before going over to her.

 

“Bathroom…too tired to walk.” She was seated at least. 

 

“Come on.” He grabbed her arm and flung it around his neck when he scooped her up. 

This was his fault. He should have carried her down earlier. 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” She rested her head on his chest. “Who’s Peach?”

“You make it easy.” That was true, but Bucky didn’t want to answer the second part of her question. He didn’t mean to keep calling her that, but in his mind, that was all he thought of her as.

“I don’t mind.” She nuzzled up next to him as they rounded the top of the stairs. “You can call me whatever you want.” 

 

There she went, being sweet again. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” He set her on the bed. “Can you take another pill?” 

 

She popped open her mouth. Earlier when she gave it to herself he felt a little dejected, but he needed to wash up before he went back to feeding her. 

 

“Wait a few minutes.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

When he stood back up he was more shocked than she was. Why did he do that? She didn’t seem to mind as her eyes stayed shut. 

 

He grabbed a change of clothes before heading down to shower. It was nothing, just a friendly kiss. Bucky was enjoying the company, that was all. Even if she was unconscious. Besides, they were going to spend the winter together at this point. He didn’t see a problem in getting comfortable around her. 

 

Soon he found himself beside her again, shaking her awake and giving her the pill. Again she did as instructed and drank extra water. Her fever had returned, but it wasn’t as high as last night. 

Still, he tucked the extra blanket to make her as comfortable as possible. He started the fire and sat down in the chair. A gust of wind made the window shake and Peach cringed in response. 

 

“Just the wind.” Bucky reached out and pushed her hair out of her face. “Just the wind.” 

 

He imagined this was scary for her, but she was doing so well with it. If he could offer her any comfort he would. That was the right thing to do. With that thought he climbed into the bed, positioning himself behind her. 

 

When he pulled her close to him she snuggled down. Bucky placed a kiss on the top of her head this time. 

 

“You’re safe Peach,” he whispered. “You’re safe with me.” 

~~~

There was a weight around your midsection and warm breath on your neck. It was a foreign feeling to you, but in a way it was cozy. As welcoming as the comfort was you felt like you had been sleeping for days. 

 

You lifted your arms above your head and stretched. The weight was gone. You rolled over to see Bucky in bed next to you. 

It dawned on you that he was the weight. He was spooning you? It made you sit up and bring your legs to your chest. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He rolled off the bed and stood up. “You need to take another pill.” 

 

“What are the pills?” You had vague memories of taking some. 

 

“Antibiotics.” Bucky handed you the bottle. “And there’s a pain pill. You didn’t take one of those yesterday though.” 

 

“Yesterday?” You looked up at him. “How long have I been sick for?” 

 

“Four days.” Bucky tilted his head as he looked at you, then put the back of his hand to your forehead. “You look a lot better.” 

 

“Four days?” Memories of him feeding you soup, carrying you up and down the stairs to the restroom, brushing your hair for you. “You took care of me the whole time.” 

Your eyes started to water over. 

 

“I didn’t mind.” Bucky stared at the ground. “I’m going to um, go make breakfast. Do you want me to bring it up to you?” 

 

“No.” You swung your legs off the bed. “I think I can make it downstairs today.” 

 

“Don’t overdo it.” Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you to wobbly feet. “There’s been a few times you tried and ended up collapsing.” 

 

“I remember.” The image of falling, but Bucky catching you before you hit the ground came to mind. You locked eyes with him. “You’ve done a lot for me.” 

 

“How is your stomach? Are you ready for oatmeal or eggs? You just want toast and broth?” Bucky guided you out of the bedroom. 

 

“Right now I feel like I could eat a horse.” You gave a nervous laugh. 

 

“Sorry, not on the menu.” He smiled at you. 

 

It was unexpected to hear him joke. He seemed so serious. Of course, he had gotten to know you pretty intimately the last few days. It made you more self-conscious at how dirty you must have been. Suddenly you wanted a shower more than food. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky’s smile dropped when you reached the top of the stairs. “If you’re not ready I’ll carry you back to bed.” 

 

“No…I just…” You gave a half smile. “Thank you.”

 

“You’ve said that a lot the past few days.” Bucky didn’t drop your arm as he walked down the thin steps first. “You’re welcome.” 

 

“Funny I think that’s the first time I’ve heard that.” More memories were trickling in. 

 

You weren’t sure exactly why he was cuddling you this morning. Maybe it was an accident? After all, the man had given you his bed. Didn’t he deserve to lay down too? Either way, you weren’t going to bring it up. Besides, you would be out of his hair soon. 

 

~~~ 

After eating you took a long hot shower, scrubbing away the sickness as best you could. Once you were finished you planned on washing Bucky’s sheets too, unless he wanted to burn them. 

You hated being confrontational, but it seemed like every time you mentioned contacting your uncle Bucky shut you down and told you to focus on getting better. He wasn’t wrong in his directive though; you had been pretty sick. 

 

Once you finished you dressed in your only clothing, happy to have undergarments back on again. You wondered where your other clothes were. Had your uncle gotten them? Was he sitting staring at them wondering what happened to you? Were they collected as part of the investigation? 

 

No way you weren’t declared missing by now. Was your name on the headlines? What if they assumed you were dead? Would they bury an empty coffin?

 

You shut your eyes and buried the unpleasant thoughts. Bucky would take you back to that town and you would get in touch with your family member. That was all there was to it. Taking a deep breath, you went out of the bathroom, surprised to see him in the kitchen, mixing powders into a bowl. 

 

“What are you doing?” He didn’t look like the type that had a sweet tooth. 

 

“Getting ready to bake another loaf of bread.” He set the bowl of wheat to the side. “I have to be self-reliant out here. Why don’t you have a seat.”

 

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.” You pulled out a chair as he did the same. “First off, I am so grateful for everything you’ve done for me. Really, I hate to think what would’ve happened if you hadn’t found me.” 

 

“Me too.” Bucky nodded his head. 

“Well, I think I may have overstayed my welcome.” You set your hands on the table. “Do you think you could take me back to that town? We could find a way to get ahold of my uncle or even the train company?” 

 

Bucky ran his teeth across his lips and looked to the side as he folded his arms. You didn’t understand why he wasn’t jumping at the chance to get rid of you. 

 

“Peach, think about that night on the train. Do you think there could be a reason you were dropped off in a place like this?” His blue eyes locked on you. 

 

Peach, his nickname for you. It was the first time you’d heard it when you weren’t delirious with fever. Why was he calling you that? Did he know you well enough to give you a nickname? No, in fact, he didn’t know you at all.

 

“Focus.” Bucky unfolded his arms. He leaned forward and put his hand over yours. “Try and think about it.” 

 

Why was he so comfortable touching you? Then you glanced at his other hand and saw the metal. What happened there? He told you this place was dangerous. Was he dangerous? Was that what he was trying to warn you about? 

 

“I’m sorry. This is just a little confusing for me.” You didn’t know whether to pull your hand away. “I don’t understand.” 

 

“Are you asking yourself the right questions?” Bucky’s eyes softened as his lips parted. 

 

What was in that drink? Why were you so trusting of that stranger? Who starts a study abroad program in November? Thinking those little thoughts made your eyes well with tears. No. Everything would be okay. You started to breathe heavily. 

 

“Hey.” Bucky jumped up from the table and rounded to your side, dropping on one knee. “In and out.” 

 

He did over exaggerated breaths. You nodded and pushed the questions down. Everything would be okay. 

 

“I can’t stay here.” You buried the tears. “My uncle, he’ll be freaking out.” 

 

“I know.” Bucky nodded as he stood. “I’ll get you out this place Peach, but you’re going to need some patience.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Your gaze followed him as he walked to the front door. 

“Nobody is going anywhere in this.” Bucky kept his eyes on you when he pulled the wood open. 

 

You stood up and looked outside. Thick, fluffy white flakes fell. There was easily two-three inches on the ground. It would be dangerous enough on those hills with a car that had snow tires. You didn’t think Bucky’s little motorcycle would make it a hundred yards before wiping out. You were trapped. 

~~~ 

Bucky knew he should have laid it all out for her, that she was living in some sort of denial, but he couldn’t do it. She was naïve, not stupid and the snow gave him an out. Now she had enough time to figure things out for herself, without him risking a kill the messenger situation. 

 

Even though she was feeling better she was far from recovered. He told himself the lost look on her face was partial because of the illness. Still, she didn’t speak most of the day. The last four days he’d neglected upkeep on his property so there was plenty to occupy his time, but his thoughts kept wandering back to her.

 

“Do you need to lie down?” He grabbed his winter gear by the door. “I have to work outside and I don’t have boots for you.” 

 

“No.” She shook her head. “I’ve done that enough. I was going to do some laundry.” 

“You don’t have to.” He wanted to tell her to grab a book from the basement, relax but she spoke first. 

“I want to.” She sighed. “If I’m going to stay here, I need to help out.” 

 

Bucky nodded. At least she accepted that she wasn’t going anywhere. It could have been worse. He wanted to comfort her, help her process how dire her situation was, what would have happened to her if it wasn’t for him. But instead, he turned and went outside. Things were easier when she was sleeping. 

 

That brought a smile to Bucky’s face. The last few nights had been the best in recent memory. The way she fit against his body, kept the nightmares away, it was like they were protecting each other. Of course, now that she wasn’t sick he didn’t know her thoughts on sharing a bed. But they had all winter to work on that. He could be patient. 

Peach would realize he saved her and would be eager to return the favor. He was sure of it.

~~~

Burying thoughts and feelings was second nature to you. You stripped both beds and every blanket you could find, along with all the dirty clothes at the bottom of the steps. 

You took your time scrubbing everything and twisting out as much water as you could before hanging it on the line. 

By the time you were done you figured at least a few hours had passed. Instead of asking Bucky for a new chore you went back upstairs and searched for extra linens. Sure enough, there was an extra set for each bed. 

You were meticulous in laying the sheets and fluffing the pillows, trying to drag out the time and occupy yourself as much as possible. 

 

When that was done you went back to the basement. The first items you washed were the thin blankets. Two of them were dry enough to take upstairs, but you walked them up one at a time. 

 

The house started to smell amazing. You knew it was the fresh bread baking. It made your mouth water. Bucky was in and out of the house, but neither of you said a word to each other.

 

It wasn’t like you were mad at him. None of this was his fault, but you were scared if you spoke the wall you’d built would crash. The last thing the man needed was to take more care of you. You’d inconvenienced him enough at it was. 

“Y/N, do you want dinner?” Bucky stuck his head in the basement. 

“Yes.” You were standing at the bottom of the stairs, dazing off into space. 

 

He held out a hand, but it felt wrong taking it. So you acted like you didn’t notice and he spun his palm around. The table was set, just like your first night here. This time it was bread and a thicker soup. 

“I have a freezer in the basement, so there’s some variety, but I didn’t want to bug you.” Bucky pulled out your chair. 

 

“Thank you.” You didn’t mean for not bugging you, it came out wrong. “I mean, this looks great.” 

“Tomorrow I’ll have to spend most of the day shoveling.” Bucky sat down and started eating. “Assuming it slows down.” 

 

You looked to the window above the sink. The sky was darkening by the second, but you saw the fast flakes falling.

 

“What will I do?” You tried to hide the hopelessness from your voice. 

“There’s an attic. I moved most of the previous owner’s things in there. I thought you could sort through it and see if there’s anything you could use.” Bucky took another bite. “Maybe some clothes, or…I don’t know. Anything.” 

You glanced down. Literally, the only thing you owned you were wearing. The lack of possessions didn’t bother you as much as the idea of your jeans and t-shirt getting dirty did. You would need some things. 

 

“I don’t know if you explored the basement at all.” Bucky set his spoon down. “There are some old books, some cards, a few board games down there.” 

 

“Do you like games?” You looked up at him. 

 

Bucky’s jaw hardened.

 

“I didn’t….I’m sorry.” You picked up your spoon and started the eat. 

 

Bucky had only provided for you, taken care of you, there was no reason to be rude. You weren’t even sure if it was intentional on your part or if you were just that awkward at small talk. 

 

“Y/N, I am sorry about the situation, but I am not sorry that I found you. Things could be much worse.” 

You glanced up to see those intense eyes staring at you. The thoughts started creeping their way back into your head. 

“Maybe games wouldn’t be such a bad way to pass the time.” You straightened your back. “What’s your favorite to play?” 

 

“It’s been a long time.” Bucky picked his spoon back up. “Do you want to pick one to play tonight?” 

You could hear the nerves in his voice. Why? Why would a guy who looked like him be nervous asking a girl like you to play a game with him? Why were you trapped here? Where was here? Why didn’t he have a car? Why didn’t anyone in that tiny town help you? 

“I’m pretty tired.” You let out a yawn. “I should probably lay down after dinner.” 

 

“You’re right.” He was quick to answer. 

 

Before the aching feeling in the pit of your stomach that was guilt came back you picked up your spoon and started eating. It wasn’t a lie. You were tired. Trying to keep your brain distracted had left you wiped, and you weren’t recovered from whatever bug you’d come down with. Not one hundred percent anyway. 

 

Neither of you said another word as the sounds of your spoons hitting the bowls echoed across the kitchen. This was temporary. Bucky wasn’t a bad guy. You focused on those thoughts before repeating your mantra to yourself. Everything would be okay.

~~~

You changed into a pair of Bucky’s clothes and left yours folded on the chair. You needed more underwear, but thought it was more important to wear during the day with your jeans than at night in workout pants. 

Questions circled your head, but you blocked them out. Trying to keep your head clear mixed with the bought of sickness brought on sleep easily. 

 

“AHHHHHH!!” A scream made your eyes pop open and jump from the mattress.

“WEROIUJEIRFDSAFNK!” Unintelligible noises came from behind the door. 

 

You stuck your head in the hallway and were hit with déjà vu. Bucky. Something was wrong. You started towards his door when another scream ripped out. 

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with you? There was a shake to your hand as you pulled it away.

 

“AHHHHHH!!” The pain in his voice was too much. 

 

This was too much. You brought your hands to your ears and turned, running down the stairs. 

 

It didn’t matter that nothing fit. It didn’t matter that you didn’t know where you were going. You had to get out of here. 

You stepped into Bucky’s boots by the door and threw on his jacket. The sounds of his screams echoed across the kitchen as you yanked open the front door and fled into the night, not bothering to close it behind you. 

A/N: Thank you for reading!!! I appreciate it so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to lie, I don’t know how I would classify this...it’s not really dubcon, but maybe could be interpreted that way. To me it's sorta fluffy

You lifted your feet as fast as you could, the too large boots and the deep snow stopping you from sprinting. Your speed didn’t matter, you could’ve been traveling by jet and the thing chasing you would still catch up, beating at the barrier you had built in your mind. 

 

“No, no, no, no.” You tried to think of anything, but the door started to splinter, the heavy thoughts pounding away. “Please stop!” 

 

It wasn’t an accident. That was the first one that steeped in. 

 

“Mistake.” You couldn’t hear your own voice over the howl of the wind. 

 

Why did you trust Alice? She was some stranger, but you told her how alone you were in the first minute of meeting her. And then you took that drink? 

 

You collapsed in the snow on to your knees, the cold liquid seeping right into your pants. The dam broke down at the same time you did. 

 

The look of pity on that woman’s face, the way she didn’t understand you, how nobody paid you any attention at the market. They knew. They knew what you had been so in denial about. It was a setup. 

 

If the train stop was not nearby how would anyone find you? Alice probably got off the train with all your possessions. Nobody would notice you were even missing. Except for your Uncle. There was still some hope there. 

 

But he barely knew you. Would he assume you ran off to enjoy Europe on your own? Would anyone believe him that you were abducted? If this country was really as lawless as Bucky said there was no chance of him finding you here. 

 

Bucky. 

 

“Oh no.” The one person who was kind to you, who took care of you, who helped you. And you had been so selfish you sprinted away from him while he was in the throes of a nightmare. He didn’t deserve this and you didn’t deserve him. “I’m coming back.” 

 

You put your hands on the wet snow and pushed yourself back up, spinning around in the darkness. You could follow your footprints back to the house and wake him, end his suffering, help him how he helped you. 

 

Your eyes glanced down and snow smacked into them. Blinking several times you looked up in the darkness. The storm howled and the snow felt like it was coming from every direction. You took a step forward and the icy whiteness filled your too big boot, almost burning against your skin. 

 

How could you be this stupid? You couldn’t focus on that right now. It was not the time to despair. The house couldn’t be that far. 

 

You walked forward, but the wind blew faster. There was no chance of seeing your old path. You were going into this blind. The snow blasted your face, there was no escaping it even if you kept your eyes down. 

 

You tried to pull up the coat and cover your face, but it gave little protection. Your hands were fists inside the coat too, since you had no gloves. Everything in front of you was a mix of black and white. The night and the weather working together against you. 

 

Each step you took filled your boot with snow. Running out of the house like this may have been dumber than taking that drink on the train. Visions of freezing to death made your blood run cold and you tried to double your steps, no way of knowing if you were going closer or further to the house. 

 

The speed was a mistake and pure snow hit your foot.

 

“EEEEEE!” You shrieked into the wind as the cold hit your tender skin. 

 

You had stepped out of the boot. Trying to keep your leg in the air you spun to dig it out of the snow, but you twisted your other ankle in the process and toppled over. 

 

“AHHH!” You screamed before your cheek smashed against the white powder. 

There was no holding back the sobs as you tried to sit up. You were lost. Literally and figuratively. The warm tears vanished as soon as they fell, replaced by cold flakes. You would not survive this. 

 

That didn’t mean you were ready to lay down and die. There was still some hope, and you would fight until the end. You dipped your bare hands into the snow further and tried to feel around for the missing boot. 

 

Your fingers found it and you yanked it out of the snow. With cupped hands you tried to scoop the ice away, wondering if the boot was so wet it would be worse than walking. Deciding anything was better than bare feet you spun back around, bracing yourself for how awful slipping on the shoe would feel. 

 

Before you got the chance you were hoisted in the air. Your breath caught in your throat as Bucky tossed you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing. 

 

Another sob racked through you as your head hung down his back, shielded enough to feel the warmth of the tear on your skin. 

 

The snow seemed to pose no threat to the man as he took large steps with direction. There was no chance he was lost. He was your savior…again. Three times now. 

 

“Thank you,” you whispered, knowing he couldn’t hear you over the wind. “Thank you.” 

 

You were alive only because of this man and you swore to yourself that he would understand how grateful you were. You were willing to do anything to prove it. 

~~~ 

The blizzard was so strong you didn’t see the house come into view. It didn’t cross your mind you were back until Bucky yanked open the door and the snow stopped smacking into you. 

 

The lack of white and wind left you with nothing to focus on but your chattering teeth as the cold soaked into your bones. Bucky didn’t set you down, instead, he continued his long strides until you were in the living room. 

 

“I’m….”. You didn’t get the word ‘sorry’ out before he set you on your feet. 

 

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” In the darkness, it was impossible to see his face. 

 

“I’m…” You didn’t get to say ‘not wearing any underwear’ before he interrupted you. 

 

“NOW!” The power of his voice made your eyes well with tears but took away all hesitation. 

 

With numb shaky fingers, you pulled off the coat as fast as you could. Then you ripped the wet shirt over your head, your hair feeling like icicles. You stepped out of the boot and pushed down the pants. 

 

He paid you no attention as he went to the fireplace and tossed some logs inside. You’d never been naked in front of anyone, but were already feeling guilt and shame from running away and leaving him. 

 

The fire roared to life and Bucky turned and walked away. For a few seconds, you got a look at his face. Even though it was brief you saw the anger. 

 

“I’m sorry.” It came out with a whimper. 

 

The warmth of the fire felt amazing and you raised your hands toward the flames, any minor embarrassment over your nudity vanishing. 

 

There was a rustle behind you, but you didn’t turn to look. Would he forgive you? What if he threw you out? Where would you go? Tears started to fall. 

 

Something soft touched your shoulders. Bucky had covered you with a blanket. You shut your eyes, your drops burning your skin as the dripped down your cheek. You really did not deserve this. 

 

“You could have died.” Bucky appeared next to you, holding his hands out. “Is that what you want?” 

 

“No.” You sniffled and glanced over at him. 

 

In the firelight, you saw his bare chest, a similar blanket over his shoulders. He was just as cold as you were, and probably just as naked. 

 

“I said I’d take care of you Peach.” Bucky’s glanced over at you with slanted eyes. “But you’re making that pretty fucking hard.” 

 

“I…I got scared.” You gulped. “It won’t happen again.” 

 

“Of me?” He turned toward you, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. 

 

“No.” You twisted toward him, pulling the blanket around yourself. 

 

His eyes scanned your face, probably trying to tell if you were lying or not. Honestly, you weren’t certain yourself. Everything was so confusing, but one thing was certain. You were grateful for this man. You remembered your promise to prove it. 

 

Before you had a chance to think of a way to express your gratitude Bucky spoke. 

 

“What you did tonight; running out there in a storm.” He clenched his jaw. “You’ve been a bad girl.” 

 

You dropped your gaze to the floor as you recoiled at his words. A renewed sense of shame coming from your heart. A cold hand was on your chin, tilting your head back up. 

 

Bucky was inches from your face as he moved closer. 

 

“I am going to keep you safe.” Your feet started backing away as he grew nearer. “Even if that means protecting you from yourself.” 

 

The firelight dancing across his face made him look feral. Your back hit the wall and Bucky kept walking until his face was centimeters from yours. He paused his chest heavy with breath and fingers holding your chin in place. 

 

His words and actions were too much to process. Bad girl. The phrase was still gut-wrenching. You had to apologize. Again and again, until he believed you. 

 

You parted your lips to speak the words but before they left your mouth Bucky wooshed down. His lips pressed to yours. 

 

“EMMF!” You popped your eyes open in surprise. 

 

Bucky let out a grunt and pushed down harder, forcing your lips against your teeth. You opened your jaw wider, scared you were going to bleed, but the movement gave Bucky the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth and he took it. 

 

His kiss was as demanding as he was, his tongue rolling against yours. Demanding it come to life and respond. 

 

Your head was swimming too much to even attempt to take over so your body did what it was told and you returned his kiss. 

 

Bucky let out a groan of approval and for a moment you felt like you were melting along with the snow still caked in your hair. 

 

He moved closer, positioning himself so his leg was between yours. His thigh pushed against your pussy, the only barrier between the two of you was the blanket. The movement brought you back to reality. 

 

What were you doing? Kissing a stranger? Being naked in front of him? You brought your hands to his chest to push him away, but once they touched his skin you couldn’t bring yourself to shove. 

 

Bucky popped his thigh up, creating friction before lowering it down. The action made you gasp into his mouth, but he never stopped kissing you. 

 

His fingers disappeared from your chin and he grabbed your wrists, one in each hand. He brought them above your head and went flush with your body, lifting you up in the process. 

 

You were practically dangling in front of him, forced to put your weight on his thigh, which he kept sliding up and down slowly. The blanket fell from your shoulders, exposing your breasts. If his leg wasn’t pining it to your body you would’ve been totally bare for the man. 

 

This was wrong. You didn’t know what you were doing. But he was so powerful. Even if you tried to break away would he let you? But more importantly, did you want to? 

 

Bucky pushed your hands together and transferred them into his metal hand. He traced his right one down your side until he came to your hip. He gripped you, digging his fingers in to keep you still. 

 

It made you cry out, but he ignored your protest and continued to kiss you. He held you still against the wall, working his thigh against your pussy, making you focus on the sensations developing. 

 

The stillness made you realize you had been moving, riding him. But now with you pinned he was in complete control. The realization made the act even hotter. What was wrong with you? 

 

Before you could answer the question he picked up speed. Pressing down on your clit as he rocked his thigh against you. His chest barely grazing your nipples as his body moved. 

 

Why did this feel so good? You tried to rock your hips against him only to have him grunt and dig his fingers harder into your hip. 

 

He was in control. You needed to remember that. But his leg was starting to build pressure inside of you. One that you desperately wanted to release. Your body started to shake as you grew closer. 

 

Bucky’s tongue continued to work against yours, but you weren’t sure if you were responding anymore. The only thing you could think of was the orgasm you were chasing. 

 

Orgasm. That was it. This was the first time anyone other than you would draw one from your body. The concept made it that much more desirable. You were tired of being alone. You’d be so alone for so long. 

 

Before you could focus on that line of thought Bucky’s leg picked up speed and you moaned. He pulled his mouth away and pressed his forehead to yours. 

 

Your lips were raw and pulsing from his rough treatment, but you wanted his lips back and found yourself trying to lean your mouth back to his. 

 

“Cum. Cum for me Peach.” 

 

Your eyes moved from his lips to his blues. They were focused on you with deep intensity. 

 

“NOW.” He said the word as he pressed his thigh against you hard. 

 

The explosion happened immediately and you moaned as your body fell forward. Pleasure flooded your every nerve as your toes curled. It felt like you were floating and in a way, you were since your feet did not touch the floor. 

 

“Good girl,” Bucky growled. 

 

His praise sent another wave of tingles through your body. You were his good girl again. That made you almost as happy as the orgasm. Why? 

 

The thought vanished as his hands left your body and you actually fell. Instead of slamming into Bucky’s chest he moved to the side and caught you, turning you around as he cradled you in his arms, both blankets falling to the floor. 

 

His eyes bore into yours, but you were still trying to catch your breath from the orgasm to form a coherent thought. 

 

He dropped down to his knees and started to lay you down. Soft cushions hit your back and you turned your head to see they were on the floor behind you. Bucky’s arms dipped away and he positioned himself on top of you. 

 

It dawned on you what was about to happen and your blood pressure flared. You brought your hands to his chest and shook your head. 

 

“Wait.” 

 

His eyes didn’t leave yours, the flame danced over his face and your head started to swim again. He was beautiful and so kind. What were you scared of? 

 

“I’ll never hurt you Peach.” He dipped his head and pressed his lips to yours. 

 

The words relaxed you and his hard kisses turned soft and he licked your lips, asking for an invitation inside. You parted them and spread your legs, bending your knees. 

 

His hand was between your body and you felt the tip of his cock run up your slit. The previous orgasm has left you soaked and his velvet head gathered some of your juices. He positioned himself at your entrance. 

 

This was it. Stop. You should say the word, but you couldn’t bring yourself to break the kiss. This was what Bucky wanted and didn’t he deserve it? Were you his reward? 

 

His hips flexed down and the warmth of the fire felt nothing like the burn in your pussy as he entered you. 

 

The kiss was no longer an option as your through your head back and winced, gripping his shoulders as you bit back a scream. You heard the first time hurt, but your hips tried to move back as he sunk deeper inside of you, opening you more than you ever thought possible. 

 

“Are you a virgin?” Bucky’s fingers ran down your cheek as he stilled. 

 

You nodded your head and tried to straighten out your body. You expected him to pull out. Be disgusted with your lack of experience. 

 

Instead, his eyes flashed with hunger and his brow deepened. He stared right at you as he continued his descent, splitting you. 

 

Your lip trembled as the pain returned. 

 

“It will pass.” Bucky gave you a light kiss. “It will pass Peach. Then you will be all mine.” 

 

Your body responded to his words, and it felt like you relaxed. As if your pussy was begging to be filled by him. 

 

“That’s it.” Bucky kissed you again. “What a good girl you are. My Peach.” 

 

You stopped biting your lip since his comment drew a moan from you. There was nothing but possessiveness on his face as he slid deeper inside of you. 

 

Your arms were shaking as your chest heaved with deep breaths. Then you felt his pelvic bone press against you. He was sheathed. 

 

“All mine.” Bucky pushed his tongue between your lips. 

 

He didn’t move his cock and soon the pain turned into a dull ache as he kissed you. His mouth started to demand a response and you found yourself returning his kiss. 

 

It was deep and passion filled as he ran one of his arms down your side. His tongue probed you and you welcomed it, but soon it wasn’t enough. You tried to wiggle your hips underneath him, wanting some form of friction. 

 

Bucky flexed his hips and you moaned. Then he pulled out slightly before sliding back into you with ease. There was no hint of pain. 

 

He continued, sliding in and out of you at a slow pace leaving a little more with each motion. The heat from him and the fire caused sweat to form over your entire body. 

 

You started lifting your hips to meet him and each time he withdrew you whimpered eagerly awaiting his swift return. 

 

The pace was too slow. You needed more. His cock was bringing every nerve in your body to life, making them all dance of edge. You’d never felt more alive in your life than at this moment. It was like giving in to animalistic nature. 

 

Nothing mattered, but him. Everything was on fire and Bucky was the water that could put it out. Your nerves flared and you could no longer kiss him, incapable of controlling anything you let your head fall back. 

 

The slowness you were imaging was gone. Bucky was bumping into you at a quick pace that he’d increased so gradually you hadn’t even noticed. 

 

“My Peach.” Bucky fucked into you. “Mine.” 

 

The cliff of your orgasm approached and you flung yourself forward. Your vision went white and hearing blank as you dug your nails into his shoulder. All of your senses blurred into one and you could not tell if you were screaming and you did not care if you were or not. 

 

“Ugh.” Bucky bottomed out inside of you. 

 

His cock seized inside of you and he collapsed. His body as sticky with sweat as yours was. Both of you were gasping for breath. 

 

Safe. That was all you could think of before exhaustion drew you in. You were safe with Bucky. 

 

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments/Likes are appreciated more than you realize! Muah!


	5. Chapter 5

The scent of Peach filled Bucky’s nose and he sighed in contentment. He didn’t open his eyes as he pulled her close, tucking her under his arm with her back to his chest. It was time to get up. Through his eyelids, he could tell the sun was up.

 

He’d slept through the night again, with his Peach in his arms. She calmed him and really was all his. A smile came to his face as he remembered their night together, completely erasing the terror he felt when he saw she was gone. 

 

Bucky always struggled with words, more so in recent years. He was irate, so angry at her for leaving and he couldn’t form what he wanted to say. Bad Girl. It was simple but direct and oh did his Peach respond. 

 

A sexual relationship with another human being was something Bucky never anticipated having again. He was too damaged to love and had caused too much pain to be loved. But Peach, Bucky couldn’t believe he felt this way about another person. 

 

He’d lost control last night, giving orders and pinning her to the wall. But Peach didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. The memory made Bucky’s libido flare and he became aware of the throbbing in his cock.

 

Now that he had Peach there was no reason to take care of it himself. She would see to him and he planned on returning the favor. 

 

Bucky traced his hand down her hip and then spread his fingers, sliding them down her stomach to her sex. His lips went to her shoulder and he placed a few light kisses while he cupped her pussy. 

 

He opened his mouth and started sucking her shoulder as his finger worked its way between her folds. Peach stirred and let out a tiny gruff before squeezing her thighs together. 

 

“You’re going to have a harder time than that keeping me out.” Bucky chuckled, before kissing up her shoulder to her neck. 

 

His fingers traced up her slit until his tip came to her clit. He pressed down and started rubbing in a circle as he nipped her neck. 

 

“Ah!” Peach woke up with that motion and jerked her body forward. 

 

Bucky’s hand continued its motions while he moved his lips to her back and started to kiss down, bending his body forward with hers.

 

“What…”Peach’s hand went to his wrist.

 

Bucky pushed down harder, getting another gasp from her. He slid his metal hand between her and the cushion, palming her breasts in the process. She moaned and rolled her hips with his hand, her grip on his wrist loosening. 

 

As tempting as it was to tease her all morning and hear more of the noises, Bucky was eager to feel her around his cock again. He grazed his teeth on her back as he slid upward and pulled her back against him again. 

 

He continued rubbing and pushing, moving his hand faster. The metal arm slid from her chest to her neck, keeping her head in place as he dropped his mouth to her nook and started suckling on her throat. 

 

“Mmmm.” She made more of those wonderful noises and Bucky’s need to fuck her grew. 

 

He pulsed his fingers against her, drawing, even more, moans from her body before pushing down hard and rubbing at her nub.

 

Peach cried out and her body shook. He knew to let her ride out the orgasm was the gentlemanly thing to do, but it wasn’t the only one he planned on delivering this morning. 

 

When his fingers left her clit Peach groaned, no doubt missing his touch. But Bucky missed hers and couldn’t wait any longer. He moved quickly, placing his hands on her hips and rolled her to her stomach, pulling her back so her ass was in the air. 

 

He reached down and found her clit again and returned the pressure making her moan and thrust against him. His other hand fisted his cock and lined up with her entrance.

There was less resistance than last time, but he still moved slowly into her, flicking and teasing her pearl the entire time. Peach arched her back and slid her arms over her head, making Bucky’s decent easier. 

 

“Good girl Peach.” Bucky bottomed out. “What a good girl I have.” 

She let out a noise Bucky could only describe as a purr. He would learn all her sounds soon enough, and probably some she didn’t even know she could make. For the first time, he found himself hoping for a long winter. 

~~~

The last thing you remembered was falling asleep to an orgasm. You didn’t even know if it was falling asleep of passing out technically. When you woke this morning it was to pleasure being thrust on you again. 

 

Your poor brain couldn’t even wrap itself around what was happening before your body went into overdrive. Bucky knew your pleasure centers better than you ever had. You didn’t understand how these feelings were building in you. How he was doing this? But as you arched your back to make it easier for him you didn’t care. 

 

“Good girl Peach.” Bucky bottomed out. “What a good girl I have.” 

That was all it took for your brain to melt into nothing. He fucked into you hard and you clawed at the cushion, wanting more of him and not sure if you could take it all at the same time. 

 

He guided you with a hand on your shoulder and a finger on your clit, equally teasing and pleasuring you while his cock took you without mercy. Your body clenched and relaxed over and over again. Were you trying to force him out or draw him back in? It didn’t matter. Whatever he was doing to you made you turn over complete control to the man.

 

You were in an orgasmic haze, or at least you thought you were until all the tension gathered in your belly, drawing every ounce of energy you had into one place. 

 

“Mmmm, ah, ah ,ah, AHH.” Every noise you made sounded like gibberish. 

 

When the tension sprung it felt like you were going to lose yourself and flow out into oblivion. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you went limp. 

“Fuck Peach.” Bucky pushed down hard and stilled. 

 

You were too deep in the throw of your pleasure to feel anything else. 

There was a light kiss on your shoulder and your eyes opened up. You blinked a few times as you looked up to see Bucky smiling down over you. 

 

“I thought I lost you for a second.” He traced his hand down your arm. 

 

You looked around the room. You were on your back, but the pulsing and juices between your legs told you it wasn’t a dream. 

 

“You did.” You collapsed back on the cushion.

The corners of Bucky’s mouth started to turn up into a smile, but he dropped back down and turned you as his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your back to his chest. 

 

“Good morning.” He placed another kiss on your neck. “I think I’m going to like waking up this way.” 

 

Right now you struggled to find a complaint as you nodded your head in agreement, but the whole situation confused you. What was going on? Was Bucky your boyfriend? You cringed at the thought as if you were a normal couple who would go to the movies and on dates. No. Boyfriend would not be the right word to describe this situation. 

Besides, the man was a total stranger. A stranger you’d given your virginity too. Was that a mistake? He seemed to genuinely care about you, but why? He had taken care of you, maybe that formed some attachment for him, it was probably you who needed catching up. 

While you were deep in your thoughts you hadn’t realized you were tracing your fingers over his metal palm. It might be out of order, but maybe you should get to know the man. 

“What happened?” You stared at the fingers, wondering how the prosthetic worked. It looked more sophisticated than any you’d ever seen before. 

No answer came as the hand pulled out from underneath you, flipping you onto your stomach. 

 

“We should eat breakfast.” Bucky stood up. “I have a lot of chores today.” 

He went to the corner and picked up a pair of pants, pulling them on so they rested low on his hips. He brought over your pants and t-shirt before pulling his own black top over his head, covering his metal arm in black. 

 

“And I want you to take a look in the attic. See what you can find.” Bucky didn’t look down at you as you walked into the kitchen. 

“Alright.” The clothes were long dried from your trip in the snow. 

Note to self: don’t mention the arm. You dressed and decided maybe you wouldn’t be asking any additional questions. Maybe this was just sex. Your mother always warned you there were men out there that were after that. 

You could accept that. Sure you’d be a virgin, but not for any specific reason. If you were going to be trapped here all winter, there were worse ways to spend your time than in bed with a beautiful man. Once spring came Bucky would get you back to your Uncle and this time would be a distant memory. You were sure of it. 

~~~ 

Breakfast was quick and quiet. The two of you washed the dishes together and you put them away, slowly learning where things went. 

“I’ll show you the attic.” Bucky started toward the stairs. 

“Actually.” You leaned against the sink. “I was hoping to take a shower first.” 

Bucky’s eyes darted down your body and he did his half smile half smirk. 

“Why?” He took a step back toward you.

You were caught off guard by the question as well as the way he was looking at you. You opened your mouth, but couldn’t think of a response. 

“Is it because.” Bucky stalked closer until he was standing right in front of you. “You’re my dirty girl?” 

A heat hit your cheeks and you dropped your gaze to the floor. 

“I like it when you smell like me.” Bucky dipped his head to your neck and breathed you in. 

Was he joking? You were not quick enough with any form of a comeback of response. 

“Tell me you’re dirty and I’ll let you shower.” Bucky nipped at your earlobe making you jump. 

“What? No.” You tried to take a step back, but you were leaning against the counter. 

You weren’t dirty. Well, you did have sex twice and ran out into the elements last night. Maybe you were a little dirty. If that was what he wanted you to say what was the harm? 

“I’m dirty.” Saying the words sent a chill down your spine, but you hoped you said it in time before disappointing Bucky. 

His blue eyes had a fire behind them. 

“Tell me you’re my dirty girl.” He pushed his body even closer to yours and you felt his erection through his pants. 

You wanted to please him, and after last night was it a lie? He made it clear you were his. With heavy lids, you kept your eyes on him. 

 

“I’m your dirty girl.” 

There was no time to take in his reaction. Bucky let out a growl and his mouth pressed to yours as his hands reached under your ass and lifted you to the counter. He kissed you while he grabbed the band of your pants and yanked them down.

 

His lips were hard and demanding and you struggled to open your mouth, scared that he was going to make your lips bleed with how forceful he was being. 

Focusing on the kiss proved to be a mistake because your eyes popped open when you felt his cock at your pussy. 

“Mmmfff” You tried to push at his shoulders. You weren’t ready. 

 

To your surprise, he dipped inside you with ease. You were much wetter than you had realized. The noise of protest turned into a moan. Had that little bit of dirty talk turned you on that much? 

“You’re my dirty girl in more than one way.” Bucky pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. 

He pulled out of you before flexing and slamming forward. The action made you grab his shoulders as you bounced on the counter. 

“My Peach…my perfect fucking Peach.” Bucky dug his fingers into your hips as he fucked you into your third orgasm of the day. 

 

You would be his dirty girl. You would be his Peach. You would be whatever he wanted as long as he kept making your body feel this way. 

~~~

In Bucky’s bedroom, there was a small door, maybe three feet tall at most. It was painted white with the wall and easy to miss. You had to crouch down to walk inside. There were about five steps leading up into an attic that was the same size as Bucky’s room. 

 

You wrapped your arms around yourself as you looked at the uninsulated space. It was filled with junk. You assumed it would take at least a week to clean out. That was what you would do, clean it out, not just scavenge for what you wanted. It would be your way of contributing. 

First, though, you would do a quick look through of what you could put to use, with an emphasis on clothing. You didn’t think there would be a pack of unopened panties, but you held out hope. 

 

Several boxes of old photographs and newspaper clipping covered one area. While these weren’t helpful it was tempting to sit and sort through them. Get a feel for the past, but you would save that for another day. 

 

There were an old sewing machine and a bunch of materials. You’d never touched one but maybe could figure out how it worked and create some underwear. Behind the sewing machine, you spotted an old chest. The lid flipped open easily. 

“Jackpot.” You saw stacks of clothing inside. 

You pulled out a sweater on the top. It smelled like moth balls but looked like it would fit, maybe even be a little baggy. Underneath was a white lace dress. You shook it out and stood up, holding it up in the air in front of you.

 

It was meant for summer, and might be a tad too tight, but looked like you could squeeze into it. 

“Not very practical Peach.” The voice made you jump. 

 

“Ekk!” You dropped the dress and put your hand over your racing heart. “Don’t sneak up on people in the middle of a spooky attic.” 

“I didn’t take you for someone who spooks so easily.” Bucky walked over to the sewing machine. “Are you my frightened girl?” 

 

Your cheeks grew warm again and you put the dress down. 

 

“Is it time for a break?” You knew it had been several hours. 

“I asked you a question Peach.” Bucky took a step forward so he was right in front of you. His hand went under your chin and tilted your face up. “Are you scared?” 

 

His question made you flashback to last night and you shook your head. His eyes stared at you with such intensity it was like they were piercing your soul.

 

“I’ll keep you safe Peach.” Bucky lightly placed his lips to yours and puckered them before pulling back. “I promise. Do you believe me?” 

 

“Yes.” It came out with a breathy whisper. 

“Good.” Bucky dipped his head again and resumed kissing you. 

This time was different than the others. He went slow, keeping his lifts soft and inviting. He ran his tongue across his lips and lightly pulled your bottom one into his mouth. You gasped and opened your mouth, bringing your arms around his neck.

Bucky put his hands on your hips and guided you backward. You thought you were going to fall, but trusted him enough and didn’t want to break the kiss. Sure enough, your head hit a cushion and you realized he walked you over to the old love seat that was against the wall. 

 

“Going to take such good care of you.” Bucky kissed down your neck as his hands tugged your pants off. 

 

“Please.” You weren’t sure what you were begging for, but the word caught Bucky’s attention and his face popped up in front of yours. 

“Please what?” The sweet look turned back into the hunger. “Be honest Peach.” 

 

“Please…take care of me?” You wiggled your hips, unsure what need you wanted him to satisfy.

“In what way?” Bucky moved your legs so he was positioned between them and pushed his own pants down. “What way would my Peach like to be taken care of?” 

 

“Every way.” It was a cop-out answer, but that soft kiss had done something to you. Reignited the ache Bucky had awoken in you. 

“I’ll let it slip this time, but I expect total honesty from you.” Bucky recognized your dodging.

The urge to apologize came forward, but before you could say sorry and tell him how you wanted him to fuck you deep and soft, and to never stop kissing you this way he spoke.

 

“So wet for me….” Bucky pressed his cock into your pussy. “My Peach.” 

 

“Yes.” You ran your hands up his arms. “All yours.”

Bucky brought his face to yours and started kissing you in the same soft manner as before. You lost yourself in that kiss, not even breaking it when he brought you to orgasm. Everything would be okay. Bucky would take care of you.

~~~ 

The tiny window in the attic told you it was dark out. After your last session with Bucky, he went to make dinner and told you to stay working on your project. 

You didn’t fight the smile as you sorted through the chest of clothes. Even the ones that wouldn’t fit could be useful if you figured out how to use the sewing machine. 

Three times so far today and once last night. You didn’t know much about men’s sex drives, but you had a guess that Bucky’s was above average. If this was just sex though, why did he say such deep things to you? Was it just an attempt to turn you on? 

 

These questions kept circling your head, but you supposed it didn’t matter. It was just going to be the two of you all winter so he would probably open up eventually. Your jaw went slack as another realization came over you. Just the two of you. 

You practically through the clothes and ran out of the attic, whacking your head on the slight door frame. Even the temporary pain did not detour you as you made your way downstairs. 

 

“I was about to come to get you.” Bucky was at the table. “I defrosted some meat. I thought we could have a special dinner.”

The smile faded from his face when he saw yours.

 

“Peach, what’s wrong?” Bucky walked forward and looked behind your shoulder as if he thought a third person miraculously appeared. He pulled you behind him, in a protective stance. 

 

“It’s just me. I just. Um.” You shook your hands out. 

“Peach?” Bucky turned to face you. 

 

“You went inside me and I’m not on the pill or anything.” You cringed at your word choices and Bucky grinned at you. 

“Went inside of you?” He stalked toward you and you backed up until you were pressed to the counter. “Do you mean filled you up with my cum?” 

How did everything that came out of the man’s mouth turn you on? 

“Well don’t worry Peach.” He sniffed your hair. “No baby on the way.” 

Instead of feeling relief you felt more curiosity. He had a vasectomy? He seemed so young. 

“Why?” You blurted the question out, hoping to get any piece of information out of the man you could. 

“It’s easily reversed.” Bucky grabbed you and spun you around so your hands were on the counter and his cock was against your ass. “Is that what you want Peach? Me to fill you up over and over again until this belly swells?” 

“FUCK!” You couldn’t hold the exclamation in and immediately brought your hand to your mouth. Why did that idea sound so hot? You’d never really thought about having kids. 

“Such a naughty mouth.” Bucky grazed his teeth on your neck. “I’ll have to correct that, but first.” 

Bucky stood up and grabbed your hips, pulling you off the counter. 

“We need to eat. I don’t want you to lose strength.” 

Your head spun as Bucky walked you over to the chair and sat you down. You wiggled your hips. Were you just easily aroused? No. You didn’t think so. It was all day. Once the man gave you an orgasm you were already desperate for the next one. Maybe it was all the years of bottled up frustration coming out. 

 

“Eat Peach.” Bucky picked up his fork. 

You shook the thoughts away and grabbed the fork. You took one bite and realized you were starving. It was delicious. You picked up your knife and cut another piece. 

 

“You know, if you get hungry during the day you’re welcome to help yourself to anything.” Bucky tilted his head as he watched you. 

 

“Sorry.” You brought your hand to your mouth to cover your chewing. “Things have been….I guess I forget to eat.” 

“I don’t eat lunch.” Bucky picked up a fork. “Only breakfast and dinner.” 

 

“Why?” You glanced at his frame. A man built like that probably required thousands of calories to keep up the physique.

 

“I don’t need to.” He took another bite. 

 

“Why not?” You put a piece on your fork and tried to chew slowly. 

“Tell me about you. Did you leave a job back home?” Bucky deflected your question. 

You tried not to get disappointed. He didn’t want to share anything with you, and why would he? He was helping you out by letting you stay. It was just sex. He was not your significant other. 

“Nothing I loved.” You opened up about your old life. “I still lived with my parents. Never really left home. I think they would’ve been happy if I decided to become a nun.” 

 

“Are you religious?” Bucky didn’t miss a beat.

 

“No.” You shook your head. “I’m just saying they were overprotective and I was eager to please them. I always thought they were paranoid, but with everything that happened maybe, I should have listened to them, even after they were gone. What about your parents? What were they like?” 

“Parents on your mind Peach?” Bucky raised one corner of his mouth.

Heat spread through you and you went back to eating. The memory of what Bucky said a few moments ago was too fresh. Asking about his parents didn’t mean you wanted to become one.

You finished the rest of your food in silence, the entire time pining your thighs shut and trying to ignore the tingling between them. 

 

Bucky took your plate to the sink. You stood up from your chair ready to help wash, but he turned around and grabbed your hand. 

“We can get them in the morning.” He walked past you toward the stairs. 

“But…” You trailed off as he pulled you along with him. 

When you reached the top of the stairs he led straight past the small bedroom to his room. There was a chill in the air when he let go. 

 

“Strip.” He went to the fireplace and loaded a few logs. “Now Peach.” 

 

Even though it was cold you pulled off the sweater and t-shirt before pushing down the pants and socks. You kept your hands at your sides as you stepped away from the pile of clothes. 

Bucky lit the fire, illuminating the room in orange. He turned to face you and his jaw clenched as his eyes ran up and down your form. 

 

“So good at following directions.” Bucky licked his lips. 

“Are you going to take off your clothes?” You didn’t like being the only naked one and fought the urge to cover yourself. 

 

“Be a good girl and lay down on the bed.” Bucky did strip as he walked toward you.

You fell back and scooted away so you were on your back with your knees bent. Bucky stood at the edge between your spread legs. In the firelight, you saw his eyes comb your entire frame. 

 

“Please.” You wiggled your hips and started to slide your hands to cover your chest.

“Please what?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll find a better use for that mouth.” 

 

“Take your clothes off, get on top of me.” You wanted him to fuck you, but really you didn’t like the vulnerability your position brought on. 

 

“I don’t think so Peach. That sounded like a lie.” Bucky leaned forward so his hands were between your legs. “I want to see how you taste.” 

 

“Wha…” You didn’t get the words out before his tongue pressed to your clit. “Eeep!”

On instinct, you tried to crawl away, but Bucky snaked his hands around your thighs and held you closer while his mouth attached to your bundle of nerves. 

 

“I meant fuck me! Please fuck me!” You tried to squiggle away. 

“Too late.” Bucky let out a hum and flicked you with his tongue. “Next time be honest my little liar.” 

“I was!” You tried to push at his shoulders. “I was honest!” 

A lie of omission was still a lie. You knew that and cringed. 

“Please, Bucky! I’m so horny. I don’t need any more foreplay!” That was the absolute truth. “I want to feel your cock. Please!”

 

“Much better.” Bucky’s praise gave you some relief. You should have told him everything you were begging for.

His mouth returned to your pussy and his tongue started alternating between flicking and circling your clit. 

 

“Ahhhh!” The sensations teased you, feeling good but not enough and you dropped your head back to the comforter. 

Bucky started swirling against your bud, and then you felt his finger at your pussy. You tried to flinch down, wanting some insertion, but Bucky moved his finger away while he applied more pressure with his tongue. 

 

“Please.” You brought your hands to your face. “Please fuck me!” 

“Relax Peach.” Bucky lifted his head. “Learn to enjoy this and you’ll get your release. I promise.” 

What was the point of this? You didn’t understand. You felt like you’d been on the verge of cumming since that baby comment in the kitchen and his mouth wasn’t enough for you right now. But you took a breath and nodded your head, trying to relax. 

Bucky ran his tongue up your slit and his tongue began circling your clit again. You wanted to slam his face down, needing more, but instead fisted the sheets and followed his lead. 

“Good girl,” Bucky spoke against your pussy, sending a vibration that made you squeal.

Still, you tried to stay still. Then his tongue went back to flicking and his finger was at your entrance again. Tears stung your eyes as you struggled not to impale yourself on his finger. He was in control. You trusted him. 

When his finger finally slid inside of you, you cried out. It was better than being empty, but not as good as his cock could make you feel. He curled his finger against your wall, making you shudder in the process. 

The man was bringing your fleshy patch alive with his fingertip, teasing the nerves to attention. It felt good. It felt better than good, it felt amazing. 

A coil started to form in your stomach. It grew tighter and tighter as you panted against Bucky’s mouth. His finger and tongue working in tandem. You found yourself gasping for breath, and pushing your hips into the bed, ready to fling yourself into a pool of passion. 

The end was nearing and you moaned. You felt yourself almost falling when Bucky disappeared.

 

“NO!!” You shot up in bed. Black spots clouded your vision as you let out a sob. “PLEASE!!” 

“Please what Peach?” Bucky glared down at you. 

“PLEASE FUCK ME! MAKE ME CUM! I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT.” You were desperate and needy, but nothing but honest. 

 

“Good answer little girl.” Bucky grabbed your ankles and flipped you over. 

The bed sunk behind you and his cock lined up with your pussy. He pumped into you with ease and you let out a groan as your cheek fell forward into the mattress. 

“I expect you to be honest with me Peach.” Bucky railed into you. “At all times. Can you do that for me? Be my honest girl?” 

 

“Yes.” You fisted the blanket and tried to brace yourself as his cock brought your orgasm back.

“Yes, what?” Bucky started to slow. 

 

No! You wouldn’t lose your orgasm again. 

 

“Yes, I’m your honest girl! I’ll always be honest!” You arched your back. 

 

“Good girl,” Bucky growled and grabbed your hips. 

He stretched you, and pumped both you and his hips at the same time, slamming you back and forward on his cock with ease. You felt the fabric of his pants on your thighs. Bucky hadn’t even underdressed. 

The vulnerability you felt at being the only naked one increased in this position. You were at his mercy, but instead of a feeling shame, it only made you hotter. You moaned as the nerves inside of you flared to life again. 

You cried out into the blanket as your body shook with the orgasm. Your pussy clamped and released on his cock in rapid succession and pleasure spread through your entire body. 

Bucky thrust one last time and then held your hips on him while he filled up your pussy with another load of his cum. 

Then he leaned over your body and collapsed, pulling you underneath him as he held you. Both of you were heavy with breath and the weight of the man was about to put you to sleep. 

Before sleep took over you had one final thought: this was your new normal. As Bucky snuggled you up to him and kissed your shoulder you reminded yourself he was a stranger and this was just sex. You shouldn’t get attached. 

 

“Mine.” He moved to the side, not putting so much weight on you. “All mine Peach.” 

It meant nothing. Just sex talk. He may say you’re his, but you still knew nothing about the man. He was a stranger. You told yourself that as you drifted off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky ground his hips and you moaned, wrapping your legs even tighter around him, pulling him in deeper as the orgasm sent vibrations down your body. 

 

“Ugh!” Bucky spilled inside of you, pressing his forehead to yours before giving you a kiss. 

 

Both of you tried to catch your breath as he rolled over onto his back next to you. 

 

“Good morning.” You turned to look at your grinning man. 

 

Bucky popped up on his metal arm and used the other to trace circles on your shoulder. You still wondered what happened, but never asked the question again. You didn’t want to risk upsetting him, those disappointed looks always killed you.

 

“Am I getting dressed today?” The last few days every time you tried to pull a shirt on Bucky was there in a second to take it off. 

 

“Hmmmm…” He continued to run his finger over your skin. “Unfortunately I have some things I have to take care of today. I don’t really think it’s fair to make you stay in bed waiting for me all day.” 

 

“I want to get back to the clothes making. I’m finally getting the hang of that old machine.” You started to sit up, but Bucky’s hand was on your shoulder pushing you down as he climbed back on top of you. 

 

“You sound a little too eager to leave the bed.” Bucky kissed your neck. “Maybe I should keep you here all day. Remind you of what’s more important.” 

 

“A girl has to have some hobbies.” You laughed. “It can’t be all sex all the time.” 

 

“I’m your hobby.” Bucky kissed up your ear and lightly bit the lobe. “And I want sex all the time.” 

 

You felt his cock hardening against your thigh. The vision of leaving the bed was fading, but Bucky’s face went in front of yours, his blue eyes electrified you. Maybe you could waste another day with the man. 

 

He pressed his lips to yours as he lined up with your entrance and slid inside of you. 

 

Bucky had spent the last few weeks getting to know every way to push your buttons and master your body. You didn’t think it should be legal for a man to have this much bedroom skills. 

 

“What a good girl you are Peach.” Bucky bottomed out. “So eager to please.” 

 

You moaned at his praise, hoping he wouldn’t leave the bed all day. 

~~~

Three hours later you found yourself walking back upstairs after eating breakfast. You were in an oversized sweater and a pair of Bucky’s pants you’d managed to alter enough to fit you. Still hadn’t tried to make any panties, but over your time here you’d gotten used to going without. 

 

You got the vibe Bucky liked having easier access and didn’t even think he would approve if you told him you were interested in wearing them again. 

 

You popped open the door to the small attic and walked inside. It was hard to believe this was the same room you found. You’d cleaned the whole thing out and made it your personal space. The sewing machine and fabrics were in the corner, there was an old radio on a small table, the loveseat was cleaned and prominent. You’d even hung some of the photographs of what you assumed were the previous owners. 

 

There was a stack of books you planned on using to make some sort of decoration. You wished they were in English so you had something to read. You laughed at the idea, as if you had free time for something like that. 

 

Bucky pretty much consumed you. You figured you had two hours tops until he was back, carrying you to bed. The man was insatiable and you had grown accustom to having sex at least four times a day. It was almost like his stamina was superhuman. 

 

Thinking about him made you clench your thighs together as a wave of heat come over you. You shook your head.

 

“Relax Peach. Enjoy the break.” Your words startled you, it was the first time you used the nickname out loud. 

 

But it was all Bucky called you and now you were more used to that than Y/N. It made sense to refer to yourself by Peach. There wasn’t anything wrong with it. You reassured yourself and went to the sewing machine, sorting through the pile of clothes. 

 

“Hey.” Bucky walked in the room, hands in his jeans. 

 

“Did you change your mind?” You stood up from the machine, ready to strip at his command. 

 

“You are so beautiful and it drives me crazy when you look at me like that.” Bucky folded his arms across his chest. “Come here.” 

 

You didn’t think you were looking at Bucky any differently than you always did, but if he was pleased you were happy, so you kept your eyes on him as you walked closer. 

 

“You really are perfect Peach.” Bucky wrapped his arms around you and you draped yours around his neck. “My perfect Peach.”

 

He kissed you and the tingle between your legs flared. 

 

“Mmmm.” He pulled away. “I did come up here for a reason though. I’m going to run into town.” 

 

“You’re leaving?” Your eyes went wide. “How? The snow.” 

 

“Apparently we weren’t the only thing heating up the past few days.” Bucky 

took your hand and led you down the steps and into the bedroom.

 

You went straight to a window and peered through the blinds. Sure enough there were patches of grass and mud visible through the piles of white, everything looked wet, but all the animals were out enjoying the sunshine. 

 

“Is this normal for November?” 

 

“It’s December fourteenth and no.” Bucky was right behind you. 

 

“It’s December?” You did the math, six weeks and two days. “Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“You never asked.” Bucky shrugged. “But I’m going to use the opportunity to go restock, because trust me, more snow is on the way. I’ll be back in a few hours. Can you be a good girl while I’m gone?” 

 

You nodded your head, almost in shock over the passage of time. Bucky placed a kiss on the top of your head. 

 

“Lock the doors after I leave and stay inside.” Bucky opened his closet and pulled out the giant backpack. 

 

You remembered wearing it when he drove you on the motorcycle to this place. When he saved you. The thought made you hug yourself and filled you with a bit of dread. 

 

“Can I come with?” You knew what the answer would be, but still needed to ask. 

 

Bucky looked up at you with smooth features, but then he bit down making his jaw clench. Disappointment. Your heart hurt and you looked away. 

 

“You’re safe here Peach.” He sighed. “It’s too big of a risk…if the wrong people saw you.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” The idea of being trafficked was fading away and feeling like less of a threat. 

 

“It’s alright.” Bucky stepped forward and kissed your head again. 

 

“What are we going to do?” You’d already disappointed him once, but there were so few opportunities to get Bucky to talk about anything except for you. “When the snow melts? I can’t hide here forever; my uncle is probably terrified.” 

 

“Are you happy here Peach?” Bucky put a finger under your chin. “Are you happy with me?” 

 

“Yes.” You blinked several times, not sure you understood the question or what it had to do with your uncle. “Of course.” 

 

The last thing you wanted was for Bucky to think you were ungrateful. The corners of his lips started to rise, but he kept the smile down. 

 

“When the time comes, I’ll figure something out.” Bucky dropped his hand. “I promise. Until then, keep being my good girl. Let me do the worrying.” 

 

You nodded your head and looked at the floor. That single flash of let down on Bucky’s face was going to haunt you all afternoon. 

~~~

When he left you did as you were told and locked the door behind him. It was strange being in the house all alone. The farthest Bucky ever went was the animals. 

 

He didn’t seem upset with you when you left, but you’d known asking to come was a bad idea. All it did was put him in an awkward spot. Bucky deserved better than that. 

 

Maybe you could do something to show him you were sorry? The thing he would like the most was your body tho, and he was welcome to that whenever he liked. A thought crossed your mind and you licked your lips. 

 

He’d walked you through oral a few times, maybe when he got home you could drop to your knees and take the lead. 

 

You imagined your mouth filled with Bucky’s cock, his hands in your hair helping you to take more of him. 

 

“That’s it Peach, what a good girl.” 

 

You nodded your head and shook the fantasy away. Once he got back you would show him what a good girl you could be. 

 

The minutes felt like hours and you needed something to do with your time or else you would go crazy waiting for him. 

 

A present. That was another way you could show Bucky how grateful you were. After all, Christmas was eleven days away. You didn’t know if he celebrated or not, but you really didn’t know much. 

 

That wasn’t true. You knew he was kind, gracious, caring. So what if you didn’t know details about his life before you? Did any of that matter? 

 

This situation is seriously screwed up Y/N. You pushed away the thought before it surfaced all the way. 

 

You wondered what you could get him, obviously you would have to create something with what you had. It would have to be something you could hide and work on in your alone time. But what did Bucky like outside of you?

 

The two of you had played cards a few nights, and some other weird games he had in the basement, but that was always just a way to pass the time until he carried you up the stairs or took you on the hardwood floor. A smile came to your face; Bucky really did like you. 

 

It was like a lightbulb went off. You didn’t want to make underwear, but what about lingerie? There were a few dresses in the attic that were too small, but maybe they could be altered quite a bit. 

 

You glanced toward the basement. You hated it down there. It was too creepy, but you knew Bucky took all the extra stuff you didn’t want in the attic to the far side. You’d only been over there twice. It reminded you of a prison cell, but you didn’t have much choice. It wasn’t like you could wait for Bucky to get home and ask him to get the dresses. He would want to know why and that would ruin the surprise. 

 

You tried to picture the design in your head to distract from the creepiness of the bottom floor. You turned on the light and took the stairs two at a time, then didn’t stop as you rounded the corner to the other side. 

 

There was a light hanging and you pulled the string, putting the room in an even eerier glow. There were several shelves with Bucky’s stuff and extra supplies, in the corner was a freezer too. There was also a toilet sitting out and a shower built into the wall. It wasn’t a second bathroom since it was so public, which again made you think at some point someone was locked down here. 

 

A chill went down your spine and you turned toward the storage space. That was where you discarded dresses would be. It was a crawl space, but one you could reach from your feet since the basement was so short. 

 

You grabbed the first bag and opened it up. No dresses, but you pulled it out to get it out of the way so you could go further. The next two bags had the same thing. There was a box toward the front right you knew wasn’t from the attic. But it was big and in the way, when you tried to yank it down it was heavier than expected and hit the floor with a thud. 

 

“Shit!” The top came off and some of the contents spilled out. 

 

When you bent to put it away you froze. Your eyes went wide and mouth hung open. A black gun was half out of the box. 

 

You looked inside and saw there were cases of bullets and a few other guns. There was also thousands of Euros. More money than you’d ever seen. Why was there a box of weapons in the basement? These were hand guns, not the kind used for hunting. 

 

The sense of safety you’d crafted started to slip away. Why the guns? Why the secrecy? Why wouldn’t Bucky tell you a damn thing about himself? Why all the cash? Who was he? 

 

If this place was so bad, why was he here? 

 

Much like the night you sprinted out in the snow the dam you’d built in your mind broke and all the questions flooded in. You felt yourself hyperventilate and had to get out of the basement. 

~~~

 

Did Bucky put the box away? The thought kept gnawing at the back of his mind. When he saw the weather he was so shocked he regretted staying in bed all morning. 

 

That was a lie. He never regretted any time with Peach, but he was scared about stretching the food all winter and now he wouldn’t have to worry. 

 

But he would never leave the house without protection and he needed money to buy the stuff. He kept that stuff hidden though, and for some reason he thought he may have been in such a rush he left it out. 

 

Not that it mattered, Peach hated the basement anyway. Just thinking her name made him smile. He was going to the closest town. It was about 20 minutes away. He didn’t like the idea of visiting one so close to his house in the event he was followed, but he liked the idea of leaving Peach alone less. 

 

She was so helpless. It was endearing, but if someone happened on the house while he was gone Peach wouldn’t know the first thing about defending herself. The thought didn’t sit well with Bucky. He would have to teach her some basic fighting moves. 

 

But that would involve keeping his hands off of her for longer than five minutes and that was becoming harder and harder to do. Everything about her turned him on. 

 

He parked his bike at the end of the downtown area and got off. All these little towns operated the same way. One grocer, a few restaurants, some bars, a few specialty shops, and a farmers market on the weekend.

 

To an outsider it would look like a simple poor place, but living in this country was expensive. There was a fee just to cross the border, and there was no overnight shipping. The people who lived here chose it for a reason and odds were they’d done something horrible in their past lives. Just like Bucky.

 

He thought about the way Peach looked at him, so intent and almost proud. Would she still give him those longing glances if she knew what he had done?

 

It wasn’t worth the risk finding out, and he didn’t want to lie to her either. She seemed to accept his silence though.

 

Before he left she asked what were we going to do. We. He liked that. Even though it was unspoken she realized that they were a package now. When it was time to move on they were staying together.

 

He hadn’t decided what would be better, climbing the mountains into Romania or smuggling her out the other direction. 

 

Either way they had to wait until at least April. He hoped by then her traffickers had moved on to other prey. 

 

He pulled open the door to the first shop. It was the clothing store. Even though he wasn’t thrilled with the idea maybe it was time to get Peach some panties. She could use a pair of boots and a winter coat.

 

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he celebrated any holiday, but maybe he would pick her up a gift too. He hoped they had some lingerie options. Then it would double as a gift for him.

 

The shopkeeper nodded at him and Bucky responded. He didn’t like to speak to anyone, but decided maybe asking would be the easiest way to get in and out. 

 

He spoke the local language easily enough.

 

“Hello. I was wondering if you could help me...” Bucky trailer off when he saw the sign behind the register.

 

It was a normal piece of paper, but in the center was a big picture of his Peach. Missing, Beloved Niece. 10,000 Euro reward for any information. 100,000 Euro reward if found alive. There was a contact number. 

 

“That sign catches everyone’s eye.” The shopman pulled it off the wall to see another behind it. He set it on the counter. “Big reward.”

 

“Yes.” Bucky tried to hide his reaction.

 

This was too close to their home, and with this sort of money everyone was looking for his Peach. 

 

He wondered how many people in the other town had described him, his motorbike, at least he had his hair piled under the hat today. He would cut it as soon as he got home.

 

“She’s probably dead, but that doesn’t stop people from looking. Pretty girl. Someone must have some major plans for her.” The shop keeper smiled. “Keep it, and good luck. Now what can I help you with?”

 

Any idea of buying Peach anything went out the window. He imagined purchasing anything for a female may result in this man calling up the tip line. 

 

“I need black t-shirts, some thermal wear, and socks.” Bucky folded up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. “All for me. My size.”

 

The shopkeeper walked around the counter to start grabbing the stuff. Bucky channeled all his rage and fear into keeping cool. But right now all he wanted was to get home to his Peach.

 

The fantasy bubble he’d been living in popped. And the reminder of how much danger she was in flooded him. But he would protect her. No matter what. Nobody was taking his Peach.

~~  
You paced the kitchen, unable to stop crying. Who was Bucky? Where were you? What sort of life were you living? All the false justifications you were using came crashing down. 

 

When the sound of keys fitting in the front door came you paused, a shake in your arm. You were in line with the door and when it opened Bucky walked inside. His eyes were downcast as he took off the pack on his back. 

 

He looked up and you locked eyes with him. At first there was a smile on his face, but it soon dropped. 

 

“Peach…what are you doing?” He took a step forward. 

 

“That’s not my name.” You gave a sniffle and wiped your nose, wishing you had the strength to say these things without tears.

 

Bucky’s eyes got wide and he held his hands in front of him. 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, we can work this out.” He took small steps. 

 

There was fear in his face, the way his brow wrinkled. You were expecting anger, and disappointment. That would’ve made you crack, but you could deal with fear. 

 

“Who are you?” You started pacing again, throwing your arms in the air. “Why do you have a box filled with guns and money? What is this place? Am I prisoner? Are you the trafficker? Did you buy me?” 

 

“Peach, you need to calm down.” Bucky continued to move slow. “You can hurt yourself.” 

 

“Are you even listening to me?” You wanted to scream in frustration. “This isn’t about me. It’s about you. Who are you?” 

 

“Who am I?” Bucky was a few feet from you now.

 

You locked eyes with him again and gave a nod. You wiped your tears, imagining what a mess you looked like. 

 

“I am someone who takes care of you. Who protects you.” Bucky was about an arm’s length away. 

 

“NO!” You pinched your eyes shut. “Who were you then? I have a right to know.” 

 

Bucky paused, his arms still in front of him. He was approaching you like you were some sort of wild animal. It made your resolve falter. Maybe you were wrong to demand answers. He kept his eyes on yours as he moved forward again. 

 

His hand slowly moved toward you, but not like he was going in for a hug. Then you looked down and saw it. The gun. 

 

“Shit.” You were so into your own head you hadn’t realized you were holding it. 

 

Before you could react Bucky grabbed your wrist. He put pressure on it making you cry out and drop the weapon. He snatched it up and put it on the stove then grabbed your waist and spun you around, slamming you against the counter. 

 

“I…I…didn’t mean…” You didn’t know how to explain that. 

 

“SHUT UP.” Bucky growled next to your ear. “Do you want to hurt me? Or do you want to hurt yourself?” 

 

You replayed wiping away the tears and your nose, throwing your arms in the air. You had just been waving around a weapon. One that was incredibly dangerous and you had no clue how to use. 

 

“I’m sorry.” There was a quiver to your voice. 

 

“Very bad Peach.” Bucky put his arms over yours and grabbed your wrists, pining them to the counter top. “Bad.” 

 

All of the questions you had, your demands on him amounted to nothing. You shut your eyes as a tear fell. He was so close to you, if his fingers weren’t bruising your wrists you would say it was almost a protective stance. You tried to relax your body into his, scared that if he let go he would never touch you again. That was what you deserved after screwing up this bad. 

 

“You want to know who I am?” He bit down hard on your neck. 

 

You squealed as pain set in. His teeth vanished and you felt the spot pulsing. 

 

“I am someone who doesn’t take well to having a gun pointed at them.” He let go of your wrists and started to stand up. “Don’t you think about fucking moving from this spot.” 

 

Your legs wanted to give out and your arms weren’t strong enough to support you, but you forced yourself to stay against the counter, bent forward with your arms in front of you. 

 

“I am someone who cares about your life more than you do.” His hands were on your hips and he yanked your pants down. 

 

He stepped on them with his boot and nudged your foot to step out of them. You were a mix of emotions, scared of what was happening, angry at yourself for the situation, but most of all hopeful that he was going to touch you. Stripping you was a sign he wasn’t finished with you yet.

 

“I am someone who corrects poor behavior.” SPANK!

 

“Ahhh!” You lurched forward on the counter top when his palm contacted your ass. 

 

He grabbed your bum and sunk his fingers into the spot he just spanked, making you whimper.

 

“I am someone who is in control.” SLAP! Pain exploded on your other cheek. 

 

“Oww!” It stung, but the humiliation you were feeling was worse than the spank. 

 

“I am NOT the type of person who purchases people.” SLAM! 

 

That one hurt the worst so far and you cried out again as a new batch of tears came. How could you have ever thought that? Bucky would never have bought you.

 

“I am someone who you NEED to listen to.” SPANK! 

 

This time he brought both hands to your ass and again sank his fingers into your burning cheeks. It made you shudder and fall forward. Then he was gone again and you tensed, unsure of what was to come. 

 

“I am someone who knows what is best for YOU.” SLAP!

 

Your body trembled and you cried again. He was right, he was so right. You were a mess and you would be lost without him. How could you ever think such horrible thoughts about this man? 

 

He leaned over your body and put his mouth next to your ear. 

 

“Now, are you my Peach?” Even though it was a question there was no doubt of the answer demanded. 

 

“Yes.” You nodded furiously. “I’m your Peach.” 

 

“Do you want to be my good girl again?” There was almost a playfulness to his tone now. 

 

“Yes. Please, let me be your good girl.” If said no, you were pretty sure your heart would stop beating. 

 

He stood back up and the sound of his zipper going down brought your relief and a whole new type of crying. 

 

Bucky stood behind you and placed one hand on the small of your back before slamming into you in one stroke. 

 

You gasped and raised your neck. He slid in with ease. You were turned on. From the spanking? From the dominance? You didn’t have time to think about it before he started thrusting in and out of you with speed. There was no warm up or teasing as he pumped you. 

 

Fingers fisted in your hair and he arched your neck back. You groaned at the strained position. 

 

“You are mine Peach.” He fucked you furiously, slamming his pelvis into your abused rear. “If you EVER think about hurting yourself, you have no clue what I’ll do to you.” 

 

It was never your intention to shoot anyone, but you could have. He sped up and you lost any train of thought as your insides came to life. You felt the start of an orgasm building, but then he pulled out, leaving you empty and wanting. 

 

His hand left your hair, but before you could hit the counter he grabbed you and spun you around. 

 

His face was tight and his blue eyes looked like the devil himself. There as no forgiveness in him as he grabbed your chin with his metal hand and squeezed slightly too hard. 

 

“Do you understand?” He focused on you and you nodded as you whimpered. 

 

He dropped your chin and his hands were on your shirt, he pulled it over your head, but didn’t take it off. Instead he twisted in behind your back, essentially binding your arms. Then he picked you up and set you on the counter. 

 

“Very bad Peach.” He dropped his vision to your pussy and slammed back inside of you again. “VERY BAD.” 

 

You nodded in agreement, unable to come up with an excuse. His fingers dug into your thighs as he railed into you again. He put his mouth on your neck and sunk his teeth back down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for your to feel the pinch. 

 

You didn’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve him, but the orgasm came back. You couldn’t roll your hips to meet him in this position, but it didn’t matter. You wanted to touch him, wrap your arms around him for support, but that wasn’t an option either. You had been so bad, he was right not to let you. 

 

“I’ll be good.” You let your head go limp, giving him easier access. “I’ll be so good for you.” 

 

He grunted in approval and then dug his fingers harder into your thigh and bit down further. You cried out, but the mix of pain with the pounding of his cock was enough and your pussy fluttered around him. Clenching and unclenching as the orgasm shook through you. 

 

Your vision went dark, but not enough to lose consciousness. 

 

“Ugh!” Bucky lifted his mouth and jammed inside of you one final time. 

 

You dropped your head forward on his shoulder, the tears still falling. You were sorry. You would show him. 

 

“Are you okay?” He brought his hand to your back and pulled your shirt off.

 

“Yes.” You through your arms around him, not wanting him to let you go. 

 

“That was scary Peach.” He let out a sigh. “Never again.” 

 

“Never.” You squeezed him tighter. 

 

He pulled out of you and scooped you up in his arms. Your body was still shaking, but he was so strong. You felt his gaze on you and looked up. There was sorrow in his eyes and you hated it that it was your fault. 

 

“I wanted to see that look one last time.” He swallowed and carried you up the stairs. “I was born March 10th, 1917. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes.”


	7. Chapter 7

You were in the bed, your head resting on Bucky’s chest, his arm curled underneath you, holding you close. But for all you cared you could’ve been in outer space because nothing mattered except for his words. 

There were no interruptions. You hung on everything he said, fairly certain that in the last hour he spoke more than he had the previous six weeks. 

 

“My final mission, they sent me after a target. There was something about him. He looked familiar. My dedication to the mission was faltering. This man, he made something in me snap.” Bucky sighed. “But not enough. I had him. He was going to die, but instinct took over and I jumped in and pulled him out. Dropped him on the riverbank and ran. For this first time in over seventy years, I was free.” 

 

A tear rolled down your cheek. The darkness that chased Bucky, the horror that had been his life if someone could even call it that. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. 

 

“I ran, that was two years, four months, and eighteen days ago.” Bucky swallowed. “Pieces of my memory came back. I robbed a few Hydra bases along the way, killing everyone inside and burning them to the ground.” 

 

For the first time in your life you found yourself happy to hear someone was dead and hoped Bucky made them suffer even a fraction of what they put on him. 

 

“I knew about this country and once I had enough cash I decided this was the best place to hide out. My plan was to stay here as long as possible before they found me. Alone. Maybe forever.” He squeezed you tighter. “So now you know. Everything.” 

 

Questions and answers circled your brain. You didn’t know how to respond without sobbing for what Bucky had been through, for how he managed to end up a good person. Most would’ve broken. 

 

“Say something Peach.” There was a shake to his voice. “Say anything.” 

 

“You were a howling commando. The man you pulled from the river was Captain America.” You weren’t certain it was a statement or a question. 

 

“Yes.” Bucky seemed to tense under you. 

 

“Why not go to him for help?” The man was arguably the most famous person in the country, and with the Avengers at his back he would help. 

 

“I’ve killed a lot of people. Important people. Someone has to answer for that. I’m the villain in this story Peach.” Bucky turned to face you. His blue eyes bore into yours and his jaw clenched. “I’m not a hero, I’m not a good guy. I deserve worse than exile for what I’ve done.” 

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” You reached out and cupped his cheek. “None of it. People will understand. Hydra is the villain, you are just as much a victim as the dead. And Hydra is gone now. I remember it was front page news. You can come home.”

 

“My Peach.” Bucky looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. “Sometimes things are more complicated than they appear. The second you start thinking Hydra is dead is the second they show up at your door. Evil finds a way of living forever.” 

 

“So dedicate your life to stomping it out.” You hated the idea that Bucky felt forced to hide. 

 

“I think I’ve lost enough of my time.” Bucky slid down so he was on his side next to you. “And like you said, everyone thinks Hydra is dead so I wouldn’t have the first clue where to look now, or what they’re capable of. I won’t be a weapon again.” 

 

“Well maybe, when Spring comes, we could go back to the US together?” You turned on your side to face him. “Steve Rogers is a household name, but James Barnes isn’t. It took a few minutes for it to click in my mind. Maybe we could hide in plain sight? And if you ever felt comfortable enough, you could contact him.” 

 

“Wait, you’re not scared of me now?” His expression softened and his eyes focused on your lips. “I thought I was going to have to chain you to the bed or lock you in the basement.” 

 

“Scared of you?” You traced your hand down his chin. “If anything I feel safer with you, like some little part of my life makes actual sense at the moment.” 

 

“When I got home, seeing you with that gun. I was scared.” Bucky’s features narrowed. “What were you thinking?” 

 

“I wasn’t.” You curled your shoulder’s forward hoping to hide yourself. 

 

“I need a better answer than that Peach.” Bucky’s finger was under your chin tilting it up. “Now.” 

 

“I have all these questions, and then they build and build and build. Then when I saw the gun, I freaked out and my initial reaction was to run. The same thing happened that night in the snow.” You closed your eyes as a tremor ran over you. “I do that a lot.” 

 

“You hadn’t asked anything in a while. I didn’t realize it was that important to you.” Bucky ran his hand down your back. “I know I’m not the easiest to talk to, but if things are building up inside of you that much. I need to know.” 

 

“I don’t want you mad at me though.” You opened your eyes and felt them well with tears. “I can’t stand the thought of you mad at me.” 

 

“Oh Peach.” Bucky pushed you onto your back and got on top of you. “You’re such a good girl, but part of what I want from you is honesty. That includes telling me when you’re upset. Don’t worry so much about my reactions, I’m never letting you go.” 

 

There was a strange sense of relief in his praise. Even after your behavior today you were still his good girl. His Peach. Before the smile could settle in on your face Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. 

 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His hands went to his pants and he started to push them off. You were still naked from your session in the kitchen and eager to feel his skin against yours. 

 

This kiss broke so he could undress the rest of the way and your wish was granted when his bare torso pressed to your chest. You parted your legs and his cock entered you with ease. 

 

You kissed the entire time he rocked in and out you. You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts and your bodies continued in a rhythm, the pace set by Bucky. The coil started to form in your stomach and you whined, hoping for him to move faster. 

 

“Not yet Peach.” Bucky broke this kiss as he drove back inside of you, stilling for a second. “I’m going to enjoy you.” 

 

His lips went back to yours and then his tongue slid into your mouth. You tried not to whine or move out of sync with him, but you knew exactly what his phrase meant. Slow and deep, his hard cock was going to drag you to the edge and then leave you teetering until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

You whimpered, knowing that the journey to the orgasm was going to be a long one, but that the payoff was going to be so intense your body would shake. 

 

A few hours ago in the kitchen Bucky fucked you, but right now you were his Peach and he was going to take his time making love to you.   
~~~   
She was a withering mess underneath him, her hands couldn’t decide if they should grip onto him or the sheets. Tiny beads of sweat covered her and her body had gone limp, giving him complete control. 

 

Bucky kept one hand on the mattress and the other on her hip as he lifted her to meet his drawn out thrusts. Every time he pulled out she moaned and when he reentered her teeth chattered. She was so vulnerable like this and it made Bucky’s cock grow even harder. 

 

“Plea…plea…plea…” She was incapable of forming a coherent thought, let alone a complete sentence. 

 

“You want to cum?” Bucky slid his hand to the back of her knee and pushed her leg to her chest. 

 

Peach nodded as her eyes struggled to open. 

 

“Are you going to behave?” Bucky moved to her other leg and folded it up the same way.

 

She continued to nod. He loved the look on her face, desperate for the release only he could give her. Bucky wanted to be her everything, her entire world and right now he was. It was tempting to keep her hovering like this, desperate for him. But her pussy felt so good it was almost tortuous for him too. 

 

Bucky slid both of his hands to the bed and positioned himself so that her legs were folded up between them. 

 

“Alright Peach. Be my good girl.” Bucky pulled his hips back and slammed back inside of her. 

 

She moaned and bounced into the bed. He did not hesitate between thrusts as he continued to rail her into the mattress. All the bead of sweat on her body formed into a sheen and she fell apart underneath him. 

 

The juices from her pussy gushed around him as her muscles contracted down. An array of noises and pants came from her beautiful mouth and he wanted to absorb every one of them. She lost the fight to keep her eyes open, but he saw them rolling under the lids. 

 

This was what his Peach needed. To live in a constant state of pleasure only he could provide. That would be his ultimate goal. 

 

Her pussy continued to clamp down and Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Grr.” He buried himself one final time and emptied inside her quivering body. 

 

She gasped for breath while he lowered his head to the pillow next to her. He grunted and flexed down one more time making sure he was finished before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. 

 

Soon Peach’s breathing regulated. Bucky knew how exhausted she was, probably spent all afternoon pacing back and forth in the kitchen, working herself up. 

 

He had no clue that his lack of sharing was that upsetting to her. The idea of opening up to anyone terrified him, but Peach…she accepted him. She even wanted to help him, with her big naïve heart. 

 

Hydra wasn’t dead and not even the amazing Captain America could help him. Besides, Steve was more of a concept than a person. Memories that old never came back, not really anyway. 

 

Sure, he has thought about making contact. Even went as far as to figure out a way how, but to what end? 

 

When he tried to remember his life pre Hydra, it was like trying to remember an episode of a television show whose name you forgot and stars were replaceable. Besides, the Avengers declared it peacetime and last Bucky heard Steve was considering retirement. 

 

And in a way, so was Bucky. Now that he had his Peach. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and watch her sleep, but there were lots to put away from his trip into the town. Plus, he had to clean up the guns and whatever else she found. 

 

So he gave Peach a kiss on the head and stood up, pulling his pants on as he rose. 

 

He unloaded the food, feeling much better about lasting through the winter. Bucky wasn’t sure where they would head once the thaw came, but the first country that had a trustworthy Doctor Bucky was having the vasectomy reversed. 

 

His cock twitched at the idea of filling up his Peach, watching her swell with his children. His eyes flared at the image. Then she would really never leave him. 

 

He leaned against the counter, surprised at himself. Thinking of plans for the future longer than surviving the night. Things he never thought possible, not before Peach. 

 

Maybe he would pick somewhere with a beach. Costa Rica was beautiful. Bucky could keep her safe there. Returning to America was not an option. Bucky’s problems aside, Peach still hadn’t accepted the reality of her situation. 

 

The second her name showed up anywhere the traffickers would come to collect. He went to his jacket and pulled out the flyer. With a reward that high she must have been worth a lot of money to someone. 

 

Bucky knew he had to show it to her, hopefully it would sink in how much danger she was in. That there was no returning to the old life. 

 

Peach accepted a lot of new information today. The last thing Bucky wanted was to overwhelm her, or risk another breakdown. For how strong she was there was still a fragility to her that he already felt was being over tested. 

 

Soon. He would show her soon. He folded the paper and tucked it away on the shelf over the refrigerator. That way he wouldn’t forget about it. 

~~~ 

You rolled over and reached your arm out, draping it across Bucky. He gave a grunt and grabbed your waist, pulling you closer. Without opening your eyes you snuggled next to him while he held you. 

 

Yesterday was dark, but now that you knew everything it seemed like there was a lightness between the two of you. That you were closer than ever. 

 

You placed a kiss on his chest, thinking how lucky you were to have him, that a man like him cared for a woman like you. It was almost surreal. You wanted to show him how lucky you felt, so you started to kiss more and then opened your mouth, running your tongue on his skin. 

“Hmmm.” Bucky relaxed his grip on you and you started to work your way down his stomach, staying under the covers. 

 

You nudged his hip. He understood and rolled on to his back. 

You positioned yourself so that you were between his legs, the blanket still over your head. His cock stood at attention, just like it did every morning and you licked your lips before grabbing the base. 

Then you pressed your tongue right above your hand and ran it up the underside soliciting a groan from him. 

When you came to the head you wrapped your lips around him and let saliva pool while making a light sucking motion with your mouth. 

“Shit.” Bucky’s leg twitched. 

The movement made you grin and urged you on as you parted your lips and took him further. Soon you had enough lubricant that you were able to bob your head, sliding him in and out of your mouth. 

“Use your hands too Peach.” Bucky touched the back of your head lightly. “It’s alright.” 

You knew that wasn’t his favorite. He liked to enjoy your mouth as long as possible and using the hands made it go too quickly, but for the exact same reasons you were eager to stroke him, knowing how sore your jaw could get. 

You got your hands in on the action and started moving both of them in unison with your mouth, covering all of his cock with one fluid motion. 

“Fuck.” Bucky pressed the back of your head. 

You picked up speed, lapping your tongue as best you could. He flexed his hips up and you took away your hands, trying to swallow as much of him as you could without gagging. His cock twitched in your mouth and you breathed in through your nose as his cum squirted. 

The salty taste hit the back of your tongue, but you sucked it down, feeling it slide down your throat. You didn’t drop him from your mouth until you were certain you’d taken every last drop. 

“What a way to wake up.” Bucky chuckled. 

You crawled up his body and popped your head out of the covers. What you saw made you recoil at first. You blinked several times, unsure you weren’t imagining it. 

“Your hair.” You reached your hand up and touched the short locks. “You cut it?” 

“Time for a change.” Bucky grabbed your arms and pulled you all the way up before rolling you onto your back. 

Bucky settled on top of you and started kissing your neck. You hadn’t expected him to return the favor, but you weren’t about to turn the opportunity down. 

He kissed down to your breast and stopped at your nipple, taking it into your mouth while his other hand kneaded you. His tongue flicked across you, forming a stiff peak that made you wiggle your hips. 

He kept his mouth on your tit while his hand worked down your stomach to your sex, you spread your legs and moaned as his fingers slid up your clit. 

“Peach?” Bucky’s mouth was gone and there was a sharpness to his voice that made you look up. “Are you alright?” 

What you saw made your jaw drop in horror. You scooted back on the bed underneath him and saw the spot on the sheet. Heat and embarrassment flooded your face as realization dawned on Bucky as he looked at his red fingers. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry.” You wanted to curl up and die, but also get off the sheet before you made a bigger mess. 

“Come on.” Bucky scooped you up. “Nothing to apologize for.” 

“I’ll wash the sheets right away.” You tried to wiggle out of Bucky’s grasp, but he carried you out on the bedroom. 

“Not before we take a shower.” Bucky kissed your neck. 

A small moan left your mouth. You’d assumed when your period came that would mean you’d get a sex break, but apparently, Bucky had a workaround for that too. 

~~  
After your shower session with Bucky, you dressed and gathered the sheets. At least you hadn’t stained the mattress. When you carried them down the stairs you saw Bucky hard at work in the kitchen, the shorter hair still through you off. It made him look like a different person, well almost. 

“You have to eat something.” Bucky cracked an egg. “You skipped dinner last night.” 

You stomach rumbled and the sound of the cooking egg practically made your mouth water. 

“Let me get the laundry started.” You rounded the corner to the basement. 

“No.” Bucky was at the stove. “I have plans for us today. Drop it at the bottom of the stairs.” 

“But it will stain.” You cringed. 

“I’ve had some experience getting blood out of fabric. It will be fine.” Bucky transferred eggs to a plate and walked over to the table. “Now eat.” 

This situation was so gross this morning but did not seem to faze Bucky at all. You walked to the stairs and tossed the sheet down. Then you took a seat and practically devoured your eggs. 

“I wish I would have asked you to get me some boots when you went to town.” You took another bite, thinking about the snow coming and leaving you trapped. 

“The idea crossed my mind.” Bucky ate. 

“Really?” You perked up. 

“Don’t get excited Peach, I didn’t get anything for you outside of food.” Bucky dropped the fork. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to.” You didn’t want him to think you didn’t appreciate all he did provide for you. 

 

“I think, both of us, sometimes forget about the gravity of this situation.” Bucky reached out and took your hand. “In what a horrible spot you’re in. How people are looking for you, bad people.” 

 

“Do you think my Uncle is looking for me?” You took another bite. “He must be so scared. I wish there was a way I could reach out and tell him I’m safe. I bet he’s alerted the press and anyone else who will listen.” 

“Um Peach.” Bucky’s face contorted. “How close were you with your Uncle?” 

“I told you, just recently reconnected.” You smiled remembering how kind he had been. “He was so kind at the funeral.” 

 

“Do you think, maybe, he isn’t as kind as he let on?” Bucky squeezed your hand. 

The smile on your face dropped. You rolled your lips between your teeth and shook your head. 

“He’s family.” You gave a laugh. “Families don’t hurt each other like that. It was the girl on the train.” 

“Alright Peach.” Bucky released your hand. “Sometimes organizations like the one interested in you, they have deeper roots than you realize.” 

 

You looked down at the floor and brought your arms to your sides, giving yourself a hug. This conversation was making you uncomfortable. 

“So what are we doing today?” You looked back up at Bucky and gave a smile. 

 

There was a look of pity in his eyes, but he nodded his head and rose from the table, picking up his plate in the process. You brushed away thoughts about what the pity look meant, or your Uncle being involved, or major criminal networks. 

Once you got through the winter it would be Bucky needing your help. You could go back to your old life, you needed to reassure him that there was a place for him there too. That should be your number one focus. The future. Not the past. 

“See if you can shove enough of these in my spare pair of boots to make them fit.” Bucky put down wool socks on the table. “Then grab a jacket and a pair of gloves from the door.” 

“We’re going outside?” You watched as Bucky headed toward the basement. 

“Yep.” He didn’t look up as he jogged down the stairs. 

You got up from the table and put your dish in the sink. As you got ready you wondered what it was he had planned. Your mind raced. You knew it wasn’t over the activity as much as trying to keep out the thoughts that were circling you.   
~~~ 

Why could Bucky not spell everything out for her? Why was he such a coward when it came to upsetting his Peach? 

She wasn’t stupid. Deep down Peach knew these things, but she was so trusting. The exact opposite of him. He didn’t want to turn her into him. So maybe letting her have these fantasies that she was on the front page of newspapers with her uncle giving press conferences wasn’t harmful. At least not now. 

Bucky grabbed what he needed and went back upstairs. Peach was at the door, looking slightly ridiculous in his boots and jacket. He couldn’t help the smile as he pulled on the rest of his winter gear. 

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing now?” Peach stepped aside so Bucky could open the door. 

“I’m going to teach you how to use this.” Bucky held out the gun Peach had been waving around. 

Her face fell, but Bucky wasn’t taking no for an answer. He grabbed her hand with his other and led her outside. 

“Bucky, I appreciate gun safety, but I can’t think of a situation when I’d ever shoot anything.” Peach trailed behind. “I don’t think this is necessary.” 

 

“Not open for debate.” Bucky walked past the animal pen to the long open field. 

White flakes covered his shoulder, but the visibility was good. He guessed by the time the sun went down there would be several inches on the ground again, the brief warm period passed. 

 

“I…I don’t want to.” Peach dropped Bucky’s hand. “I’ll never be able to pull the trigger.” 

“Peach. Look at me.” Bucky was scared of the exact same thing. “You’re in a dangerous place. I’ll die protecting you, but in the event you have to protect yourself…I need you to know what you’re doing.” 

She looked scared and bit her lip, but she gave a slight nod. 

“Alright. Let’s start.” Bucky got Peach in the stance. 

He went over basic gun information, showing her how to carry it, the safety, the different parts, how to reload. Then he went over how to hold it, brace for the recoil, how to aim. When it was time for her to pull the trigger, there was some reluctance. 

“Peach. Picture a man, coming to take you away from me. Coming to sell you to the highest bidder. He wants to take your freedom. Take your life.” Bucky put his hands on Peach’s shoulders. “Pretend he’s that tree and pull the trigger.” 

BLAST! The bullet sounded, and a small puff of smoke came from the gun and the tree. 

“Wow.” Bucky thought she would be a mile off, but she hit the target dead on. “Try that tree.” 

Peach moved her stance and again pulled the trigger. She glanced over her shoulder at him, but Bucky scratched his chin. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She lowered the weapon. “See, I knew I wasn’t going to be good at this.” 

“Hold on.” Bucky jogged over to the animals and came back with a can. He walked over to the fence and set the can down before coming back over. “Alright Peach. Can you hit the can?” 

She sighed but readied her stance. BLAM! TINK! The can went flying. Peach lowered the weapon. 

“I think you might be a natural.” Bucky smiled. 

The corners of her mouth rose. It did bring Bucky some comfort knowing she might have a chance at defending herself. 

“I’m going to set some more targets further out. Don’t shoot me.” Bucky shook his head as he went to set them up. 

It also made his cock twitch seeing how good she was with the weapon. He worried he was taking advantage of her body a little too much and promised himself when her period arrived he was going to give her a little bit of a break, but it was already tempting to drag her back into the shower. He shook the thought away. This week once a day, maybe twice. 

~~  
“Dinner is ready!” Bucky yelled up the stairs. 

You took a deep breath, wishing there was a mirror up here. From what you could tell it didn’t look too bad. You managed to turn the green sequined dress into a baby doll, complete with a sheer thong. Wearing any sort of panty felt foreign to you, but you didn’t think they would stay on long anyway.

“Peach?” Bucky yelled again. 

“Coming!” It was now or never. 

You walked down the hall and then the stairs. When you saw the table your heart melted. He had lit two candles. 

“I’m not sure if you remembered.” Bucky spun around. “But, it’s Christ…” 

Your eyes flashed toward him. He scanned your body up and down. His tongue darted out over his lips. 

“Merry Christmas Bucky.” You held the sides of your creation out. “Do you like your present?” 

He strutted over to you and lifted you in the air. You wrapped your legs around him as his hand ran across your cheek. His mouth was on yours in a second, his tongue demanding entry. 

“We should eat first.” You twisted your neck. 

“No.” Bucky walked you over to the other room. “I want my present.” 

His hands tugged the top of your lingerie down, your breast falling free. He took your nipple into his mouth and suckled, making you moan. 

The panties were gone in a second as he laid you down on the couch, the fire lighting the room as the fifth snowstorm in as many days roared outside. 

Bucky’s hands were on his pants, pushing his cock free. He pushed into you with ease and wasted no time fucking you into the couch. His hands were all over you like he couldn’t find a place to settle them. You ran your hands through his hair and scratched down his back, tugging his shirt. 

But there wasn’t time for him to undress. His need for you was too great and that made you tingle even more. He hit all your buttons and soon your toes were curling in orgasm as he emptied inside of you. 

Both of you were panting on the couch, his head resting on your chest. 

“Merry Christmas.” You stroked his hair. 

“I love my present.” Bucky pushed off of you. “Wait right here.” 

You sat up and readjusted yourself, tucking your breasts away and looking for the panties. 

“Full disclosure, this was the previous owners. I don’t know if it’s real or not, but when we’re out of here, I’ll replace it with a real one of your choosing.” Bucky grabbed your left hand. 

You looked as he slid on a beautiful antique diamond ring. Your mouth hung open as you glanced from the ring to him and back again. 

“Does this mean….Are we..” He didn’t ask a question, so you didn’t know if there was a response required. 

Bucky gave you a smirk and folded his arms as he sat on the couch. 

“Engaged?” You felt silly saying the word. 

Bucky laughed and took your hand. 

“Peach, you’re mine. You’re mine forever. No ring or piece of paper is going to change that or make it stronger.” Bucky kissed your forehead. “If you want to use the title I don’t mind, but skip the fiancé and go straight to wife.” 

You grabbed his face and pulled it to yours as you straddled him on the couch, kissing him deeply, happy you hadn’t found the panties yet. Bucky lifted his hips and slid his pants down, ready to go again. 

Mine. Forever. He’d said those words before, but for some reason now they sunk in. There was a gnawing in your head. This wasn’t forever. Spring was around the corner and then what would you do? You pushed it away. Tonight wasn’t about the future. It was about the present. Your present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Just a heads up on what’s coming. The next chapter is going to just be a sex scene and it’s going to be dark(ish). I’m going to write it as a standalone with very little plot so people can skip it if they don’t want to read. Then after that the plot is really going to pick back up again. (We’re sort of in the middle where they’re just having a sex fest). Thank you again for reading! I love all the feedback and am so appreciative!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini chapter of The Option, but it has no plot in it whatsoever and could probably be read as a one-shot. If you’re reading The Option for reasons other than the raunchiness you can skip this. 
> 
> This also contains Dubcon/Noncon (doesn't paint Bucky in the best light) So if it's not your cup of tea you can skip this and won't be lost on the plot.

Thick white flakes fell from the sky at an outstanding rate. You peeked out the blinds and wondered if it was ever going to let up. There must have been at least three feet on the ground at this point. 

“Come back to bed.” Bucky came up behind you, snaking his arm around your waist and kissing your neck. 

“Are the animals alright?” You looked toward the barn. 

“They're fine.” Bucky sniffed your hair. “Maybe getting a little stir crazy.” 

“I can relate.” You folded your arms. 

“What does that mean?” Bucky went back to your neck and pulled you tighter against him. “Not having fun being snowbound with me?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” You turned around and put your arms around his neck. “I feel like I haven’t left the bed for more than an hour at a time. Not all of us have your stamina.” 

Bucky couldn’t go outside to chop wood or tend to the farm, so that meant both of you did the indoor chores, and there weren’t many to do. 

“Are you sore?” Bucky’s face dropped. 

“No.” He always made sure you were more than ready for him.

“Are you bored?” Bucky pulled back. 

“Of sex? No!” You laughed. “I feel like you’re fucking my brains into mush. Sometimes people need a break.” 

 

“Well if you weren’t so sexy.” Bucky tucked his hands under your ass and lifted you in the air. “Maybe I’d be able to keep my hands off of you.” 

 

He needed a hobby outside of your body. He carried you to the bed and set you down. His hands tugged the bottom of the t-shirt you were wearing, the only article of clothing on your body. You knew he was going to turn you on again, but you really weren’t in the mood. 

“Stop.” You grabbed the bottom of your shirt. 

A hint of rage flashed across his eyes. Both of you stared at each other for a second, but it felt like a minute. You’d been with the man for almost three months and that was the first time you’d ever told him no. It didn’t feel right. You glanced down toward the bedspread. 

“I’m sorry.” You weren’t sure why you were apologizing. 

“Hmm…” Bucky sat on the bed next to you, clad only in workout pants that hung low on his hips. 

“You want to call the shots Y/N?” There was a humor in Bucky’s voice, but hearing your actual name made you whip your head. 

He was mad. That was the only time you weren’t Peach, but he didn’t look mad. Instead, he had a playful smile on his face. 

“I…I didn’t.” You weren’t sure what to say. 

“How about this, let’s play a game. If you win, for the next week we will only have sexual contact with each other when you initiate?” Bucky held his hands in the air. “I won’t even attempt to touch you unless you make it very clear.” 

With the snow, you were having sex up to seven times a day, with Bucky always the leader. A week where you completely set the pace sounded like a vacation from a vacation. You were intrigued. 

“And if you win?” It was a dumb question. 

“Business as usual.” Bucky shrugged. 

Was he angry that you said stop? Now it seemed silly. You wanted him, right? You leaned over to give him a kiss, ready to show that you were sorry for trying to take control. 

“Un-un Missy.” Bucky stood up. “If you win, then I’m all yours, but until then you keep your hands off.” 

You felt a stab of annoyance in your heart. Why did he tell you no? It flared your urge to touch him. What? No! You shook away the thought. He was messing with you. 

Or at least he was up to something. Your eyes followed him as he walked over to the corner of his room and picked up the ugly upholstered chair. It looked like it belonged in a dining room more than a bedroom since it didn’t have any arms. You’d never seen him use it before, but he set it right in front of you and took a seat. 

“Bucky I shouldn’t have said stop…I don’t want you to ever stop touching me.” You were so nervous about him being angry with you. 

“It’s alright.” He took your hand. “Do you want to play? I think the prize sounds pretty juicy.” 

“Okay.” You stood up from the bed and he pulled you closer. 

You had to straddle his lap and started to sit down when he grabbed your hips and stilled you. 

You were standing over him, feet flat on the ground and knees slightly bent so you could spread your legs far enough. 

“Good.” Bucky dropped his hands. “All you have to do is stand like this for ten minutes, without sitting down. Then you’re in control for an entire week.” 

Was this supposed to be a gift? Standing like this wasn’t even uncomfortable. There had to be some hitch you weren’t seeing. Maybe the pressure on your knees was going to get too much. 

“Can I hold on to the chair.” You reached out and put one hand on either side of Bucky’s head, grabbing the back of the chair to take some weight off so you could go on your tiptoes and straighten your legs. 

“Fine by me.” Bucky looked up at you. “Are you ready to start?” 

You nodded. 

“Okay.” Bucky reached out and ran his hand up your side before sliding it forward and cupping your breast. 

“Hey.” You pulled one of your arms off the chair and pressed it to your chest. “That’s cheating.” 

“No, it’s not.” Bucky’s other palm went to your thigh and started to slide up your leg. 

You tugged your other arm off the chair and dropped back to flat feet when you brought it between your legs covering your sex. Bucky pulled both of his hands back and sat still. 

“You didn’t go over all the rules.” You spread your legs a little further, bending your knees in the process. 

“You didn’t ask.” Bucky tilted his head and looked at you. 

“No touching.” The position left you slightly higher than him and you had to look down. 

“My game, my rules Y/N.” Bucky smiled. 

It made your heart ache when he used your real name. Where was Peach? Was he mad at you? This game seemed to have a deeper psychological level you hadn’t considered. 

“Okay.” You felt so awkward standing covering yourself. “What are the rules then?” 

“I can touch whatever you’re not covering.” Bucky traced his fingers up your thigh. “You can swat me away, but I can’t swat you away.” 

His hand ran over yours, which was at the apex of your thighs, shielding your sex. You’d barely been standing like this for thirty seconds, but could already tell how uncomfortable this was going to get. 

“No.” You dropped your arms and tried to step back. “I don’t want to play. You win.” 

Bucky grabbed your waist, stopped you and put you back in the same place. 

“If you quit.” Bucky held you still. “I’ll fuck you up the ass.” 

Your jaw dropped in horror and you look down at Bucky who wore a giant smile and batted his eyes at you. This was the first time he had ever mentioned anything even remotely related to anal. 

“That wasn’t the deal.” You shook your head. 

“The deal was business as usual.” Bucky’s had grabbed your ass cheek and squeezed. “Which means I am in control and you listen to me. Which means if I wanted to fuck you in the ass you would be a good girl and let me. Isn’t that right Y/N?” 

 

You let out a whimper and nodded your head. You didn’t know what was worse: the idea of anal, the shame over saying no to Bucky a few minutes ago and how this situation was all your fault or the fact he wouldn’t call you Peach. 

“I think we’ll the reset the clock.” Bucky dropped his hands. “I want you to take this game seriously. Give it your all. I’ll be so proud of you if you win.” 

“Bucky, I’m sorry.” It had only been thirty seconds but there was already an ache in your thighs from the position. “I shouldn’t have told you to stop.” 

“You’re your own person Y/N.” He tapped his fingers on your leg. “Don’t think about what happened five minutes ago, think about the next ten minutes.” 

 

He kept the smile on his face and his voice sounded overly cheery, but you knew something was off. Threatening you with sexual experiences you weren’t ready for? He wouldn’t really make you have anal sex? But you thought about his follow up, how you’d agree to it and he was right. If he wanted to try it, you would say yes. But only because you trusted him. He would help you take pleasure it in, not hurt you. 

You whimpered. Unsure if it was from the thought or the burn that was starting to form in your legs. You wanted to stand up straight and stretch them out, but it was impossible without falling over or grabbing the back of the chair. 

“Maybe instead of taking your ass, I’ll go the opposite. I won’t touch you at all for at least a week. Maybe ten days. No kissing, no cuddling, no contact. Is that what you want?” 

“NO!” You wanted to fall against his chest and have him hold you tight. 

“Then why are you so close to sitting down already?” Bucky glanced at you with a raised eyebrow. 

You hadn’t noticed, but you’d been slipping, your legs spreading apart. You groaned as you brought your feet closer, the burning in your thighs intensifying. 

“Please Bucky.” A tear started to well in your eye. “I don’t want to play.” 

“If your legs hurt take some pressure off. Grab the back of the chair.” He looked up at you and smiled. 

Nobody else would have noticed, but you zeroed in on the flash of rage again. You were stupid to tell him to stop. What were you thinking? Now the idea of rolling between the sheets with him sounded like heaven. 

When he started touching you, this was just going to get harder. This was some sort of punishment. 

“I’m sorry.” You tried one last time to get him to forgive you. 

“You keep saying that Y/N.” Bucky pulled his hands away. “But I don’t understand why you’re sorry.” 

“For telling you to stop.” You were sliding again and bit back a groan as you tried to stand up again. 

“That’s the what.” Bucky shook his head. “I’m looking for the why.” 

“Because I should listen to you.” The burning started to intensify. 

“Why?” Bucky’s fingers were back on your leg, which had begun to tremble. 

“Because you’re the one in control.” A cramp was starting to form. 

“Why?” 

“Because you know what’s best for me.” You were answering without thinking, just hoping the result was stopping this game. 

“I like that one.” Bucky looked back up. “You are capable of so much more than you realize, like winning this game. Now make me proud Y/N.” 

“Ahh!” You had to straighten your leg. 

You darted both hands to the back of the chair and went on your tiptoes. The burning stopped, but you didn’t get to relish in the relief for more than a second until your shirt was flipped up and pulled over your head. 

Bucky yanked it down your arms, which you lifted without thinking and the t was gone, leaving you completely nude. 

His mouth was on your chest in an instant. You let out a moan when his tongue started circling your nipple, flicking against it. His hand slid up your body until it came to your other breast and pinched down hard. 

“Ahhh!” You through your head back. “Too much!” 

Bucky responded by pinching down even harder. You remembered you could swat him away and brought one of your arms back, covering your breast. His fingers disappeared from your nip, but it still throbbed with the memory. 

“EEE!” You felt the cold metal of his other hand as a fingertip pressed on your clit. 

He started rubbing circles, making you gasp and almost fall over. 

“Grr.” Bucky gave you a warning. 

You realized your legs were spread too far apart again. You moved your hand to the back of the chair again so you could stand up straight easier. 

Bucky used the opportunity to switch his mouth and he began toying with the nipple he’d so viciously pinched moments ago. 

His mouth felt good, but you were more distracted by his thumb on your clit. You started to rock into his touch, but then he moved his hand away. 

You let out a whine, but then it morphed into a shriek. Bucky’s hand returned to your breast and pinched down on your nipple again. 

“Owww!” You tried to jerk away. 

“Remember the rules.” Bucky went back to flicking his tongue. 

He started to twist the other nipple and you pulled your hand from the back of the chair to cover yourself and block him again. He let go of your peak immediately, but again the throbbing sent a chill down your spine. 

Again his metal thumb returned to your clit and started rubbing. You let out a moan. These were the sort of touches you wanted. 

Don’t rock your body. Bucky was in control. That was the point of this lesson after all. A lesson. You sighed in relief. That’s what this stupid game was. 

“Ahhh.” He started circling faster and sucking on your chest harder. 

Your legs were starting to spread again. You had to support yourself or else you would fall, so your hand once again returned to the back of the chair and you closed your legs as much as you could, going up on the balls of your feet to relieve some of the burn in your thigh. 

He was working your clit in the exact way you loved, speeding up and bringing your body to life. If he made you cum in this position, there was no way you would stay standing. You tried to block out the tightening spring inside of you.

“Mmmmm.” One of Bucky’s fingers was outside of your entrance. 

It was so tempting to lower yourself onto him, all of a sudden the urge to be filled was so inviting. You went down to your flat feet without thinking. 

“EEEKK!” Bucky’s teeth nipped at you. 

Immediately you covered yourself with your hand. Bucky moved his head away from your chest and looked at you. He continued to rub your bundle of nerves with vigor, the orgasm still forming even though your breasts were aching. 

“What do you want Y/N?” Bucky’s question was sharp. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Your chest throbbed, but you returned your hand, giving Bucky all the access to your body. 

He looked disappointed in your answer and decreased the pressure from his thumb. 

“No!” You groaned. 

Your mind had drifted somewhere else, but now you were too aware of a desperation in your body. You did not want to lose the orgasm. 

“What else Y/N?” Bucky started to rub circles again as his finger still danced outside of your entrance. 

“I want you in control always. I don’t want to win!” Tears were forming again. 

Your thighs burned, your chest throbbed, and your pussy was dripping with need. You were a mess. A mess for this man who could take care of you, end your suffering. 

Again he sighed but continued to toy with your clit. Not hard enough to give you and release, but enough to make you realize how close to the edge you were. 

“One last try Y/N. Get this right or I won’t touch you for the next week.” Bucky glared at you. 

The idea of him not touching you was worse than any other punishment you could think of. You whimpered at the thought. Why did he keep using your name? It made you feel dirty, undeserving of him. You thought about the first time he called you that. 

“Peach.” You nodded at him. “I want to be your Peach.” 

Bucky let out a growl and stood, picking you up in the process. 

He dropped you on the edge of the bed and shoved his pants down, his hard cock sprung forward. Bucky was on you in a second. He slid into your quaking pussy with ease while his metal arm gathered your wrists above your head and lips found yours. 

His kiss was demanding and deep, filling you almost as much as his cock was. He railed into you, but you were eager to come undone underneath him. 

The coil that was forming grew tighter and when it exploded you found yourself shaking with release. The pleasure spread to every inch of your body and each thrust from Bucky drew more out of you, pushed more euphoria than you thought possible. 

~~  
Red. Bucky saw red when she tried to swat his hand away. Peach was his. He didn’t want her thinking she could set boundaries. 

He was certain she enjoyed the lesson as she cuddled up to him in the bed. Both of them spent for at least the next few hours. 

Peach was always surprising him. He thought threatening her with anal was going to be enough, but he read the look on her face. If that was something he wanted she would be willing. What a prize she was. 

When he threatened no contact, that look of horror told him everything he needed to know. Peach was perfect. He hated making empty warnings, there was no way he could go a day without touching her, let alone a week, but it was effective. 

“Bucky?” Peach asked him from her spot on his chest. 

“Yeah?” He kissed the top of her head, half expecting her to be asleep. 

“Are you proud of me?” She looked up at him with baited lashes. 

“Very.” Bucky placed another kiss on her forehead. 

She smiled at him and dropped her head to his chest, snuggling in again. 

He was proud and impressed too. She’d managed to hang in there for twelve whole minutes. Bucky didn’t think she had to know that though.


	9. Chapter 9

The nip of frost in the air was fading and the sun was strong enough Bucky almost took off his jacket. Spring was around the corner. That fact strained Bucky’s heart. This had been the best winter of his life. He never wanted it to end. 

“What will happen to the animals when we leave?” Peach looked up from feeding the chickens. “Who will take care of them?” 

“One thing to worry about at a time.” Bucky knew this conversation, she always started with a harmless question and snowballed into the larger one. With the change in weather, he was going to have to come up with a solution. 

“Have you gave any more thought to America?” There was the first stab at it. 

At least she didn’t lead with the question about her uncle. Bucky didn’t want to have this conversation. There was no chance it would end in anything but tears for her, but it was time. 

“I don’t think that’s on the table Peach.” He put down the ax and walked over to her. “The people who are after you, any use of your name will trigger them. They’ll collect you. Even if it means crossing the ocean. Hiding is our best option.” 

“What if we contact the press? Politicians? Bring light to the problem?” To most, she sounded confident, but Bucky saw through the façade. He imagined she’d been having this conversation in her head for some time. 

“No guarantee that they will listen, or that they haven’t already been paid off.” Bucky walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. “Trust me Peach, there’s no going home after this.” 

“We don’t know for sure he was in on it.” Peach spoke with hesitation. 

Bucky had to stifle back the grunt of disappointment, not wanting to rehash the uncle argument again. 

“I am the only person in the world who can help you. Who you can trust.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back. “I have your best interests at heart.” 

“I can’t stay here forever.” She didn’t hide the quiver in her voice. 

Bucky squeezed her tighter, knowing she was on the verge of tears. He didn’t like the singular. 

“We won’t.” The snow at their feet was two inches deep, at the most, some patches of dead grass were even showing. “I’ll figure something out. Soon.”

~~

After dinner Bucky took your hand and walked you to the stairs. You yawned as you headed up, both of you spent most of the day outside and the first few bouts of fresh air always made you tired. 

“It’s not bedtime just yet Peach.” Bucky chuckled. 

You squeezed his hand, glad he was up for some bedroom activities. You’d only had sex once the entire day and it was when you woke up. The constant orgasms gave you a distraction, but days like today allowed the thoughts you wanted buried to surface. 

I am the only person in the world who can help you. You didn’t have a passport or any money or knew where you were really. You were one hundred percent dependent on him. That wasn’t right, it wasn’t natural. It made you feel like property, helpless. A shiver went down your spine. 

You chastised yourself for thinking these things. Bucky cherished you, worshiped you. It wasn’t his fault you got caught up in this web. 

But then again, you thought contacting the press was a good idea. They would hail him a hero for saving you. His point about not knowing if it would work made you sink. Was he right? How many articles have you read about human trafficking? Not a lot. In fact, you didn’t know a single survivor by name, and you couldn’t be the only one to get away. 

Then there was the matter of your uncle’s involvement. How deep in was he? You figured once you got out of the country and back to the internet you would find the proof you needed. Did he host a press conference looking for you? Did he call the consulate? There would be some record if he cared. 

“What’s bothering you Peach?” Bucky walked into your bedroom and turned around, sitting on the bed and pulling you into his lap. 

“Nothing.” You didn’t want to worry him or say the wrong thing again. 

He never did a good job hiding his disappointment and that almost hurt as much as the reality of what these thoughts meant. Bucky liked it. He liked being in control, he liked owning you. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t purchased you, you were his and completely at his mercy. 

No. He would never hurt you. He loved you.

“I love you.” You said the phrase out loud, unclear on whether or not you were telling him or reassuring yourself.

Bucky beamed at you. That prideful look warmed you to your core. You draped your hands around his neck when he went in for a kiss. This was real. He was real. Nobody kissed anyone this way if there wasn’t true love behind it. The way his hand went to the back of your head and his lips were soft and demanding at the same time. 

The excitement and want in you was instantaneous. His hands found the bottom of your shirt and you stood up, breaking the kiss as short as possible while you both peeled off your clothing. 

When you were nude he sat back down, his fingers digging into your hips as he pulled you forward. You knew what he wanted and as you straddled him you gripped the base of his cock, lining it up with your pussy so you could impale yourself. Even when you were on top it was his choice. 

Before you could begin the descent he grabbed you harder and pulled his lips away, pressing your foreheads together. 

“Say it again.” He gulped. “Please say it again.” 

“I love you.” There was no hesitation. You meant it. You loved him. “I’ll always love you.” 

He let out a grunt of approval and pulled you down. You let go of his cock and brought your hands to his shoulders as you quaked with the fullness you’d craved all day.

“I love you.” His eyes bore into yours, even in the darkness of the room you could still make out the blue. “Forever.” 

The intensity sent a chill through your body and excited you further. You rocked your hips while he lifted you up and down, bouncing on him and bringing your sensitive spot to life. 

“Mmmmm.” You let out a moan when he pulled you all the way down, his cockhead poking at your cervix.

You started rocking faster, the still position allowing your clit to rub against his pelvis. This was unexpected, a rarity where you were going to control your own release. You picked up speed, bucking against him. 

The spring tightened in your stomach and the pleasure was imminent. You broke this kiss and rested your head on his shoulder, moving even faster. The orgasm hit you with full force and you did not hold back the moans as you collapsed further onto him. 

“What a good girl I have.” Bucky put an arm on the bed and one on your back as he spun you. “My good girl.” 

You wanted that. To be his good girl. To be his. Your brain couldn’t focus on any other thought as he railed into you. His pumps bringing forward yet another wave of pleasure. He was fucking away all the bad thoughts. All the problems. Nothing else mattered as long as the two of you were together. 

By the time Bucky finished you were in a state of pure Euphoria. You were laying on your stomach while he was on his side, his fingers lazily running up and down your spine. Sleep was seconds away and you welcomed the change in reality. 

“Peach.” Bucky kissed your back. “I’ll figure it out. I promise. I won’t keep you here forever.” 

In the back of your head you knew it was stupid, and you wished you could blame the sex messing with your judgment, but the question that had been gnawing at you for some time escaped your lips. 

“If I wanted to leave, would you let me?” It was a nicer way of asking if you were a prisoner, but when Bucky’s hand stopped and his head left your back you knew he got the gist. 

“Do you?” He shifted behind you. “Want to leave me?” 

“No.” That was the truth too. You didn’t think you would ever find someone like him and weren’t sure how you’d gotten this lucky. 

“Then what does it matter?” His arm covered your back and he laid down next to you. 

Bucky’s answer was logical, but for some reason, it didn’t bring you the comfort you were looking for. Your eyes popped wide open and sleep slipped away. Instead, you starred out in the darkness and tried to keep the thoughts you couldn’t handle at bay. He loves you. You love him. He loves you. You love him. He loves you.

~~

For the first time since Peach came into his life Bucky was terrified to fall asleep. He hadn’t had a nightmare since she was next to him, but he knew if he shut his eyes one wasn’t far behind.

It wouldn’t have been of the torture Hydra put him through. It would’ve been worse. Peach leaving him. That was not an option. 

With the change in weather she was getting antsy. That was all. She had a right to ask questions. Even ones he didn’t like. 

He knew she wasn’t sleeping either. Her breath didn’t carry the even keel he’d grown accustomed to. The right thing was to wake her up, talk to her, tell her the truth. 

She wasn’t a prisoner, but he would never let her go. He knew what a control freak he was, and tonight he let her take the lead because he sensed that was what she needed. 

Maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe that was why she asked that question. The one he didn’t know the answer to. Would he let her go? Never. Did that make her his prisoner? 

He had to show her how safe she was with him. Peach was temperamental, and he didn’t want her terrified. In the morning he would show her the proof.

The question still left an ache. She wouldn’t leave him. She loved him. Bucky worshiped her. She would never leave him. Never. If pushed, he’d make sure of it. 

~~

To say you tossed and turned all night would be an understatement. When the sky finally lit up you rolled over to see if Bucky was awake. To your surprise, the bed next to you was empty.

You popped up and clutched the sheet to your chest, unable to remember the last time you woke up alone. Your body had grown used to orgasm to start the day and you frowned staring at the cold spot. 

“Shit.” You brought your hand to your forehead as you rolled out of bed. 

You should not have asked that question. How upset was he? The man treated you like a Princess and you again accuse him of being a jailer. What was wrong with you? 

Just because you’re not locked in a dungeon, doesn’t mean you’re not locked away.

No. You shook away the thought when you ran to Bucky’s closet and dressed in the first thing that would fit you. You would apologize, show him how sorry you were. The guilt at even thinking such thoughts was tearing you apart. 

“Bucky?” You rounded the stairs into the kitchen. “I shouldn’t have asked that question. Come back to bed. I’m so sorry.” 

“I think you should sit down.” Bucky was standing at the kitchen table. 

He didn’t look up and you couldn’t see his face. 

“Can we please, just go back to bed?” Your lip trembled with fear. Fear that you’d upset him, not of what he was going to do to you. You told yourself that as you walked over to the table. 

“You’re not in trouble.” Bucky looked up and there wasn’t anger in his eyes, more of a sadness, and that in and of itself was almost more devastating. “And I don’t want to talk about what you said last night. You’re not leaving me.” 

“Never.” You walked over to the table. 

“I should have shown this to you when I first saw it.” Bucky sat down first and you pulled out a chair.

He slid a piece of paper over to you. When you opened it up all you saw were words in another language. But then your heart dropped. There was a huge photo, taken from your facebook page. It wasn’t even a profile picture. How would they be able to see it? 

“I don’t…how?” You looked up at Bucky. 

“It says you’re missing and offers a large reward for information and an insanely large reward if it leads to your return alive.” Bucky folded his arms. “It also refers to you as darling niece.” 

“So my uncle does care?” Rage flashed over you, ready to jump out and strangle Bucky. 

But it fizzled almost instantaneously. 

“He has enough money to offer giant rewards, but not enough to fly me directly into Istanbul?” The spike and drop of emotions made you too aware of your heartbeat and erratic breathing.

Bucky noticed too and he shot up from the table and came to your side. Placing one hand on your back and one hand on your chest. 

“Breathe Peach.” 

You grabbed on to his wrist, almost to steady yourself as you took in air. 

“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything. Maybe the organization knew your uncle was looking for you.” Bucky was lying. 

You knew and he knew it. But for some reason, it brought your nerves down. Accepting the lie for a little bit would lessen the pain. 

“We’re not safe here.” You spun in the chair toward Bucky. “People in the market that day, saw me leave with you. I’m sure at least one of them called these people for the money.” 

Bucky nodded. You reached out and ran your hand through his hair. That was why he cut it. He knew. 

“It wasn’t safe to travel in the snow. There wasn’t a choice, but to stay here.” Bucky tried to keep calm. 

Part of you was annoyed he kept this information, but for the most part, you were grateful. You would’ve spent the last few months terrified and on edge. You shut your eyes and took a deep breath. 

You’d been living in a fantasy land with Bucky. Pretty much forgetting how much danger you were in. What would happen if they found you? They would separate the two of you, sell you to someone. It made you want to throw up. 

“Eckkk.” You keeled over and started to dry heave. 

Bucky swooped you up and carried you to the bathroom. Your stomach continued to try to expel nothing while Bucky rubbed your back. 

“Calm down Peach.” He whispered in your ear. “Try to focus on me. You’re having a panic attack.” 

You shut your eyes and zoned everything out, concentrating on Bucky’s hand rubbing your back. 

“That’s good Peach.” Up and down. “Good girl.”

Your senses stopped flaring and your stomach stopped turning. You lifted your head and Bucky took your hand, pulling you back up on wobbly feet.

“We have to leave.” Bucky guided you back to the kitchen table. “Now. Today. Please. I can’t stay here anymore.” 

“I have a contact in France. Once we get there he can set you up with a new identity, passport, everything.” Bucky pulled the other chair so it was next to you. “From there, I figure we’ll take a boat. Less risky than the airport. Head to Central America. Try to disappear.” 

“Okay.” You were numb and would agree to anything right now. “Wait, like a cruise ship?” 

“I don’t know.” Bucky shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll figure it out once we cross the border.”

“My picture is going to be everywhere.” You cringed. “The whole country is looking for me.”

“I don’t think to change your hair is going to cut it.” Bucky cracked his jaw. “It would be easier to climb the mountain into Romania, but we’d have to wait another month and you don’t have any sort of climbing gear.” 

You shook your head. Your nerves wouldn’t survive a month. 

“I’m going to have to get us a car, figure out a way to hide you, maybe a false trunk.” Bucky sighed. “But that means I either steal one or buy one. Either way, it involves me going into town.” 

“Won’t stealing one draw more attention?” You wondered how many people described Bucky. Were they looking for him too? 

“This country doesn’t exactly have car dealerships.” Bucky kissed your shoulder. “I’ll have to find someone who is selling a car and then meet with them. Stealing might be easier. It will have to have a trunk too.” 

“Do it.” You didn’t care in the slightest. “Whatever will get us out of here the fastest.” 

“Alright.” Bucky stood up. 

“Today?” You looked over at him. 

“Today.” He nodded. 

You stood up from the table and wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you closer and his hand cupped your head as he placed a light kiss on top of it.

“I’m sorry, Bucky.” Tears burned your eyes. “I’ll never leave you. I promise.” 

~~

Bucky should have planned this out weeks, if not months ago. He was too busy enjoying himself and now it felt rushed. 

At least he felt justified in his decision to keep the flyer from Peach. He wasn’t expecting her to accept it this quickly and thought she would more think it was legitimate from her uncle. But the response was her nerve frazzled. 

She would have never relaxed once the entire winter if she’d known. Of course, it didn’t change anything but somehow made it real. Bucky could relate to that. 

He stomped his feet on the basement floor. Would there be time? Or maybe he was ready to leave it behind. Either way, he couldn’t worry now. 

Bucky went to his shelf and pulled the box out of the hiding spot. He took out a gun and a stack of cash as well as the lock picking kit. He was about to put it away when a bad feeling hit him.

He reached into the box and pulled out another pistol. Was Peach capable of defending herself? 

Would you let me leave? 

He knew Peach like no other. Did she really accept the flyer as fact that quickly or was she up to something? Why was she so insistent on today? Red flags started popping up. 

Bucky grabbed a duffle bag off the top shelf. He empties the cash and weapons into the bag and did a survey of the basement. Anything else they would have to take? 

He grabbed the medic bag and then remembered he had another cash bag in the crawl space. He moved some boxes and got that too. 

Peach wouldn’t leave him. He trusted her. But there was still something hanging over him that this was an act. There was a brief flash of anger when he said the beloved niece line. Was she just waiting for him to leave? Did she still not accept he was her only option? 

Even if she didn’t know what was good for her Bucky did. And if she wanted to be sneaky, two could play at that game. 

~~

You should have spent the last few months getting ready for today, but instead, you’d spent them in bed with Bucky. Not that it was a waste, but now it felt like things were moving at lightning speed and you were useless. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Bucky came up from the basement holding three huge duffle bags.

“It’s sort of surreal.” You stood up from the table. “Can I do anything to help? Should I pack?” 

“We’re going to leave everything we don’t need.” Bucky opened the cabinets under the sink and put the duffle bags inside. “When we cross the border I want it to look like I’m coming back.” 

Everything was on him. You sighed and looked at the ground. This house once felt like the safest place on earth, but now it felt like you were being hunted and your sole protector was about to leave you along. 

“Everything will be okay Peach.” Bucky walked over to the table. 

You looked up at him as he eyed you. He was taking in your face like it was the last time he was going to see it. You stood up to meet him. 

“What if we went together?” It was dangerous for him too. “I’ll hide in a bush with the bags while you steal the car?”

“Do you want someone to see you?” Bucky’s eyes narrowed. 

“What? No!” You put your arms around his waist. “Truthfully, I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone. We’re not the only people who will be taking advantage of the snow melting. These people, they could be closing in on us.” 

“You know I love you Peach? That I would do whatever it took to protect you? Keep you safe?” Bucky kissed the top of your head and ran his fingers through your hair.

“I know.” You didn’t like his tone like he was justifying something. He was still mad about your question last night. “I’m grateful. For everything.” 

Bucky sighed before stepping out of your grasp.

“I’ll be gone for a few hours.” He grabbed your hands and kissed both of them. “I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I want you armed. Shoot anyone who comes to the door who isn’t me.” 

You cringed at the thought. Were you capable of that? Hurting someone? Killing them?

“Shit.” Bucky reached around. “I forgot the gun in the basement. Could you go grab it? I left it on the far side.” 

You nodded and turned towards the stairs. You paused in the doorway. The basement was awful, and the far side was the worst part. You didn’t step foot in there unless you absolutely had to. 

Bucky knew that. You turned to ask him to get the gun, but he stepped into the bathroom. Besides, he was taking care of everything. It was the least you could do. 

You took the steps two at a time and when you landed went straight towards the back. You turned and went into the other side and headed for Bucky’s shelves. You expected to see a gun sitting out, but there wasn’t anything out of place. 

There was a tiny window above the random toilet, and that was the only light in the short area. Your eyes scanned the shelves again, wondering if you missed it.

“HEY BUCKY.” You didn’t know if he would be able to hear you from back here so you turned to go back into the other section.

You stopped in your tracks when you saw him standing in the doorway, your heart jumping in your throat. 

“This is for your own good Peach.” Bucky started sliding the metal door.

“WHAT?” You lunged forward. “Nooo!”

The metal snapped into place and you started beating your fists. 

“Why?” You weren’t claustrophobic, but you didn’t understand what he was doing. “Let me out!” 

“You’re not thinking clearly Peach.” Bucky’s voice was on the other side. “I won’t be able to do this if I don’t know you’re safe.”

Your hand went to the knob and you tried to tug, but the thing wouldn’t budge. 

“Please don’t leave me down here!” You continued to slap the door. “I wasn’t going to run. What if someone shows up?” 

“Stay quiet Peach.” Bucky hesitated. “I don’t think it will come to that, but if you hear someone hide.”

“NO!” You slapped the door again. “LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!” 

“I’ll only be gone a few hours.” Bucky’s voice shook. “I can’t lose you. I need you to trust me.” 

“No. No. No. No!” You yanked on the door handle again. “Please, I’ll be so good. I promise I’ll be your Peach, I’ll be your good girl. I love you. I’ll never leave you ever. Just let me out.” 

Your tears started to fall. The other side of the door was silent, but you knew he was still there. 

“Don’t leave me down here. Please!” 

“A few hours. Behave.” There was a push off the door. 

“Bucky?” You slapped the door. “BUCKY DON’T LEAVE ME!” 

Silence. He was gone. You cried as you slid down the door to the floor. No longer able to hide what had been staring you in the face the entire time: you were his prisoner. 

~~

Bucky didn’t like any of this. He hated leaving Peach alone. He hated hearing locking her in the basement. He hated hearing her scream and beg. But he didn’t have the time to dedicate to making sure he could trust her right now and if all he could think about was her running away then he wouldn’t be able to do his job. 

His bike neared the main road, about two miles away from the house. He turned and headed to the same town he saw Peach’s poster in. Bucky didn’t like the idea of visiting it again, but it was the closest one. 

Twenty minutes there, probably an hour to find a car and twenty minutes back. Finding the car was going to be the hard part. People who lived in tiny towns didn’t have them. It was the ones in the country who needed the transportation and the houses around here were intentionally hidden as well as Bucky’s was.

He didn’t want to worry Peach with that information. It was worrying him enough. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself, so if he couldn’t steal one then he would have to talk to someone about buying one. 

It might be quicker though. He could picture it already in his head. Go to the restaurant, ask the bartender who could get him a car, then go meet some shady guy. Tell him what Bucky needed. Pay him a deposit. Pick up the car the next day. 

It wasn’t a horrible plan, the only problem was interacting with minimum of two people and the waiting for the next day part. 

But it would get him home to Peach faster. They could have one last night together in the house. He didn’t want to cross the border at night anyway. That drew too much suspicion. 

He decided to keep his options open. If there was a perfect car he could nab he would do it, or else he would take the purchase route. Bucky accelerated the bike, eager to get this over with and back to his Peach.

~~

“I wasn’t going to run.” Your back was against the metal door, with your feet in front of you.

All the concerns you had about your situation with Bucky vanished the second you saw that flyer. So what if he was controlling? Did you care? Didn’t you get off on it in fact? Didn’t you like making him happy? Weren’t you happy? 

Why did you have to make that comment? Why couldn’t you let things stay as they were?

This was your fault. You’d forced Bucky into locking you down here, but that didn’t make you hate him any less for it. 

All your illusions about everything were shattered. Your uncle had sold you to a sex trafficking ring. Said traffickers were searching for you as close as the nearest town. Your lover had no problem locking you up in a dungeon. You were fucked. Your life was fucked. 

Right now the trapped feeling was making you itch. You pushed yourself up from the floor and started to fan your shirt, hoping to get some air. Then your eyes went straight for the window above the toilet.

There was no way you could fit out of it, maybe an arm to wave around, but to what end?

“Hey traffickers, I’m down here?” You laughed. Things were so fucked you’d gone delirious. 

But you could use some air. The ceiling was low in the basement, but the pipes made it difficult to reach where the latch was. 

You stepped up on the seat and managed to fit your hand between the pipes. You undid the lock and gave it a push, but nothing happened. The thing was sealed shut. 

Pretty much all of your fears were confirmed, you were not the first person locked in the basement. It was designed to hold someone. You were stuck down here until Bucky got back. 

What if he didn’t? You covered your mouth to stop the scream. What if he didn’t come back? What if something happened to him and you were locked down here forever? 

You turned around, crouched on top of the toilet, trying to talk yourself out of another panic attack when a glimmer in the boards above the door caught your eye. 

You jumped off the toilet, taking giant steps until you made it to the door and reached up, feeling under the ledge. 

If anything this made you realize locking you down here wasn’t forethought. It was never planned. Your fingers grabbed the key. You were shaking when it slid right into the lock and turned with ease. 

You shoved the metal door and it slid right open. If Bucky had put any thought into it whatsoever he would have been more prepared. Maybe you weren’t a prisoner after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Something felt off. Bucky assumed someone was watching him at all times, it was how he managed to stay a step in front of Hydra. Since living in domestic bliss with Peach he’d let his guard down. Now he was thinking instead of relaxing he should have expanded, opened up his shield enough to include her.

“I can drop the car off at your home.” The dealer spoke in the native language. 

“No.” Bucky handed over the stack of money. “Eight am?”

He looked over his shoulder at the door, fighting the gnawing in his stomach that something was wrong. That Peach was hurt, needed him. 

“Fine.” The man held out his hand.

Bucky shook it and stood up from the table. He pulled the brim of his hat down as he left the bar and headed back toward his bike. 

Peach would be fine. Sure, she’d be pissed off he locked her in the basement and probably more pissed off they had to wait until tomorrow to leave, but Bucky hadn’t seen a single car that would give them the time and opportunity to pull off what he needed. 

Plus, the waiting game was getting to him. He didn’t want to leave Peach all day. 

He started up the bike and drove up the hill, away from the town. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself, but the urge to speed was too much. Besides, it wasn’t like there were police officers or traffic laws. 

It didn’t seem like anyone was following him and Bucky really wanted to get home to Peach, but taking the direct route seemed dangerous. He could handle a detour. Especially if it meant keeping her safe. With a sigh he turned right. 

Bucky weaved up and down dirt roads, heading at least five miles out of the way. There was no sign of anyone behind him and as usual he never crossed another driver. 

After about ten minutes he was satisfied and made his way back to the main road. 

Bucky didn’t like how unprepared he was. Everything he did was calculated and thought out, this was more fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants. 

Spring had snuck up on him though, and with the snow melt he wouldn’t be the only one leaving the house. This country was too dangerous for Peach. Thinking of her made him smile. 

Maybe it wasn’t only the Spring surprise, maybe it was her. Maybe Peach was changing him in more ways than one. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way and wasn’t sure if he ever had. She made him feel like a person and a person with a purpose. Protecting her. 

He was so zoned out thinking about her that he didn’t notice the car coming from the other direction. When he snapped too he realized it was too late to veer off the road and avoid them. 

So he sped up and tried to look uninterested. It was a black BMW, with two men approximately thirty in the front seat. Both of them looked at him as he drove by. 

Were they looking for Peach? Did they notice him? Bucky had a split second to decide. Should he turn around and shoot them? It was close to his house, too close for comfort, but still on the main road.

When he started to slow he thought about the delay in getting home to Peach and the what ifs. What if these were two men going into town? What if they were not in any way related to trafficking? Did they deserve to die? 

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed they didn’t turn the car around or slow down. It was unlikely he had anything to worry about, but just to be safe Bucky turned right off the main road again, away from his home. 

He would drive around in case there was a tail and circle back to Peach. Less than twenty-four hours until they were out of here. Until she was safe.

~~

Arms folded, you sat in the stairwell between the upstairs and middle floor. The wall blocked you from the sight of the front and back door. 

Time chugged on and all you had to occupy yourself was your thoughts. Thoughts of fear over your situation, but mainly red thoughts of how Bucky could lock you in the basement like that. 

Finally, the sound of the motorbike approached. For a split second, you worried it wasn’t Bucky, that it was some guy coming to steal you away. But when the sound of keys jingling at the front door came you knew you were safe.

Safe. That was a good word. It brought a sense of peace. While you recognized you were safe with Bucky that did not mean that he was forgiven for locking you away like some princess.

Just as predicted the sound of his heavy steps walked across the kitchen straight to the basement. You stood up and walked down the stairs at the same time he descended the other set. When you got to the kitchen table you leaned against it and waited. 

“RAAHHHHHHHWWWWRRRR!” An inhuman scream came from the basement. 

Your eyes flashed with a strange hunger. That scream was for you. Bucky thought you were gone. That was the effect you had on the man. Total devotion. It sent a tingle through you with a strange sense of power. 

The sound of him coming up the stairs two at a time with giant thuds made your heart race. This was a dangerous game you were playing with a dangerous man, but for some reason that excited you. 

He stormed in the kitchen, his face twisted in pure rage. He took two steps before he looked up and spotted you. All of his features relaxed and he let out a short breath. His mouth hung open and he took a step toward you, but then stopped. His jaw hardened again as he swallowed, his chest was heaving. 

“I wasn’t going to run.” You unfolded your arms, feeling a little sheepish under his glare. “You shouldn’t have locked me down there.” 

Bucky’s jaw clicked as he walked toward you. His hand came out and grabbed your throat. He wasn’t squeezing down, but it was enough to make you stand and wrap your hands around his wrist. 

“Do you think this is a game Peach?” He applied a little more pressure. “Do you want to get caught?”

“I’m not your prisoner.” You tried to stay defiant, you were right in this situation and knew it. 

“But you are mine.” Bucky stepped closer and pressed his forehead to yours, there was no hiding the relief in his eyes. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.”

This fight was going to go in a circle, and you didn’t care at the moment. The way he was touching you, looking at you, the sensations forming between your legs only wanted one thing. You lifted your chin and pressed your lips to his. Your hands dropped from his wrists to the back of his shirt and you tugged them off.

He opened his mouth and jammed his tongue into yours. The kiss was messy, strong, dominant. You tried to keep up with him, but all the power you were feeling vanished and he took the lead. 

Bucky’s hands went to your shirt. He grabbed the collar and with a ripppp, shredded the thing in half. You didn’t have a bra on and in seconds his hands pushed your pants down to your ankles, leaving you completely bare and him fully clothed. 

He put his hands on your hips and broke the kiss. You whined as he spun you around and pushed your chest down to the table. 

“Is this what you want?” He kicked your legs out, spreading them apart. “To be owned?” 

Your head swam with want. The sound of his fly come down sounded across the kitchen and you felt your knees shake. 

“You want some stranger to take you? Turn you into his plaything?” Bucky’s cock lined up with your pussy and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. “ANSWER ME.”

“No.” You shook your head. 

“You want him to take you in every way?” Bucky pushed inside of you, filling you in the way your body craved. “Keep you tied down? Beat you whenever he felt like it?” 

“No. No. No.” You shivered as he stretched your walls. 

“You want him to share you with his friends?” Bucky bottomed out and slapped your ass. “Put a collar and leash on you? Treat you like a fucking animal?” 

“No!” You arched your back, wanting the friction from Bucky. 

“Then what do you want?” Bucky moved his hands so one was on the back of your head and the other was at the small of your back.

“YOU!” You wiggle your hips. “Only you.”

“Good girl.” Bucky wasted no time.

He grunted as he started slamming into you. Each stroke brought electricity to your entire body. You were his, you would listen. You would do whatever he wanted as long as he kept making you feel this way. 

“Yours. I’m yours.” You were panting as your orgasm grew closer. “All yours.”

You felt the roughness from the fabric of his jeans rub against your rear as he continued plowing into you. The image of him in all his clothing and you nude, pined underneath him was all it took for the pleasure to explode inside of you. 

Your feet gave out and all your weight went to the table as you convulsed, your pussy clamping down on him with waves of passion. 

“Fuck Peach.” Bucky pushed in one final time and then fell over on top of you. 

His lips found your neck and he began frantically kissing you. Up your shoulders and cheek, anywhere his lips could touch as he emptied himself inside of you. 

Both of you were panting and shaking. You let out a whimper as he pulled out of your body. Then his hands found your shoulders and he tugged you to the floor with him. 

You felt like a doll as he sat on the floor and curled you up in his lap, cradling you against his chest. He held you tight and rocked you a little as he kissed the top of your head.

“I was so scared.” He squeezed you tighter. “I saw a car, and I thought the worst.” 

You took a few more deep breaths, a big part of you wanting to apologize, but not as much as you needed to assert some form on independence. 

“This isn’t healthy.” You raised your head and looked up at him. 

Bucky looked sheepish as his eyes glanced down.

“I’ve been in denial.” You put your hand under his chin and lifted so you looked each other in the eyes. “It’s how I cope with things. But I finally accept what’s happening and you lock me in the basement? Where was the trust there? Haven’t I earned it?” 

“You freaked me out with that ‘can I leave’ question.” Bucky went back to rubbing your back. “But you’re right. I should have trust in you.” 

In a strange way it felt like all was forgiven. You dropped your head to Bucky’s chest and wrapped your arms around his center, snuggling in against him. 

“You’re mine too you know?” You squeezed. “You can’t leave me.”

“Never.” Bucky gave a laugh. “Never.” 

A tear started to form in your eye and you pinched them shut. Why couldn’t it be this easy? Why couldn’t it be just the two of you? Why did there have to be bad people in the world? It wasn’t fair. 

“When are we leaving?” The sooner you got out of the country the sooner you could build your new, permanent life with this man. 

“I had to buy a car.” Bucky sighed. “Tomorrow morning.” 

You frowned, not wanting to wait that long. 

“Hey.” Now Bucky tilted your chin to look at him. “It’ll be alright. I can think of ways we can distract each other for our final night here.” 

You smiled at him as his lips crashed down against yours. He repositioned your bodies so that he was holding you and stood up. You brought your arms around his neck and he carried you up the stairs. 

Bucky had a knack for fucking you senseless, and right now that was what you needed. You welcomed the deliriousness he was going to bring on you because it was getting harder and harder to not face the danger you were in. 

~~

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” The morning light was shining through the kitchen window as you paced. 

“Peach, you’re safer here.” Bucky grabbed your shoulders. “I’ll be back in an hour tops. Then we will figure out the trunk and get the hell out of here. I promise.” 

“It’s just…I feel like a sitting duck.” It was irrational. With cars on the road, Bucky’s bike was going to draw too much attention if he had you on the back. 

Bucky walked over to the fridge and pulled the handgun from the top. He checked the safety and made sure it was loaded for the fifth time before handing it to you. 

“This is the safest place for you right now. Unless you want to go back in the basement?” Bucky pressed his forehead to yours. “I’ll leave the key in there again so you can let yourself out?”

You’d made fun of him for that at least five times. Now it was your little joke.

You shook your head. 

“Remember, if someone comes through that door, shoot them.” Bucky moved so he was behind you and raised your hand holding the gun. “Don’t hesitate. Just like we practiced.” 

“What if I shoot you?” You looked over your shoulder.

“I’ll have keys.” Bucky laughed. “But I’d rather you shot me on accident than hesitated for the wrong person.” 

“Hurry.” You lowered your arms and looked behind you. 

Bucky placed a quick peck on your lips and nodded. It sent a shiver down your spine. He squeezed your shoulder before walking around to the front door. 

“Bucky.” For some reason, your heart was urging you to say it. “I love you.” 

He stopped with the front door open and gave you that soft smile, the one he saved for when something really touched him. Instead of leaving he stalked back over to you and grabbed your cheeks, slamming a hard powerful kiss on your mouth.

“I’ll be right back.” Bucky placed another quick kiss on your forehead. “Remember, don’t hesitate.” 

You nodded and bit back the fear. This was really happening. You were leaving. That was the only reason something felt off. 

Bucky looked over his shoulder one last time. You were being dramatic, but it felt like this was the last time you were going to see him. Your eyes started to water, but you shook it away. He would be right back. 

The sound of the door shutting and the locks clicking shut didn’t bring you any peace. The next hour was going to be torture. 

Feeling slightly defeated you took a seat at the kitchen table and picked up the gun. The sound of Bucky’s bike taking off made you pinch your eyes shut. 

The sounds would alert you, and you would not hesitate. The second anyone tried to open a door or a window you would shoot. And you were a damn good shot. There was nothing to worry about. You were getting worked up for nothing.

Besides, the odds were in your favor nobody had found you yet. That flyer was old too, maybe they had given up. There was a whole new season of girls to kidnap. 

You took a few deep breaths and shut your eyes. Everything would be fine. 

“That was sweet.” A voice with a thick accent behind you made you whip your head as you felt a prick in your neck. 

You looked up to see a strange man about Bucky’s age grinning down at you. 

“But hard not to hesitate when we’re already in the house.” You tried to swing your hand and shoot.

He laughed and blocked the movement with ease. Your blood ran ice cold and you opened your mouth to scream, but the consciousness left before you could even comprehend what was happening. 

~~

It was strange being behind the wheel of a car. Bucky took it as a good omen that there weren’t any other vehicles on the road. Still, always cautious, he drove several miles out of his way down twists and turns. 

He figured it would take an hour to get the trunk ready for Peach, get the money and guns packed up, and head to the border. He hoped they’d get to France by nightfall. 

When he pulled up to the house his chest tightened. This was real. They were going to off together, to start a new life. He promised himself he would spend every second of that life making her happy. 

Bucky parked the car and ran up to the house. He unlocked the door, jingling the keys as much as he could.

“Peach, it’s me.” He pushed open the door. “Don’t shoot.” 

All the color drained from his face when he walked in the kitchen. The gun was sitting on the table. 

“PEACH?” Bucky went to the stairs and yelled up. “PEACH?”

He jogged up the steps. The house was empty, undisturbed. His heart raced, but he calmed as he went downstairs. Maybe she got scared and went to the basement.

“PEACH?” This time he yelled down the steps.

The door on the other side was wide open. 

“Peach, this isn’t funny.” Bucky took the steps back upstairs two at a time. 

He went outside and straight toward the animals.

“PEACH??” He brought his hands to his mouth like a megaphone and yelled. 

Some chickens squawked, but that was the only response. 

It felt like everything was spiraling. Bucky’s breathing grew heavy. Did she get scared and run? Or worse, did someone take her? Did she hesitate? He had images of her trying to hide, but that wasn’t an option. They would find her. Bucky went over that with her. 

He ran back in the house screaming her name all the while. 

There was no scent of gunpowder in the air and Bucky looked for a bullet hole. She didn’t get a shot off. If she ran she would have taken the gun with her. 

Ring. Ring. The sound made Bucky freeze.

All the spinning stopped and every one of his senses focused in on the sound. He followed it to the sink. A black flip phone was vibrating. Bucky grabbed the thing and flipped it open. 

“Bucky I presume? At least that’s what the girl keeps mumbling. Am I correct in assuming she’s calling out for you?” An accented voice came from the other line. 

All of Bucky’s worst fears were being realized, but he would not panic. He would focus. The man gave away several clues. 

“Well, I am quite upset with you Bucky. Quite upset indeed.” The man sighed. “I had it on very good authority she was a virgin, and now I have it on very good authority that she is not. Strange thing to value, but it’s made the buyer I had lined up no longer interested.” 

Bucky still didn’t respond. He was trying to memorize everything the man said. 

“It’s not personal for me, only business. And since you’ve wrecked her and my men seized about $400,000 euros in cash and about $100,000 worth in weapons from your little love nest, I say you’ve submitted a pretty good down-payment on the girl.” 

Again, Bucky stayed silent. 

“I’ll give you a discount. One million Euros, that’s less than half of what I was going to get for her by the way. Now can you come up with the other five hundred?” The man sounded more collected than Bucky would have liked. 

“Yes.” Bucky wanted to keep the man on the phone.

“I’ll give you three days.” The man laughed. “Oh, and if you fail to come up with the money I might just give her away. I have a client who needs a new girl every three months. You see, he’s into the very dark delights and his girls tend to leave in a box. Do you understand?” 

“Where?” Bucky tried to keep his blood pressure down and got get agitated by the man’s threat.

“We’ll come to your house. Three days from now and since I’m being kind I’ll give you until the sun sets. That’s about 80 hours from now.” He sighed. 

“I don’t need that much time.” Bucky didn’t trust the man, but if he really was a businessman and all it took was money Bucky wanted Peach back. 

“Now now Bucky, you’ve screwed up my plans and I’m giving you a discount. Don’t rush me. I always deliver my goods in tip-top condition and so I need a little time with Y/N. Or at least my men do.” 

Bucky clenched his jaw down so hard he thought his teeth might shatter, but he would not give the man a reaction or a threat. They clearly didn’t know who he was and he wanted it to stay that way. It would give him the best chance for saving Peach. 

“Three days.” The phone went dead. 

The rage, the urge to tear down the house to scream and kick in anger was buried. Bucky had trained for this most of his life. Peach didn’t need him right now, she needed his darker half, the one he wanted to forget existed but was still very much a part of him: The Winter Soldier. 

Bucky took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. He could do this, split himself this way. Only this time Hydra wasn’t giving the orders. James Buchanan Barnes was. 

He racked his neck and through his shoulders back. Mission: Get the girl back, kill them all. 

All external thoughts and distractions faded away. Bucky walked down to the basement. He picked up the sledgehammer that was in the corner near the laundry machine. Then he rounded to the opposite side. 

With calculated strikes he wailed on the basement floor. The cement was no more than a few months old and shattered with ease against his strength. 

It didn’t take long until it cracked away and Bucky was able to pull out the three large chests. The first one was filled with technology. Satellite phones, computers, drones, GPS, and a variety of other methods Hydra trained him to use when locating a source.

The second was filled with cash and gold. A wide variety of currency. Bucky never counted the total but assumed it was about ten million, probably more. Hydra was a well-funded group. The amount of cash didn’t even compare to the amounts of money he had stashed in offshore accounts. 

The third one was filled with weapons. There were rocket launchers, grenades, rifles, guns, and ammo. But what he wanted was the black suit on the top. It was his uniform, bulletproof and ease of motion. He even grabbed the mask that covered his mouth and the black charcoal that gave him the protection from the sun.

Peach might be calling for Bucky, but it wasn’t him who was coming for her.

~~

“It wasn’t me I swear!” The man who a few hours earlier had sold Bucky the car was shivering under his gun, begging in his foreign language. 

“Tell me. Where do they hold the girls? Where is their headquarters?” Bucky picked him up and tossed him against the wall. 

The man landed with a thud. He knew how much pain to deliver before the man broke and didn’t want to waste time. 

“I didn’t call the tip line. Please!” The man continued to beg. 

Bucky dragged him up to his knees. His face was a bleeding mess. He grabbed the man’s chin and opened his mouth before pushing the gun inside. 

“That’s not the question I asked.” Bucky clicked the safety on and off for the intended effect. “If the next words out of your mouth are not the answer I will make sure you never part your lips again.” 

The man nodded. 

“It’s a complex in the side of the mountains. About two hours away, at least two hundred kilometers outside of the town Szhekivla.” He was shaking. “But you’ll never get in there. It’s the most powerful people in the country. They have an army.” 

Bucky had as much information as he needed. He put the gun next to the man’s head. 

“Why? I TOLD YOU!” He screamed as Bucky pulled the trigger, ending his plea. 

He wished he could justify it by saying because the man called the tip line. There was no doubt about that. Bucky never even brought it up during the questioning. But that wasn’t the real reason he killed him. 

“Because I don’t want them to know what’s coming for them.” Bucky put the gun away. 

When he walked outside he headed right for the bike he’d traded the man that morning. It could go faster than the car.

~~

Bucky wouldn’t think of anything other than the mission when he went back to the house. He couldn’t get sad or worry about what they were doing to his Peach. That would only distract. 

He went straight to the basement and to the technology trunk. This country was shielded by a lot, but not satellites. 

He set the coordinates to the small town the man said and then began a scan for a nearby house. The computer screen danced in front of him as it showed open countryside flash by until there was a beep. 

Bucky zoomed in and sure enough, the man was right. It was more like a compound. He switched the satellite to heat sensors. 

The mansion lit up. It looked like at least fifty guards on the perimeter. Inside there were about thirty more. Bucky needed to assume that seventy-nine of those dots were his enemies and one was his Peach. 

It was a lot. It Bucky ran in without a plan he would risk her life. As much as it pained him to admit it, in order to guarantee Peach’s safety, he needed help. He needed someone to use as a distraction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Little body swap on this one....you're not "Peach"

The drive home went by in a blur, relying solely on muscle memory since he was lost in his thoughts. Was this a trap? There were enemies everywhere, it was stupid to get comfortable and let his guard down.

 

When he parked he ran straight to the front door, taking the keys out with a slight tremor in his hand. He needed to see her. She would calm him down. Always did.

 

He walked inside. She didn’t come to greet him. His blood pressure flared as he looked around the empty kitchen.

 

“Y/N?” He walked over by the couch, almost expecting to see her ghost. “Y/N?” 

 

Something was wrong. Very wrong. She was gone, a phantom all around him. His rage started to boil over. 

 

“Steve?” She poked her head from the stairs. 

 

Relief flooded his veins. She was here. She was safe.

 

“Oh God.” Her smile went to a frown. “Are you alright? What happened?” 

 

She ran toward him. He opened his arms and she flung herself against his chest. He held her as close as he could while rubbing her back, placing kisses on the top of her head. 

 

“Nothing.” He shut his eyes, unsure why the panic had come over him. “I thought…I don’t know what I thought.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” She lifted her head. “I should have been at the door to greet you. You didn’t think I…left did you?”

 

Steve frowned, not wanting to lie, but unsure what the truth was. 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Doll.” He turned, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

 

“We’ve been together for over a year. You don’t need to worry about that anymore.” She leaned against him as they walked into the kitchen. “It’s been so long since you went into the office. I was working on something upstairs, I didn’t hear you come in. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

 

“It’s not you.” Steve squeezed her tight one more time before letting his arm slide and getting some water. “Something weird happened today. It’s kept me on edge, made me feel off.” 

 

“Well, can I help?” She sat at the table. “You can talk to me about anything.” 

 

“I know Doll.” Steve stared into her face and a warmth spread through him. Being near her made him feel better. “Sorry if I scared you, I just love you so much. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

 

“Happened to me?” She tilted her head. “In our house? Am I in danger?” 

 

“No.” Steve moved to the table, he reached in his back pocket before sitting down. “I got this weird message. I can’t figure out what it means. My brain got the better of me.” 

 

He slid the paper over. 

 

“What are the coordinates?” She didn’t look up as she read.

 

Steve couldn’t stop the smile coming to his face, she was quick. He was the only one who realized how intelligent she was and the last year Y/N had really blossomed. 

 

“Europe, close to Romania.” Steve hoped she saw something he was missing.

 

“But not in Romania?” She glanced over the paper at him. 

 

“No. It’s the weirdest thing. Technically it’s not a country. It’s independent land space. Which I didn’t even know was a thing.” Steve leaned forward, studying her face. “Came in over a satellite phone. Coordinates from the transmission are about thirty miles away, same independent space.”

 

“Captain America. Assistance needed. Zero hundred hours GMT. Kept woman.” She read the line over and over again. “Did you do any research?”

 

“Hard to research a country that doesn’t exist.” Steve scratched his head. “But that area, people go missing. Rumors of human trafficking, that sort of thing. Nothing documented though. Satellite imaging shows those coordinates are a mansion, with armed guards.” 

 

“So what are you thinking?” She set the message down and looked at him with concern.

 

“I was thinking that it was a threat against you.” That line kept woman bothered him to his core. 

 

“I’m safe.” She reached out and squeezed his hand. “I don’t think it has anything to do with me. I think there’s a girl in that house someone wants you to rescue.”

 

“Or it’s a ruse to draw me away from you?” Steve pulled up his hand and kissed her fingers.

 

“You sound paranoid.” She tilted her head as she bit her lip. “Any idea who it’s from? It’s not addressed to the Avengers. It’s straight to you.”

 

“No clue.” Steve sighed. “It might be a joke, but the satellite image, the guns they were carrying. I’m not sure what to think.”

 

“Are you going to go?”

 

“No. I’d have to leave now to make it there on time. Tony isn’t keen on the Avenger’s playing world police.” Steve set her hand down. “He said if I wanted to he’d give me a jet and a small team since it’s technically not a country. I don’t like the time crunch either. It feels like a trap. I want recon.”

 

“So, not leaving tonight?” She stood up from the table.

 

“No Doll.” Steve walked over to her. “I missed you too much to leave you again.”

 

Steve didn’t want to scare her, but he still had a sinking suspicion she wasn’t safe, that the message was about her. Kept woman. That was his lady to a T, literally. 

 

“I’ll look into it though. On my own terms.” He brought his hand to her neck and pulled her close as he kissed the top of her head.

 

The plan settled Steve’s nerves. This way he could keep his girl safe and not have the guilty conscious for ignoring people who wanted his help. She had to come first. Always. 

 

“Are you hungry?” She looked up at him. 

 

“Yes.” He pressed his mouth against hers and reached under her ass, hoisting her in the air as she wrapped her legs around his hips. “But not for food.” 

 

Her eyes flashed with lust. Steve set her on the kitchen table. She bunched the skirt of her dress around her waist as Steve undid his belt and pushed his pants down. He needed to be inside her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled his cock out without pushing his pants down past his thighs and rubbed it down her slit. She was wet for him, his perfect girl. 

 

A gasp escaped her lips when he pushed inside of her with ease. Nothing in the entire universe felt as good as her, was as good as her. Nothing would ever hurt her. Steve would die the most painful death over and over again if it meant keeping her safe and happy. 

 

She was his everything. 

 

The thoughts mixed with how good she felt made Steve’s cock twitch and grow even harder. He wasn’t going to last long, but he knew her body better than she did and slammed deep inside her, stilling and rocking his hips in the way that drew the orgasm from her. 

 

It didn’t take long until she was shaking in his arms, eyes shut and lips parted. A gorgeous mess of desire and satisfaction. Steve grunted as his cock exploded inside of her, coating her walls in his juices and claiming her as his own once more. 

 

 

He put his hands on the table on both sides of her as his head fell forward. Both of them took a minute to steady their breathing before Steve pulled out. He kissed her forehead as he tucked himself back into his pants and went to get her a towel.

 

Over the past year a few things about their relationship had changed, but she still wore the dresses for him and never any undergarments. That rule was permanent. 

 

“I think that broke a record,” Y/N called from the kitchen. “You waited a full ten minutes after you got home.” 

 

“Was someone getting anxious?” Steve walked back in with a towel and handed it to her, matching her teasing tone.

 

“Maybe.” She cleaned herself up while Steve went over to the fridge.

 

“Do you want to order delivery for dinner? I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” There were some menus on the fridge. “Maybe Chinese? Pizza? I don’t care.”

 

“It looks like some letters in this message have weird ticks on them? Did you notice that?” Y/N was holding the paper again. 

 

“What do you mean?” Steve grabbed two menus and went over to her. “Maybe we could get an Asian pizza. That’s a thing right? Like a Thai pizza?”

 

“At first I thought it was a problem with whatever printed it out, but the ‘P’ in Captain looks off.” She ignored him. 

 

“I’ve spent all day obsessing over that thing.” Steve started scanning the pizza menu for specialty ones. “I’ll look at it tomorrow with fresh eyes.” 

 

“This is going to sound weird, but does the word ‘punk’ mean anything to you?” She looked up from the message.

 

Steve’s eyes went wide and he dropped both menus, no longer caring about food.

 

~~~

 

It was time. Bucky was on the ridge, staring down at the complex. He knew sending for help was a long shot, one that didn’t pay off.

 

The mission was simple: get the girl, kill anyone who gets in your way. She didn’t need Bucky, she needed the soldier. That was who was coming from her.

 

Bucky shut his eyes and pictured her face. Get the girl. Kill anyone who gets in your way. For those seconds his eyes were shut he let his emotions surface. She wasn’t the girl, she was his girl. She was in danger. Those feelings wouldn’t help her though and they would comprise his mission. So he buried them.

 

“I love you,” he whispered the words to nobody before opening his eyes.

 

Get the girl. Kill anyone in your way. 

 

He grabbed the remote detonator and set off the first charge. Fire lit up the sky on the south end of the house. 

 

The first wave of guards ran to the explosion. The soldier stood up and started down the ridge, eyes on the blast. 

 

There were at least ten men in the area. He hit the second charge.

 

“AHHH!” Shrieks filled the air as the sky went orange again.

 

Sixty-nine enemies remained. 

 

He stalked toward the house in the shadows, the screams of the men who weren’t killed on impact when unanswered. There were seven men at the back of the house, too scared to offer their fellow’s assistance for fear of another bomb. 

 

Rifle first. The soldier lined up the shot. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. None of them had a chance to scream before their bodies hit the grass.

 

Sixty-two enemies to go. 

 

“COVER THE PERIMETER!” A man on a headset ran out of the house with a trail of others behind him.

 

These ones seemed smarter than their fallen comrades, actually arming themselves with their weapons. There were too many to pick off. He needed a weak point to break inside. 

 

It was time for charge three. He hit the remote. BOOM! Another orange blast. Everyone’s eyes went toward it, but nobody ran this time. The soldier went to the guard on the end, he slid the knife into his jugular.

 

The one next to him noticed and tried to fire, but Bucky swung the dying man’s body and used it as a shield. Then he reached out and yanked the gun out of the other man’s hand, blowing him away first before grabbing his body for shield number two.

 

“IT’S ONE MAN!” Someone yelled. 

 

There was lots of yelling, but the Soldier knew how to tune it out. 

 

They were charging him, but none stood a chance. One by one he took them out, going on auto-pilot. A bullet grazed by him and he ducked, there was strength in numbers. He imagined more were pouring from outside the house.

 

He head-butted the next man who came at him and a bit of blood dripped over his eyes. The soldier wasn’t sure who it belonged too. 

 

Then he heard it. Screaming. Of the painful variety. 

 

“MORE! MORE!”

 

The group of men seemed to change direction as bullets flew through the air. Killing the enemy wasn’t the mission. Getting the girl was. 

 

Now the back door was unguarded and he was no longer the point of attention he walked right inside. 

 

BUZZ! A bullet whirled by his head. He reached down to his pants and pulled out one of the pistols. Click. The interior trigger man hit the floor with a thud. 

 

Another appeared behind him and fired over his dead friend. The soldier grabbed a knife he had on his other leg and tossed it, the sound of it sliding into the man’s chest was quieter than the gun going off. 

 

A third enemy appeared. Get the girl. He raised his weapon, but the soldier jerked forward. He grabbed the man’s arm and bent it backward, snapping the bone in two above the elbow.

 

“AHHHH!” The man screamed in pain. 

 

“Where is the girl?” No emotion was in his voice.

 

“Fuck you.” The man was sweating. 

 

The Soldier pushed him to his knees, but not before he swung with heel up, shattering the cap. 

 

“Where is the girl?” He stood over him. 

 

The man screamed in pain, unable to use his broken arm to hug his broken knee. 

 

The Soldier didn’t have time for this. He pulled the trigger on the pistol, nailing the man in the gut. One of the most painful places. He screamed louder. 

 

The sounds of someone approaching made the soldier turn and fire two shots, killing two more approaching enemies. 

“The girl?” He could inflict significantly more pain if needed. 

 

“Upstairs.” The man cried, red in his teeth. “They keep them upstairs. All the way upstairs.” 

 

Click. The man was put out of his misery. 

 

The sounds of fighting outside were growing louder. Men screaming and running to join the battle. By the time he reached the staircase, he’d only had to kill one more person. 

 

He climbed, prepared to attack anyone who got in his way. Certain there would be more guards. 

 

When he neared the top, three floors up the first bullet were fired at him. The angle made it difficult with the aerial advantage of his opponent. He took cover, but would never get a clear shot.

 

So he grabbed one of the grenades, pulled the pin and tossed it up the steps. The five-second delay was followed by another scream, but no more bullets. 

 

He climbed again, jumping through the smoke, hole in the floor, and dead body. It was silent up here, the fighting still in the distance. 

 

Door number one. He pushed it open to see a sleeping woman. Wrong one. He left the room and went to the second one. Empty bed. 

 

The hall was lined with doors. He opened each of them, about half were filled with sleepers, but none the one that was his mission. Still, he kept cool. Nothing had changed. Get the girl, kill anyone in your way. 

 

He opened the next door. There she was, slumped over in a man’s arm. He was dressed differently than the others, an expensive suit, grey hair. A gun was in hand, but it wasn’t pointed at the Soldier. It was pointed at the girl. 

 

“She’s worth a lot to you.” He smiled. “But you don’t know who you’re….”

 

CLICK. Kill anyone in your way. A tiny red dot was in the man’s forehead as he started to fall to the floor. The soldier ran forward and caught the falling girl. 

 

Holding her made something snap. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

“Peach, what did they do to you?” Bucky fell on the floor, cradling her against him as he pulled off the face mask. 

 

She was wearing a small black dress with thin straps. Nothing else. She was breathing. He ran his hand down her hand and pressed his lips to her. Unresponsive. He turned her arms and saw them. Track marks by the elbow. She wasn’t coming to anytime soon. 

 

Tears stung his eyes. How could he let this happen to her? It was his job to keep her safe and he failed. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her though. But they weren’t out of danger yet. 

 

The fighting outside had grown quiet. Bucky assumed the dead body on the floor belonged to the leader of this operation. It would be easier to sneak out than it was to sneak in. 

 

“Almost free Peach.” Bucky scooped her up. 

 

Her head fell back since she was dead weight in his arms. He sidestepped through the doorway into the hall. Bucky had to stay on guard and holding her this way wasn’t going to cut it.

 

He rolled her so that she was over his shoulder, her head dangling down his back. He wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled a gun in his other hand.

 

He started for the stairs when he heard a footstep. He swung around and raised his gun. Peach let out a small groan at the movement.

 

“Bucky?” Steve Rogers stood in the middle of the hall, his hands raised. “It was you.”

 

Seeing him was like staring into the past, a movie long forgotten. When the attention shifted outside Bucky assumed he arrived, but now he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Come home.” Steve stepped forward. “Let me help you. You don’t have to run and hide any longer.” 

 

“I am home.” Bucky swallowed. “If I’m with her.” 

 

The features relaxed on Steve’s face. Almost like he understood exactly what Bucky meant. 

 

“If you need help again, call.” Steve nodded. 

 

Bucky returned the response. His friend was the first to turn around. It made Bucky’s heart clench, a part of him wanting this reunion. But too much had happened, they were different people and he wasn’t ready. And his attentions were needed elsewhere. 

 

With a heavy heart Bucky turned and headed down the stairs, toward his future.


	12. Chapter 12

They neared the border and Bucky pulled the car over and popped the trunk. 

“I’m sorry about this.” He lifted her out of the backseat. “I’m sorry about all of this.”

She let out a whine as Bucky folded her in half and set her down in the little cut out he had made. It was a tight fit, but she didn’t need to stay in long. He placed the felt on top of her and slammed the trunk shut. Adjusting some of the bags so they were on top of her spot. 

If the car did get searched they would find money and guns, but Bucky didn’t give a crap if those were confiscated as long as they left her alone. He didn’t want to kill any more men tonight. 

He got back in the driver’s seat and turned the car on. It was pitch black outside and the roads were empty, but he saw the lights from the border and the men guarding it with their machine guns on full display. 

Who did they work for? The people he had just murdered? Were they looking for him? He moved quickly on the hopes that nothing was reported yet. It was the safest option. 

He slowed the car when he approached the guard and rolled down the window. The man spoke in the native language. 

“Purpose?” His eyes looked around the interior of Bucky’s car. 

“Leaving.” Bucky knew it was best to keep things short. He kept a gun in his hand, hidden but ready to fire. 

“How long?” He pulled out a flashlight and continued examining. 

“Forever.” Bucky clenched his jaw as the light was flashed on his face. 

“You’re bleeding.” The man stood up. “And you smell like gunpowder.” 

“Rough night.” Bucky reached over to the passenger’s seat and grabbed the envelope with the cash. 

“Doing what?” The man clenched his weapon. 

“AHHHHHH!” A muffled scream came from the trunk. 

Bucky’s eyes went wide and he readied to shoot the guard. 

“OOOOOO!” Peach’s muffled screams carried from the trunk. 

Right when Bucky was about to fire the guard broke out in a smile. 

“The fee is ten thousand to cross.” He laughed as Peach continued to scream. “Very rough night.” 

It sickened him what this man was thinking, but not enough to risk crossing. Bucky handed him the money. 

He flipped through the envelope and then tapped the roof of the car. The gate opened. Bucky wasted no time punching the acceleration. 

She continued to shriek from the trunk. 

“Hold on, just a little longer.” He didn’t want to pull over until he put some distance between them and the border. 

The pain in her yells was heartbreaking. He checked the rearview mirror and saw no lights from the booth. He wanted to be further away, but couldn’t take her screams. 

Bucky pulled over the car and popped the trunk, jumping out as fast as he could. 

“It’s me.” He pulled it up and moved the bags. “Peach it’s me. You’re safe.” 

He yanked the felt off of her and grabbed her shoulder to lift her out. She was whimpering and crying, her head lulling to the side. She cradled her arm. 

“Shit.” Bucky saw the huge burn mark, fresh too. 

He must have made the space too close to some piece of the engine. He didn’t have time to clean or dress it, but he grabbed a shirt from one of the bags and wrapped it around her arm. 

Her head kept falling down and Bucky didn’t think she was hearing him at all as the tears kept dropping. Yet another way he had fucked up. Maybe she would be better off without him. He couldn’t keep her safe.   
~~  
The splitting headache came first. It was intense and you brought your hands to your head. Next came the pain in your gut. You curled into a ball to try and ease the pain. 

“Hey.” A hand was on your back. “You’re okay.” 

You flinched away, not placing the voice. The movement made your head hurt even more. Your stomach had enough too and you tried to move forward as bile burned its way up your throat. 

“Here.” Your head was guided to a can. “Get it all out.” 

You continued to heave into the can. When your stomach finally gave up churning you collapsed, never feeling this weak in your life. A hand brushed over your hair and a cloth was on your lips. 

“You’re going to be okay.” The voice brought you some comfort. “Get it out of your system.” 

Your mind was too exhausted to work properly, but you trusted the voice and eagerly slipped back into unconsciousness. 

~~  
You were in and out, never remembering the previous times. Sometimes puking, sometimes sobbing, sometimes shivering, and sometimes covered in sweat. 

But through it all someone helped you. You were never alone. 

Your eyes popped open. The weakness was still there, along with the aches and pains, but your brain felt as if it were being turned back on after being de-commissioned. 

You didn’t recognize the ceiling, but you turned your head and saw a familiar sight. Bucky. He was sitting in the chair next to you, his head in his hands. 

“Hi.” Your voice startled him. 

“Hi.” He moved from the chair to the bed, grabbing a glass of water. “Can you try and drink something?” 

You nodded your head as he brought the glass to your lips. The water went down easier than you expected, but your insides felt better with each sip. You moved up on your elbows and took the glass in your hand, but Bucky didn’t drop his as he watched you drink it down. 

“Where are we?” You asked when he took the water away. 

“France.” His eyes danced on your face, studying you. “A safe house.”

“You have safe houses?” 

“I do.” Bucky took in a deep breath. 

You looked down at the blanket, not being able to take in his intensity. 

“They were in the house already.” Shame filled you. “I didn’t have a chance to shoot. I’m sorry.” 

 

“No.” Bucky wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. “None of this is your fault.”

 

The water must have hydrated you because tears started to form as you grabbed onto his arm, wanting to bury yourself in him. 

 

“I should have protected you. Done better.” His mouth was on the back of your neck as he cocooned you. 

 

“You saved me.” You shifted yourself into him. “Again.” 

 

“I’m toxic,” Bucky whispered as his chest shook, like he was fighting back tears. 

“Then I’m toxic too.” You lifted your head and looked into his eyes.

“I hurt you.” He moved back and touched a bandage on your arm. 

“What happened?” You hadn’t noticed. Your eyes danced up and you saw needle marks at your elbow, making you gasp. 

“You got burned on part of the car.” Bucky rubbed your back. 

“No.” You looked back up at him. “I mean, what happened? What did they do to me?” 

There was heartbreak all over his face, like his soul was being crushed as he shook his head. 

“I don’t know.” His lip trembled. “They had you for forty hours.”

You turned away and shut your eyes, pulling your knees to your chest. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Bucky dropped his hands from you. 

“Nothing.” You shook your head as your shoulder shook. “Nothing at all.” 

You spent your life mastering denial. You were a professional at zoning out the thoughts you wanted buried, acting like things weren’t wrong, ignoring what was in front of your face. This was a fitting punishment. When you wanted to know what happened you had no way of finding out. The thought of what might have made you whine and shut your eyes, as if you were flying into your mind searching out answers that didn’t exist. 

The bed shifted behind you. 

“You need to eat.” Bucky stood up. 

You looked down and saw the strange black dress you were wearing. 

“Did you put me in this?” You looked up and knew the answer as soon as you saw Bucky’s face. 

Before he could respond you turned and looked away. 

“I was going to change you, but you were in a lot of pain from the drugs.” He swallowed. “I should have done better.” 

“Can I take a shower?” You wanted that more than anything in the world. 

“The bathroom is right there.” Bucky pointed to a small door. 

You swung your legs off the bed and started to stand. You almost fell, but Bucky jumped and caught you. 

“My legs hurt.” You started to stand. “How long have I been here?” 

“About three days.” Bucky swallowed. 

“I lost five days of my life?” You pinched your eyes shut. 

“I’m sorry.” He held your arm as you wobbled to the bathroom. 

“Don’t be.” You picked your weight off of him and walked on your own, the pins and needles in your legs dying down. “I’m grateful. This, everything, would be a lot worse without you.” 

He looked at you with parted lips and pain on his face. The gaze in his eyes was one you recognized. It was how he looked the first time he saw you, it was how he looked when he woke up screaming from the nightmares. It was the look that your presence seemed to wipe away. But now it felt like you were the cause and not the cure. 

“Do you need help?” He dropped your arm and backed away. “I’ll grab you some clean clothes.” 

You leaned against the counter of the strange bathroom and stared at yourself in the mirror. Your face looked hollow. Bucky disappeared out of the bathroom. You pushed the straps of the dress down and let the shift fall to your feet. 

Your hand went between your legs, hoping for something, anything to tell you what happened to you. There were no signs of damage to your body. Nothing except for your arm.

 

“Here.” Bucky reached in the shower and turned on the water. 

Then he set a towel, pants, and a shirt on the counter. You watched him in the mirror and noticed he wasn’t looking at you. 

The man who spent the last several months worshiping your body was ignoring it now. Even if nothing had happened, there was no way to know. Was it the fear that someone had touched you other than him? That you were no longer his? 

“Bucky…” You turned and touched his arm. 

He gave a slight flinch, but then gently wrapped his fingers around your elbow looking you straight in the eyes. Sadness pouring out of him. 

“Yes?” He clenched his jaw. 

You gave a half smile ad turned your head to the shower. 

“I think I need to be alone for a little bit.” Your brain was screaming for the exact opposite. 

What you wanted was for him to strip, take you in the shower and clean every inch of you, then coat you in him. Erase everything and be his again. But the look in his eyes, the way he was being so delicate with you. You couldn’t bring yourself to say those things. 

 

“Alright.” He dropped his arm. “I’m going to make you something to eat. Come out when you’re ready.” 

He started to move forward, but then stopped himself. Your heart lurched, thinking he was coming in for a kiss, but it shattered when instead he took a few steps backward and disappeared from the room. Leaving you as you asked, alone.   
~~~   
Two warring thoughts dominated your brain. The first struggling to remember what they’d done to you, if anything at all. The second struggling to comprehend Bucky’s actions and words. Both were an infuriating mess on your already over tired mind. 

You had taken as hot a shower as possible and scrubbed your skin raw. This whole episode was over. Maybe it didn’t matter what was done to you. Maybe you could bury it, just like you buried your parent’s deaths, your uncle’s involvement in selling you, and how messed up your situation with Bucky was. 

Bucky. Why did he look so miserable? So sad? Why wasn’t he in the shower with you? Helping you to wash away the nastiness? To reclaim his precious Peach? 

Tears stung your eyes. He hadn’t used the name at all. Maybe because that was no longer your title. Maybe now he saw you as damaged. You scoffed and knew that wasn’t true. The problem wasn’t what Bucky saw in you, it was what he saw in himself. 

But if you no longer calmed him. What need would he have for you? That was the more terrifying thought. 

When the shower was done you toweled off and pulled on the pair of black pants and black shirt left out for you. Your stomach had woken up and was gnawing for food. So as much as you wanted to delay in the bathroom you had to face the day. 

You left the bathroom. This house was foreign to you, but you opened the bedroom door and spotted the kitchen. It was much smaller than the previous home you shared. 

Bucky looked up at you before staring back down at the stove. 

“You should be careful on your stomach.” He ladled some soup into a bowl. “Nothing too heavy at first.” 

“Do you know what drug they gave me?” You took a seat at the table, regretting asking the question, since it would just upset the both of you again. 

 

“Based on the level of withdrawl you went through, I think it was a few.” Bucky set the soup in front of you. “I imagine there was a reason and a way to ease you off of them rather than get you violently ill.” 

“I would rather be violently ill than wake up nicely with….” You trailed off. 

“None of this should have happened to you.” Bucky’s eyes glazed over as he looked away. “None of it.” 

“But it did.” You started to tear up. “And I won’t ever know what “it” is. I’ll never know what happened to me.” 

Bucky closed his eyes and you realized he was blinking away tears. You wanted to comfort him, but didn’t know how, didn’t know what he needed. Before it was always just you. 

“Eat your soup.” Bucky stood up from the table. 

You did as you were told and picked up the spoon. You started drinking the liquid down, and each spoonful filled you up more than anticipated. 

The sky was dark and Bucky was at a window above the small sink. Looking out at nothing. But right now he would rather look at nothing than you: a reminder of his failures. 

The thought made your head swim and a blanket of guilt fall on top of you. Suddenly everything felt heavy. 

“I think I need to lay down again.” You stood up from the table on shaky legs. 

Bucky’s head snapped toward you and he walked over to guide you. His hand took yours, letting you put some weight on him. 

“You will better each day.” He led you into the bedroom. “I promise.” 

“Will you…will you lay down with me?” You looked up at him with some hope. 

“I’ll come check on you.” He went back to not looking at you. 

Even his touch that was always so tender and dominate at the same time was replaced by one of necessity and not want. It would have broken your heart if you weren’t so exhausted. Once you came to the bed you swore you fell asleep before your head hit the pillow.   
~~~   
There was a gnawing guilt in Bucky. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Peach and hold her, rub her back, kiss her head while she slept. But was that what she needed? What she wanted? 

After his monstrous failure at protecting her he still planned on keeping her, never letting her out of his sight again. Besides, what if they came after her? Was she really safe anywhere else? 

But then a package came the day before. It worried Bucky enough that it was there at all but then he opened it and memorized the contents. 

There was a small note: 

Jerk, Be careful. 

It didn’t bother Bucky too much that Steve found him. Especially since he didn’t come after him. Inside the box was her passport and the file the traffickers kept on her. Who she was sold too, delivery dates expected, the girl assigned to her on the train, a list of other names who were going to watch her at various spots and details of her Uncle’s fee. 

There was a small television in the house and Bucky kept checking for news of a sex trafficking right scandal. But none came. This was a onetime thing that was probably buried by the press. Steve wouldn’t have the time or jurisdiction to hunt down European sex traffickers. He probably passed the information up to the proper channels where it was buried. 

The type of men with that sort of power were the type of men who bought and sole people. It was disgusting, but at least one branch was shut down. Those women there that night were safe. And Peach, well she could go home now. 

Bucky looked at the passport and the file. She wouldn’t be connected to any of this. The odds of someone going to America to hunt her down were slim-to-none. If she kept her mouth shut she could have a normal life, but that wasn’t in the cards for Bucky. As much as it tore him apart he knew the right thing to do: let her go.

~~~   
A scream ripped through the night at your eyes popped open. 

“ARGGG!” It was loud enough you heard it through the door. 

Bucky? Where was he? The bed next to you was empty. It sounded again and you through off the covers, running to the noise. 

It was pitch black in the house, but you kept your hands in front of you and tried to move as quick as possible to the noises. 

You went through the kitchen into another dark room. The shrieks still sounded and your heart beat faster. There was another room with the door wide open. Your vision adjusted enough to the dark that you saw him. Twisting and screaming in his sleep on a twin size bed. 

“It’s okay.” You went for his shoulder. 

He pulled away and you remembered the time he almost chocked you when you came on him in this state. You were a different girl then. It felt like a lifetime ago. Right now you knew what he needed and would sacrifice yourself to give it to him. 

“I’m here.” You let your arm drape over his chest. “I’m here.” 

Before he could start to shriek again you jumped in the bed. Spooning him. His breathing grew erratic, but the screams stopped. 

“Shhh.” You tried your hardest to squeeze him, but the strength differential between the two of you made it impossible for you to ever still him. “I’m here. You’re alright.” 

He didn’t wake up, but as you buried your face in the back of his neck and tried to form your body to his he calmed. Then you felt his hand come on and grab yours. There was no threat of violence. He pulled you tighter against him, moving your hand to his waist. 

There was an audible sigh from his lips and you let the smile cross yours. Confirmation that the peace you brought him was still very much alive. 

“You’re mine.” You placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Still mine.” 

His breathing regulated and you found your drowsiness returned. This time you drifted off with some bit of comfort that not everything had changed.   
~~  
A hand rubbed up and down your back, and a small kiss was placed on the top of your head. You cuddle deeper into Bucky’s chest, not wanting the sleep to leave you. 

“I can’t do it,” he whispered. “I can’t you leave.” 

“What?” Your eyes started to flutter open. 

“I can’t protect you. I can’t give you the life you deserve.” Bucky squeezed you tighter. “But I can’t let you go either.” 

“I don’t want to go.” You looked up at him. 

There was nothing but seriousness in his eyes as he battles some imaginary internal struggle. 

“Things have changed.” Bucky swallowed. “You can come home now.” 

“Not between us they haven’t.” You could compartmentalize away the other issues, right now you cared about him. “Unless, you don’t want me anymore?” 

Bucky pushed you over on your back and rolled on top of you, his blue eyes baring into you, as if he was trying to see your soul. 

“I’ll never not want you.” He licked his lips. “But I said it before, I’m toxic. I’m not good for you. I’m a killer, I’m dangerous, I’m…”

“Mine.” You couldn’t take this anymore, especially when you both seemed to want the same thing. 

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down while you lifted your head, your mouths crashing together. There was some hesitation on Bucky’s part, but once you ran your tongue over his lips he opened up. 

Then his tongue slid into your mouth, overpowering you once again with the dominance of his kiss. You tried your best to return it as a fire went through your body, a deep need to take him, to have him inside you made you moan. 

You pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over your head. Then you did the same as he yanked off your pants and then his own, leaving the two of you nude in the small bed. 

Bucky’s lips were back on yours in a second, his hand went to your shoulder as you brought yours to his back, repositioning yourself so he was between your legs. His thumb found your nipple and he started rubbing your areola and randomly flickering your pebble to life. 

You moaned and arched your back into his touch. While your hand went to his hard cock and grabbed the base. You ran his tip up and down your slit, showing him how ready you were for him. 

“Please.” You stopped him at your pussy and broke the kiss. “I need you.”

Bucky let out a grunt, but slid his hand down to your hip and pinned it into the mattress as he pushed inside of you. Your arms grabbed either one of his shoulders and you winced, your body not as ready as your mind had been. 

He stopped, after only going a little inside and pulled back, but not all the way. He brought a finger to his lips and gave it a lick, before moving it between your bodies and pressing down on your clit. 

You moaned at his touch. He rubbed you in circles while his cock continued to enter in short thrusts, each time going a little deeper and making your body more and more ready for him. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Bucky grunted as his lips found your neck. “I missed you.” 

A smile crossed your lips as you brought up your knees, wet enough that you could move your hips with him now. 

“I missed you too.” You ran your hands down his back as you kissed his shoulder, licking and nipping at his skin. “I love you.” 

Bucky lifted his head and stared you in the eye, but you put your hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips down to yours. His tongue found your mouth and his finger started rubbing you harder as he was now fully sheathed in your pussy. Your eyes shut as they rolled backward. 

Your body worked with his as you tried to lift your hips into his finger while his cock continued the slow pace, making the nerves of your walls fire off. 

“Bucky.” You had to break the kiss. “I’m going to cum.” 

“I know Peach.” He pushed down harder and rubbed faster. “I know your body better than anyone.” 

Hearing the nick name was too much. You started to contact around him as your shoulders shook and pleasure welled through your body. Your toes curled and you gripped down on his shoulders. 

Bucky removed his hand, but pressed his pelvis down, making you squeal underneath him. You opened your eyes to see his smile and your heart melted again. 

“It’s not my body.” You pressed your forehead to his. “It’s yours.” 

He let out a low growl as he pulled his hips back and thrusted inside of you. 

“It’s always been yours.” Bucky started pumping fast. “All yours.” 

His cock slammed into you harder and harder, you brought your legs up around his hips, wanting to give him easier access. Then you found yourself fisting the sheets, breath heavy, a second more intense release starting to form. 

You panted, unsure if you were moving your hips in tandem with him or against him. Not that it mattered, Bucky was as in control as always and you knew he would never leave you unsatisfied. 

“Say it again.” Bucky bit at your earlobe. 

“It’s yours.” You panted as your orgasm started to swell even higher. 

“Wrong thing.” He continued his pace. “Say it again.” 

You knew what he wanted to hear and through your want you managed to smile. 

“I love you.” You said the words and Bucky let out an approving grunt. 

His pace and happiness was too much and you started exploding around him. Mewling and squeezing your fists harder as your entire body shook from the release. Pleasure coursing through your veins as Bucky sank his cock into you and stilled. Through your cloud you still felt him coat your insides, feeling relief that once again you were his. Inside and out. 

His head dropped to the bed next to you and he rolled onto his side, pulling his cock out with him. Bucky tucked you against him, holding you tight as he kissed the top of your head. 

Nothing else in the world mattered at this point. You had your Bucky back, and you were damned if anyone was going to take you away from him again. Even him.   
~~

When you woke again it was to the smell of eggs. Your lips curled up at familiar aroma. You saw the black t-shirt on the floor and pulled it on as you sat up, neglecting the pants since the top hit your thigh. 

Things would go back to normal, at least they would with Bucky. You went out in the kitchen, not surprised to see him at the stove. 

“Good morning, again.” You saw a pot of coffee and walked over to it. 

“How are you feeling?” His voice had lost the torture from the day before. 

“Better.” You poured yourself a cup and then went to the kitchen table. “Hungry.” 

“I had a feeling.” He dumped the eggs onto a plate and turned toward you, taking a seat. “We still have some things to talk about.” 

Bucky wanting to talk was not a good sign. The man never wanted to talk about anything. 

“You’re not leaving me.” You weren’t going to have this conversation again. “You say none of this is my fault, well none of this is your fault either. Except it.” 

“Eat.” He bit his lip and turned his head. 

You took a forkful on the eggs and kept your eyes on him as he walked over to the window and opened a drawer. When he turned around he was carrying a small package. He gripped on to the thing with dear life, before sighing and setting it in front of you. 

“What’s this?” You were apprehensive about opening it. 

“Read it first.” He picked up a fork and took a bite. “Then we will talk after.” 

There was a tremor to your hands as you opened the box. On top was your passport, and underneath a file. You flipped it open and your heart almost came up your throat. 

It was detailed. A few photos you had posted to facebook, your school records, news of your parent’s death. Then some correspondence between your uncle and these men. Details about your travel. A plan of who was assigned to your “team” and information on your buyer. It was all together in great detail. 

You poured over it. When you were done you started from the beginning again. 

“Eat.” Bucky pushed the plate toward you. 

You opened your mouth and shoveled some eggs, going on auto pilot while you read the information. 

When you got through the third read you stopped and looked up. Bucky was studying your face, trying to take it all in. You didn’t know what you were feeling or how to respond, so you said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Are they all dead?” 

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “Only the ones who were at the house.” 

“In jail?” You imagined a large investigation or cover-up scandal. 

“No.” Bucky folded his arms. “People like this, they get away with a lot. Shut down one operation and another will take its place.” 

“Like cutting the head off a mythical snake?” The Hydra comparison was not lost on you. 

Bucky nodded. You sighed and looked out the window. 

“What now?” Your brain continued to fire off. 

“We can stick with the plan. Go to Central America, buy a house, live a life together.” The dream carried through Bucky’s voice. 

“When you raided the few Hydra bases and killed the people. Did it make you feel better?” You’d never asked the question. 

Bucky’s smile dropped as he swallowed. You saw him wanting to lie. 

“Yes.” There was a regret to his response, but at least he told the truth. “I don’t know if it helped overall, but yes.” 

“Would you help me?” The list was already forming in your head. 

“Are you asking me to kill people for you?” Bucky unfolded his arms and leaned forward, there was a flash of satisfaction on his face. “Because I think you know I will do anything for you.” 

“No.” You stood up from the table. “I’m asking you to help me.” 

The color seemed to drain from Bucky’s face as he shook his head. 

“I won’t turn you into a killer Y/N.” His use of your real name startled you, but helped with your point. 

“You’re not turning me into anything. There is no Y/N anymore.” You got up from the table and sat in his lap. “I became your Peach a long time ago. I am more myself as her than I ever was before you.” 

You stroked his cheek. 

“And after what happened to Peach, she wants some vengeance.” There were no tears as you tried to formulate your plan. “Now will you teach me how?” 

Bucky studied you, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he worked through what you were asking him. You knew it was a lot to take on. Every nerve in your body flared as you waited for his response. You couldn’t read him, but then saw his blue eyes harder and held your breath as you awaited his response. 

“Alright.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky lunged. You tried to get out of the way, but his hand was on your throat in a second. You brought your arm up like he taught you to chop it down. Then you moved your foot behind his knee to try and knock him to the ground. 

To your surprise it worked and you followed him down, ready to strike.

“You’re moving slow.” He looked annoyed. “There were five times you could have killed me in this instance and you didn’t take any of them.” 

“Throat exposed, ignored the groin, didn’t pull out a weapon.” You noticed three. The other two were lost on you. 

“This isn’t the movies.” Bucky rolled over on the ground, so now you were pinned to the grass. “If you want to kill someone, you do it quickly. No long speech, no hesitation.”

You stifled the eye-roll, sick of the same speech. Bucky pushed off of you and grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the ground. 

“Is that still what you want?” His eyes narrowed on you.

“Yes.” There was no pause in your response. 

“Odds are you will never be in hand-to-hand combat. You point and shoot.” He started walking toward the house. “That’s enough for today.” 

There was no doubt he was unhappy with your progress. It felt like something wasn’t clicking and you didn’t know how to make it work. But you were trying, and your body was aching as a result.

~~

You plopped down on the mattress. Sore, and knowing it would be worse when you woke up. Bucky’s hands went to your shoulders. He dug his fingertips into your muscles and started to rub. 

A moan left your mouth at his expertise. He could rub the pain away. His hands worked their way down your back and you melted underneath him. 

“What’s your mantra?” Bucky never stopped.

“Point and shoot. No talking. No thinking.” You could say those words in your sleep. 

“Good.” He leaned down over you and placed a kiss on the back of your head. “Never forget.” 

He settled on the bed next to you and started kissing your neck. You knew what that meant. Even with your training, Bucky was as insatiable as ever. You knew the pleasure he was about to bring you would send you needed to sleep, so you shifted on the bed, turning to meet his kiss and eager for his touch. 

Tomorrow would be a new day. You wouldn’t hesitate. You would find the fourth and fifth way to take out your opponent, but right now you would bask in the glory your lover was about to bring.

~~

The bruises stopped forming. You were getting quicker to block and recognizing the next move. The little sparring sessions were lasting longer. Bucky went to kick you and you saw it coming, maneuvering your body out of the way. 

You countered with a strike against his chest. A grunt left his lips and a smile came to yours. Then his arms were on you in a second, turning and pining you against his chest. You tried to break out, but he gripped down harder. 

“Don’t get cocky.” His mouth was next to your ear.

He noticed the smile. Your resistance faded, declaring this one won by him yet again. He dropped his arms and swatted you on the ass. 

“But you did good.” The heat of the summer bore down on him and you saw some sweat. “You will never beat me, not at fighting like this.” 

“That’s motivating.” You walked over to your water. 

“Peach there is no such thing as a quirky assassin.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at you. “If you still want this, remember.”

“Point and shoot. No talking. No thinking.” You’d practiced with the guns enough; you were as good a shot as Bucky. “I still want this. Very much.” 

In the evenings, sometimes Bucky would do a little research and let you help. The more you learned about the organization the longer your list of targets grew.

“Once you kill a person…you can’t go back.” Bucky picked up a black roll off the ground and set it on the little table. “Are you sure you want that on your conscious?”

“Those people have done worse. They will continue to do worse if we don’t do anything.” You were getting tired of this conversation. Your mind was made up. 

“More will pop up.” Bucky unrolled the fabric. “In their place.”

“We can’t control the evil in the world.” Your eyes went wide at the shiny silver. “But I want some revenge.” 

“Alright.” Bucky picked up a mid-sized blade with a black handle. “It’s a lot harder to stab a person than people realize. You have to use a lot of force.”

~~

The air was thick and the temperature high. There were no more beads of sweat, now the second you were outside you were covered in it. 

You did your little dance with Bucky, lasting even longer this time. Now it was a regular occurrence you battled until you were out of breath and he was slightly winded. Given his strength, you would take that as a win, even though it ended with you getting pined.

“You’re quiet today.” Bucky was at the table loading the guns, for whatever obstacle he was going to put you through this afternoon.

“It’s hot.” Of course, the little house didn’t have any AC either so hiding inside wouldn’t be any better. 

“It’s been hot.” Bucky set the gun down and put out a knife. “Speak your mind Peach.”

“I’m getting a little antsy.” You knew this conversation wouldn’t go over well. “It’s August. We’ve been at this for what? Five months? How much longer?” 

“You’re not ready.” Bucky set the knife down and looked at you with narrow eyes. “Five months is not a long time for this sort of training.”

“We know the target’s schedule. We have a plan formed. Why can’t we execute it now?” You knew how bratty you sounded, but you needed an answer. 

“Drop it.” He shook his head. “You’re not ready.”

“When will I be ready then?” Your frustration was pouring out.

You picked up the gun and shot at the tree, then set it down and picked up the knife, flinging it just the way he taught you. It stuck in the tree centimeters from where the bullet was. 

Instead of looking impressed with your accuracy Bucky looked annoyed. 

“You will be ready when I don’t have to worry about you dying.” He folded his arms. “That’s the only way we will kick this off.” 

 

“You will always worry about me dying.” You squeezed your fists and bit back a groan.

“That’s true.” Bucky walked around the table until he was in front of you, hands on your shoulders. “How about until you show me I should be scared of you, instead of for you?” 

“Did you see me shoot? The knife?” You held your hand out to the tree. “Shoot. Stab. No talking. No thinking.”

“And what are you doing right now?” Bucky had a little smirk on his face. “Talking? Thinking? You’re not ready.”

You didn’t like how he was looking at you like you were a child having a tantrum, but the wind was out of your sails and he pulled you closer for a hug. Both of your bodies were sweaty and the heat made your skin stick together. 

“We’re taking the afternoon off.” Bucky’s arm hooked under your legs as he hoisted you in the air. 

“What?” You were deep in thought, trying to figure out how to how him you were ready. “Why?” 

“Because watching you throw that knife got me hard.” Bucky’s blue eyes got that glimmer of lust you knew only meant one thing. 

The rest of the day and night would be spent in the bed. Your core tingled in response, conditioned to grow needy at his gaze. 

As eager as you were to get your plan in motion, maybe an afternoon with Bucky fucking you senseless would give you an edge as to how to clear your head. 

~~

The evenings started to cool. That didn’t make the day any less hot, but you could tell fall was on its way. Now was the time to act. If you didn’t prove yourself to Bucky, he would push back any plans until the spring. 

The night was going to end with you getting your way or him being very angry at you, but it was worth the shot. 

“It smells good in here.” He came out of the bedroom, his hair still wet from the shower. “Is that why you didn’t join me?” 

“I wanted to make you something nice.” He wrapped his arms around you when you set the plates down. “Sit. Eat.” 

“Tonight I thought we could relax a little.” Bucky picked up his fork. “Play cards or something.” 

“Sure.” You tried to act nonchalant as you sat down. 

“Peach I can tell you’re getting agitated, but there’s still a lot to learn.” He grabbed his glass of water and took a giant sip. “You will get there.” 

When he set the cup down a smile crept up on your face. Bucky raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting a different reaction from you.

“I’ve killed you twice.” You put your elbows on the table and set a piece of chalk down.

Bucky looked down and saw the white line across his pants. 

“That would be me slitting your femoral artery.” You picked up your water and took a sip.

“Wha…” Bucky started to trail off. 

His head fell forward and smacked into the plate of food. You stifled a laugh, shocked it worked that quick. 

“And I also poisoned your drink.” You spoke to nobody as you stood up and went to the unconscious Bucky. “No big speech.” 

You put your arms under his and tugged him from the chair, dragging him over to the couch. Then you went and got a napkin and wiped him off. He’d wake up in a few hours. You imagined he would be angry, but once he calmed down you hoped he would accept the fact that you were ready.

~~

“Urg.” Bucky brought his hand to his forehead when his eyes opened. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep or being on the couch. When he sat up Peach was in front of him holding out a glass of water. 

“Nothing in this one.” She looked pleased with herself. “I promise.” 

The last memory of Peach killing him twice came back when he took the water from her. As annoyed as he was over being drugged, he was impressed with her little show.

“Are you mad at me?” Her nerves were showing. 

She was the only person on the entire planet who could make murder look cute. Bucky had known for a few weeks they could start, but part of him was wishing she would change her mind, unsure that she fully grasped the concept of taking someone’s life.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He knew the answer but had to ask one last time. “There’s no going back.” 

“They took something from me.” Peach turned on the couch. “Something, I don’t even know what it was. There’s a black spot inside me that will never go away. I know killing them won’t fix it, but if I can get a taste of relief. I want it.” 

Bucky wanted to say no. To kidnap her and run off to Central America, but he knew exactly what she was talking about and he wasn’t hypocritical enough to deny her that taste. Besides, he had a hard enough time saying no to her as it was.

“Alright.” He took a deep breath. “Here is what I have in mind for target one.” 

~~

The train station was crowded. It was mainly tourists, some lugging multiple suitcases, ready to scatter across Europe. 

“Are you nervous?” Bucky whispered in your ear.

“No.” You lied. “We’ve practiced twice now.” 

Of course it was on different routes. When you watched your train pull in it was like your heart stopped beating.

“Don’t forget to breathe Peach.” Bucky squeezed your hand. 

You were both in jeans and plain t-shirts with light jackets. Nothing noticeable. Nothing that would draw attention to you. 

“Come on.” He took a step forward and you followed, the metal beast looming. 

The conductor took a look at your tickets and gave you some directions in French. Your eyes continued to span the crowd, looking for any single lost looking girl. There was a target on the train. Would she be boarding now?

Bucky figured out their process. An unsuspecting woman would board the train, make a friend, usually in the dining car, who would drug her drink. Then the train would have a “break down” and the friend would drag the unconscious victim to the tiny tony about three hundred yards away from the tracks. 

Board the train, go until the end of the line and walk off with all the victim’s belongings as if they were her own. Nobody suspecting anything. 

The information made you add the contact at the train company who organized the break down to your hit list. But they would get their own special visit. 

Bucky didn’t drop your hand as you walked into the car. Much like the first time you were on this train, there were small sleeping rooms. It was like déjà vu when he opened the door to the private space. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky walked into the room. 

“Memories.” You looked at the twin bed. “What would have happened if I’d stayed in here that night? Decided to sleep hungry?” 

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Bucky sighed. “She would have found some way to meet you, get you to trust her. Probably walked into your room like it was an accident.”

“I didn’t mean that. I meant I wouldn’t have met you.” You gave him a small smile. “Which in some way makes me grateful for her.”

“Does that mean you’re changing your mind?” Bucky’s features went soft.

“No.” You leaned closer to him and put your arms around his neck. 

“Then it’s time to go.” He gave you a quick kiss. 

You went back out in the hall. Bucky walked to the end of the train car and opened the door. There was a small platform connecting the different parts. He pulled open the next. It was lined with seats. For the people not wanting to spend the money on a private compartment, or those feeling suffocated in their rooms. 

Bucky led the way as you opened twelve doors, walking through six different sitting cars until you came to the one right before the dining car. He picked a seat at random and you sat next to him. 

It wasn’t crowded, but soon a few more people chose seats. You reached behind your back and felt the gun tucked into your pants. It was hard to believe you were wearing a weapon and nobody seemed to notice. 

Bucky pulled out a magazine from his jacket and handed it to you. He gave you a knowing look about touching the gun. Don’t draw attention. 

“Sorry.” You took the rag from him and flipped open to a random page. “What if she doesn’t show up?” 

“She will.” Bucky pointed to the page. “Stick to the plan.” 

He was so calm. You didn’t understand how. You could barely sit still and were certain you were about to start sweating. 

Then in an instant it felt like the world stopped spinning. There she was: Alice. She was as beautiful as you remembered, but with the toned down look. Approachable, friendly. Her hands were busy with the phone she was immersed in. 

“You’re starring,” Bucky whispered. 

You dropped your eyes to the magazine, wondering if she would even recognize you. When she passed your seat she didn’t even look up from her screen. Instead, she opened the door to move into the dining cart. When it shut your stomach felt rotten. Like you might throw up everywhere. 

“Deep breath.” Bucky put his arm around your shoulder and tilted your chin toward his face. “You can do this Peach. I know you can.” 

You nodded your head and he placed a kiss on your lips. It was soft, warm, longer than a peck. It heated the ice that was in your veins. 

The train started to roll out of the station. Bucky broke the kiss. 

“Stick to the plan.” He placed another on your forehead before sliding out of his seat. “You’ll do great.” 

You smiled and laughed a little. Your assassin man praising and encouraging you over murder was not where you saw your life going. 

“Thank you.” You didn’t think you had ever spoken the words with more conviction. 

Bucky offered you a hand and you rose from the seat. He ran his palm over your cheek and gave you one more kiss. When he walked away you continued to hold on to him, not dropping his fingers until the final second. 

He disappeared into the dining car and you turned and went the other way. The train wasted no time picking up speed and when you opened the door and crossed the small platform to the other car your confidence picked up. You could do this. You would do this. You needed this.

~~

Bucky swirled the drink in his hands while he watched her. She sat at the bar section, waiting for her mark to show up. Based on Peach’s recollection of the evening it would be in about an hour. Bucky guessed if the victim didn’t show in two Alice would go looking for her. 

They had to set this in motion before that happened. It would be hard to get her alone if she already had her companion. 

The train wouldn’t break down until two a.m., but it seemed like Alice roofied them much earlier than that. It probably made them more compliant and everyone on the train would just see an obnoxious drunk girl. 

He hoped Peach found a nice empty car. Given it was an overnight train ride there had to be a few. 

The dining car got more crowded as people settled in for their trips. Bucky checked his watch. It was time. 

“Excuse me.” Bucky tapped Alice on the shoulder. “I’m not normally this forward, but you are gorgeous.” 

“Thanks.” She rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

Bucky grabbed the seat next to her and plopped down, leaning closer. 

“I mean it.” He could play obnoxious too. “What a beautiful creature you are. Let me guess model?”

“Nope.” She didn’t look up.

“Actress?”

“Not interested pal.” 

“Trophy wife then?” Bucky gave a fake smile.

“Fuck off.” She looked up for that one. 

“Wait.” He tapped the bar. “I’ve got it.” 

“I said fuck off.” She was certainly sure of herself. 

“You’re a siren.” Bucky leaned closer. “You trick people, drug them, and send them to their demise.” 

The phone dropped from her hands. She was quick to pick it back up again. Rattling her had been easier than he thought.

“Do you even care what happens to them?” Bucky went back to his normal voice. “The girls?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” She stood up from her chair.

Bucky only got one look at her face, but it wore an expression of terror. Clearly, she wasn’t prepared for this. He imagined the game she was playing on her phone would turn into texting her boss and alerting them of Bucky’s comment.

They would tell her she was being paranoid, but then when she never arrived they would know. Someone was coming for them. 

Bucky watched her get almost to the door before he stood up from the bar. She was about fifteen feet in front of him as he moved to follow. 

This part was all Peach, but Bucky worried she wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger and the wheels were in motion. There was no slowing down this train. 

When he was on the open platform he reached into his jacket and drew his gun, hiding it up his sleeve. 

Alice checked over her shoulder, Bucky was too far behind to grab her, but he was certain she was aware of his presence. Especially when she moved faster. 

She traveled through to the next car. Bucky was hoping that was the last one, but Alice kept moving. Where the hell was Peach? How far did she go up? 

There were too many loose ends. Bucky didn’t like it. He moved faster, deciding the second he caught up to her she was going to get a quick bullet in the back of her head. Peach would understand. The next one could be hers. 

Bucky walked faster and faster. She was only about five feet in front of him now. Then she glanced over her shoulder and opened the platform door. 

He was about to shoot when she cried out.

“Oh thank God! There is a crazy man following me.”

Fuck. Now Bucky was going to have to kill two people. 

~~

Stick to the plan. Wait between the vestibules. Bucky was going to drive her out of the dining car. You just had to find one that was a car or two away without a crowd and wait. A single shot and her body would drop below the train. 

It would be better this way because you wouldn’t have to worry about what to do with the body and there would be no crime scene. 

Two cars away were perfect. You knew it would likely be an hour, but you didn’t mind the breeze as you stood and watched the trees fly by and the sky darken. 

A few people walked by, most of them assuming you were a smoker and going fast. You pulled the gun out and slid it up your sleeve like Bucky showed you. It would be quick and easy. 

A small part of you worried you would not be able to pull it off, so you let your mind wander. This wasn’t the movies. Quick. No big speech. That didn’t mean you couldn’t play it over in your head though. What would you say to her? 

You’re a bad person. Rot in hell. Remember me? 

They all sounded so cheesy right now. Maybe it was best not saying anything, just getting it over with. 

The train hit a bump and you reached out to grab onto the flimsy rail. With a clink, your hand grabbed on, but the gun slipped. 

“Fuck.” It was long gone. Pulverized by the train. “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

You had to think of something. Should you go get Bucky? Call it off? You checked your watch. She could be due any second now. 

“Fuck!” You screamed out as the wind took your voice.

You were not losing this moment. You’d waited too long, practiced too hard. You pushed off the vestibule and went back into the train car, heading toward your room. 

You couldn’t run, that would draw attention, but you moved as fast as possible. When you arrived your hands were shaking, but you got inside. 

The only piece of luggage you had was a small duffle bag. It was designed to make it appear you were a couple heading away for a long weekend. 

You ripped the thing open and felt around for a gun. There wasn’t one. But you did have a weapon. 

You pulled out the dagger. Sharp, dangerous, and much more personal than a bullet. Could you do it? Stab someone? Bucky made it out like it was much harder than shooting. 

What choice did you have? Give up? You hid the knife up your sleeve and left the room, strutting back to your vestibule, hoping you didn’t miss your opportunity.

All of a sudden a pit in your stomach started to from. What were you doing? Being disappointed about not killing someone? Had the world gone that crazy? 

You weren’t an assassin. Hell, you couldn’t even hold on to the gun. 

But the people deserved to suffer for what they’d done to you and what they tried to do to you. And countless others. Didn’t those girls deserve some vengeance too? How many of them were out there wishing Alice dead?

That cruel heartless bitch. You remembered how safe she made you feel, comfortable when in reality she was as big of a snake as they got. 

Your unease turned to rage as you walked through the cars. Focusing on nothing but the need to stop her. You pulled open the door to exit the car when a voice was right in front of you. 

“Oh thank God! There is a crazy man following me.”

You didn’t hesitate. Hell you didn’t even think. You just raised your hand and jammed hard, Grabbing her shoulder to leverage the blade deeper. It went straight under her rib cage, no doubt piercing her heart. 

She looked at you with confusion, but then you saw it. Even in the darkness. It clicked in her eyes. She knew exactly who you were. 

It sent an adrenaline rush down your body. One unlike any other. You spun and pushed. She did not put up any fight as she fell under the train. It was done. She was gone from the world. If it made you a horrible person that that fact made you feel better, you were OK with it.

“Peach?” Bucky’s voice made you turn. 

He had his gun out and you were still carrying the knife, dripping with blood. Bucky put his weapon away and grabbed your wrist. He took the dagger and used the cuff of his jacket to wipe the prints off, then he threw it off the train. 

“Are you alright?” He had to yell over the wind. 

You nodded. Bucky pulled you close and then took your hand. His eyes combed your face, looking for signs you were telling the truth. 

A loud whistle sounded and a second train zoomed by yours, close on the tracks. It made the wind pick up, but you did not look away from Bucky. You wanted him to see what you felt: relief and a little bit of pride. 

The concern seemed to melt off of Bucky’s face and soon the hunger of lust appeared. It sent a jolt down your body and you parted your lips before his mouth was on yours.

Your tongue almost battled his for dominance as you held each other on the platform. Growing deeper and deeper with need for the man. Everything you were feeling, capable of doing, was possible because of him. You felt nothing but gratefulness for him. 

The other train disappeared with a whistle and the breeze died down. Your kiss relaxed as Bucky pressed his forehead to yours.

“Come on.” He took your hand and pulled you inside the train car. 

There were a few people in the seats, none of them paid you any attention or had any knowledge of the devious act you had committed or were about to commit. 

Bucky kept the lead, pulling you across the car and over another vestibule, not saying anything until you were inside your small sleeping compartment. 

“You did so good.” He spun you into another embrace, his hands running down your back while his mouth found yours. “So good.”

You started tugging at his shirt. He took off his jacket and set his gun on the small table. This hard needy kisses broke while both of you started to peel off your clothing. 

“I’m so proud of you Peach.” Bucky kicked off his shoes. 

The space was small and it was hard not to bump into each other as you stripped, but hearing Bucky’s praise made you grow all the more desperate for him. The train took a slight turn as you stepped out of your pants and panties, falling against Bucky who used the momentum to toss you on the small bed and fall on top of you. 

His mouth was on yours again, the kiss deep and controlling. You didn’t feel the urge to battle this time, greedy to take whatever he would give you. His hands ran up your arms and lifted them above your head where he gathered your wrists in one palm. 

Bucky’s mouth disappeared from yours as he kissed down your cheek to your neck, which you turned to the side to give him better access. 

His other hand ran down your side. You shivered under his touch and parted your legs, bending your knees so he had access to all of you. 

You felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and lifted your hips, wanting him to sink inside of you. Bucky pushed in as his tongue lapped at your neck and mouth sucked down. Your eyes shut as he filled you, unable to keep them open as your need was answered.

The need to touch him came and you started tugging your hands, but he gripped down harder, keeping them where they were. 

“Please? I want to touch you!” You tried to move your head so that he was forced to look up from your neck, but he moved with you. 

“Why should I let you touch me?” His teeth scrapped down as his fingers ran back up your hip. 

Your brain struggled to come up with an answer. His palm came to your breast and he squeezed down, his knuckles rubbing against your nipples, drawing a gasp from your body and making you shrink back into the mattress. 

“Because I love you.” It was the first rationale that you thought of. 

Bucky let out a small grunt, but relaxed the grip on your wrists. You wiggled one hand free, but his fingers enclosed on the other. 

Your fingernails found his back and you scratched down as he started picking up the pace. His shaft was pistoning in and out of you with ease, bouncing you into the mattress. 

You tried to rock your hips with his speed, brushing your clit against his pelvis in the process, drawing you closer to your impending orgasm. 

Bucky lifted his head, his lips on yours again. Your kiss was sloppy, both of you wanting as much contact with each other as possible, but too focused on other parts of your anatomy to pay attention. 

In a flash Bucky’s hand left your body. 

“Huh?” You let out a whine as his cock left your pussy. 

He was back on your in a second, grabbing your hips and twisting you like you were weightless on to your hands and knees. 

He put his hand on your shoulder and slid into you from behind with ease, making your toes curl. He didn’t take time working you up as he started nailing you into the mattress. His metal arm slid between your legs and a cool fingertip began massaging your clit making you moan. 

“As much as I love those noises, you have to stay quiet.” Bucky’s arm left your shoulder as his chest came down on your back. 

He brought it forward, pressing it against your mouth, muffling all the sounds your body was demanding you make. 

There was no keeping up with him. He was like a machine, pumping faster and faster, rubbing your nub in a way that made your thighs shake. Slowly your body began to give out, your arms no longer capable of supporting you as Bucky fucked you with such vigor you thought your entire being was going to explode into nothingness.

The pleasure came on suddenly. You contracted around his cock and found yourself trying to bite his hand when the orgasm ripped through you. You panted and tingled all over, but he kept up his speed, hammering more and more pleasure out of you. 

It was an out of body experience, one that was making your vision blacken and mind forget how to breathe. His hands went to your hips and he pulled you back hard as he thrust, his cock igniting inside of you, the aftershocks of the orgasm welcoming his cum. 

Bucky collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily as he grew soft inside of you. You would never grow tired of this, him fucking you senseless and into clarity at the same time. 

Neither of you spoke for a few minutes, but unlike other times you were not going to pass out, your adrenaline was much too high for that. He slipped out of you and turned on to his side. You did the same, so you were facing each other on the small bed.

Bucky touched your shoulder and placed a small kiss on your forehead.

“How are you feeling?” His blue eyes went back to studying your face. “Regret?” 

“No.” You moved closer and put your hand on his chest. “Powerful, like we could conquer the world together.” 

Bucky gave a half smile, but let it drop. 

“You want to keep going?” There was a tint of nerves to his voice. 

You wondered if he thought after taking care of Alice you weren’t going to be able to hang with this type of lifestyle. But that was far from the truth. 

“I think we should pay my Uncle a visit next.” You let a wicked grin cross your face.

Bucky’s blue eyes flashed as he looked at you. The desire blooming all over again. His mouth found yours and you ran your hand through his hair, holding him close as his cock grew hard again against your thigh.

You didn’t know where your future was headed. Option A was finishing your list and going to Central America. Option B was keep adding names to your list, making sure everyone paid. When it boiled down to it, you didn’t think it mattered. Both Options involved being with Bucky.

 

THE OPTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! So there you have it…..Steve and his lady are living domestic bliss and Bucky and Peach are murdering their way across Europe. I appreciate every single like/comment/reblog more that you realize and I am so grateful for the readers who take the time to check my stuff out! Thank you again. XOXO Sherry.


End file.
